Tú, yo y Peter también
by Jakke'91
Summary: Steve no tiene estómago para dejar crecer a Peter en un orfanato. Sabe como es eso, y hará lo que esa para evitar esa experiencia a otro niño. Si eso significa que debe adoptar él mismo a Peter, que así sea. Mientras tanto, tiene que averiguar que hacer con sus sentimientos por Tony. (Traducción autorizada)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola,  
hace tiempo que no traducía nada, y aunque siempre he estado centrada en Merlin, este es otro fandom en el que estoy siempre perdida, me encanta la superfamily, y tenía ganas de traer al español algunos de los fics que más me han gustado.

Esto es una traducción del fic "Me, you and Peter too" de starspangledsprocket, lo pueden encontrar en inglés en archieveofourown. Pido me disculpen cualquier fallo en la traducción, siempre intento revisarlo una vez traducido, pero a veces no tengo tiempo, y son tantas cosas...

Pues nada, espero que lo disfruten :D

 **Capítulo 1**

Exceptuando que su mejor amigo seguía a la fuga y todavía tenía lavado el cerebro, las cosas para Steve iban realmente bien desde la caída de SHIELD. El rastro había desaparecido misteriosamente justo a las afueras de Moscú –algo que había puesto de los nervios a sam- pero Steve estaba bajo la impresión de que, cuando estuviera preparado, Bucky iría hasta ellos. Se las ingeniaron para colectar información por el camino, después de todo, y – por ahora, al menos – Steve estaba contento de que eso fuera suficiente. Conocía a su mejor amigo mejor que nadie, vivo o muerto.

A partir de ahí habían vuelto volando al apartamento de Steve en DC – un poco alicaídos, pero con bastante esperanza – sólo para encontrar…

"¿Stark?"

Se estaba cansando de que la gente irrumpiera así en su casa.

"Ey, Cap," replicó el billonario, bajando de un salto de la mesa en la que estaba sentado. "Bonito piso. Vecinos un poco más…extravagantes de lo que habría imaginado que estarías más cómodo, pero felicidades por haberte sumergido de lleno en siglo XXI. Y ey, ¡has hecho un amigo! ¿Interrumpo algo o-? "

"¿Qué haces aquí, Stark?" le cortó Steve, porque no estaba de humor para su sarcasmo.

"Guau, joder, sólo estaba de broma, Cap, pero te has puesto un poco a la defensiva, ¿no? ¿Tienes algo que contarnos-?"

"Stark."

"vale, vale," asintió el hombre, alzando sus manos en defensa a la vez que encogía un poco los hombros. "Yo sólo, he tenido algunos problemas últimamente, así que me he estado quedando en el edificio de Nueva York mientras mi casa de Malibu es reconstruida. Estoy bien, por cierto – gracias por la preocupación. Pero de todas formas, estaba revisando los sistemas – ya sabes, poniendo algunos parches y mejoras – cuando JARVIS, mi mano derecha, me dijo que había una brecha de seguridad, y que SHIELD me estaba apuntando.

"Por supuesto, indagué un poco – merodeando para comprobar esa información salió lo del Helitransporte – y el resto no es muy difícil de sacar. Yo, uh… simplemente me pasé para, agradecerte, supongo."

Las cejas de Steve se alzaron con sorpresa, porque, honestamente, lo último que esperaba de parte de Tony Stark, entre toda la gente, era un _gracias._

"Parece que te ha dolido físicamente decirlo, tío," replicó Sam cuando fue obvio que Steve estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar. "No sueles dar las gracias a mucha gente, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo a los que se lo merecen," replicó Stark, encogiéndose de hombros. "escuché que habías salido bastante machacado, y sólo… si tan sólo hubiera revisado esa información ante-"

"Está bien, Stark," le dijo Steve, porque el hombre parecía que de verdad estaba sufriendo con esta conversación, y no iba a hacerlo disculparse al mismo tiempo que le agradecía.

"Puedes…" Stark dudó un momento, uniendo las cejas mientras miraba sus zapatos. "Puedes llamarme Tony, ya sabes. Si quieres, es-"

"Tony," le cortó Steve, porque el hombre podía ponerse a parlotear sin parar. Pero no se perdió la pequeña y genuina sonrisa que aparecía en los labios del hombre. "está bien. ¿Algo más?"

"Tu habitación," soltó Tony elocuentemente, para después suspirar – obviamente exasperado consigo mismo. Era un poco adorable, en realidad. "Quiero decir que tengo una habitación preparada para ti en la torre – para todos los Vengadores – y estoy sugiriéndote mordazmente que la tomes. Por mucho que odie decirlo, Furia nos cubría las espaldas, y ahora que no está, vamos a necesitar mucho más que un fascinante discurso de Natasha o Hills para protegernos – especialmente con todos los secretos de SHIELD filtrados. Tenemos que permanecer juntos – la seguridad en el número, y todo eso."

Steve entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué estás sugiriendo?"

"Que no estamos exactamente en buenas miras ante el público –o, más importante, el Gobierno – ahora mismo, y tenemos que ser cuidadosos," replicó seriamente el genio. "Escucha, Cap, estás acostumbrado a batallas que tienen trincheras y armas, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a batallas con estrados y especulaciones del público. Tan sólo… ¿confía en mí en esto?"

Steve lo observó un poco, tratando de descifrar si era sincero o no, y…por una vez en su vida, estaba seguro de que el hombre lo era. Eran sus ojos los que lo delataban, en realidad, y, de la nada, se le ocurrió a Steve que puede que esa fuera la razón de que el castaño llevara tanto gafas de sol –porque sus ojos lo contaban todo. Entonces, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo extraño de su pensamiento y lo guardó rápidamente en el fondo de su memoria.

"Steve," dijo, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

"Yo, uh…¿qué?" preguntó Tony, frunciendo un poco el ceño en confusión.

"Si tú eres Tony, yo soy Steve," le dijo, y vio que la realización de lo que eso significaba iluminaba la cara del genio.

"Bien, eso es…está bien," asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. "Y, ey, tu amigo puede venirse también, si quieres. En realidad, sería una buena idea si lo hace – vi imágenes de su traje, y-"

"Tío, tengo un trabajo," le cortó Sam, imitando la postura de Steve con sus brazos. "Hay muchas formas de ayudar a la gente, y no todas incluyen superhéroes."

"También hay miles de veteranos en Nueva York," se encogió Tony. "Puedo hablar con el consejo militar-mover hilos para que seas transferido a-"

"¿Así que has leído mi expediente?"

"-Nueva York y puedas…espera, ¿qué?"

"¿Has estado husmeando en mis asuntos?" repitió Sam, con ojos de piedra. Steve era vagamente consciente de que tendría que ser él quien rompiera cualquier tipo de pelea que hubiera entre los dos hombres.

"Bueno, no, yo… yo solo estaba…" tartamudeó Tony, para después pasar a su personaje público, se fijó Steve después de haber visto unas cuantas sonrisas genuinas. "Tenemos que cuidar a nuestros soldados, ¿no? Sería terrible si al final resultaras ser un asesino de supersoldados o algo. Necesitamos a Steve con vida."

y…uh. ¿De verdad que Tony se había tomado tantas molestias sólo para asegurarse de que Steve estaba a salvo? Eso era un poco extraño por parte del genio, porque, sinceramente –aunque ya no se odiaran- tampoco eran realmente amigos.

"¿Así que tuviste tiempo para revisar mi pasado, pero no para investigar una fuente que podría habernos ayudado? Gruñó Sam. "Parece que tienes tus prioridades en orden."

"Niños," avisó Steve antes de que Tony pudiese replicar, porque, después de los meses que había tenido, no tenía ganas de tener que lidiar con esto también.

"Debería marcharme," dijo Tony tenso, mirando al suelo de nuevo antes de volver a mirar a Steve. "Si aún te quieres mudar –que espero sumamente que si- un par de transportistas vendrán mañana para recoger tus cosas. Los demás Vengadores ya están ahí, así qu-"

"¿Natasha también?" preguntó Steve, genuinamente interesad, porque no había sabido nada de ella desde hacía tiempo.

"Um, sí," replicó Tony, obviamente sorprendido por su interés. "En realidad, ella también preguntó por ti. ¿Vosotros estáis…?"

"Somos amigos," replicó Steve con firmeza, porque –aunque fueran algo más, que por supuesto no eran – no sería de su incumbencia.

"Habla por ti," murmuró Sam por bajo, para sonreír cuando Steve le lanzó una mirada poco impresionada.

Steve suspiró, y asintió. De verdad, sólo quería que esta conversación terminara. "Supongo que te veré mañana."

"Genial," sonrió Tony –esta vez, de verdad, pero Steve se negó a pensar mucho en ello. "Me voy entonces."

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" preguntó Steve, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta. "Me habían dicho que este sitio tenía buena seguridad."

"La agente trece me dejo pasar," se encogió Tony, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo," suspiró Steve, abriendo la puerta para el hombre. "¿Puedo suponer que la conocías de antes?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas," replicó Tony, con una sonrisa nostálgica, "Su tía a veces me cuidaba cuando era pequeño, y he mantenido el contacto. Acepto toda la responsabilidad de que Sharon sea capaz de hackear tan bien."

Lo gracioso era que Steve podía imaginárselo –un Tony adolescente sentado pacientemente con una pequeña Sharon mientras le enseñaba como hackear servidores del gobierno. Era una pena, en realidad, que el hecho de que ella le hubiese mentido había eliminado todo interés en ella, porque era bastante su tipo.

"Da igual, te veo mañana Steve," continuó Tony, ofreciendo un pequeño adiós con la mano mientras salía por la puerta.

"Hasta mañana," replicó, y cerró la puerta suspirando mientras apoyaba la cabeza en ella –no muy seguro de dónde se había metido.

"No sé si el tio está asustado de ti o quiere tu polla, pero, sea lo que sea, te mereces algo mejor," soltó Sam desde su espalda. Suspirando de nuevo, Steve se alejó de la puerta y se acercó hasta la encimera, encontrándose al otro soldado con la cabeza en su frigorífico.

"No tienes permiso para comerte mi comida si insultas a mi equipo," replicó, sentándose tras la barra.

Sam simplemente se dio la vuelta y le miro de buena gana.

Con toda honestidad, Steve había esperado que mudarse con el resto de los Vengadores sería una completa pesadilla. Eran completamente diferentes, después de todo, y –con sus historiales y trabajos- un poco nerviosos también. Pero resultó ser que después de meses, había… funcionado. Sam vino a regañadientes, pero con el tiempo admitió que estaba atrapado en el mundo de los superhéroes y se mudó con ellos dos meses después. Tony y él seguían sin ser los mejores amigos, pero, ya saben…paso a paso.

Tony y Steve, ¿sin embargo? Eso era una historia completamente diferente. Hay que admitir que el primer mes y poco había sido un poco incómodo entre ellos, pero –tras la insistencia de Natasha, en realidad- Steve finalmente reunió el coraje para contarle al genio la verdad sobre lo que le había pasado a sus padres. Tony no se había sorprendido tanto como esperaba – le dijo a Steve que ya tenía la sensación desde el principio de que habían sido objetivos, aunque no estaba seguro de quien era el responsable. No obstante, se lo agradeció a Steve, y toda la situación los acercó muchísimo.

Ahora, casi seis meses –y tres más intentando encontrar a Bucky sin éxito- después, Steve se sentía seguro al decir que Tony era su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo de este tiempo, al menos. Por supuesto que quería también a Sam mucho, pero, gracias a su trabajo, no lo veía tan a menudo. Con Pepper como CEO de su empresa(y nada más, ahora, porque habían roto definitivamente tres meses después de que Steve se mudara), Tony estaba casi siempre en la torre, y –sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera en su taller- siempre tenía tiempo para Steve.

Como ahora, por ejemplo –Tony estaba completando una mejora en el servidor de JARVIS aparentemente, pero lo estaba haciendo desde una Tablet a la vez que introducía a Steve en el mundo de Star Wars con la trilogía original.

"Voy a hacerlo más inteligente," le dijo a Steve en voz baja. "Ahora mismo puede tomar sus propias decisiones, pero sólo dentro de unos parámetros, y sólo con las órdenes que le doy. Para cuando acabe, será básicamente una mente independiente."

Steve no sabía si esa idea le aterrorizaba o le encantaba, así que no dijo nada. Una cosa estaba clara – Tony era un completo genio.

"Este tio, Han Solo," empezó, frunciendo un poco a la pantalla. "Me parece un poco imbécil."

"Acabarás amándolo," replicó Tony sin prestar mucha atención, con los ojos fijos en la Tablet. "Es el pícaro encantador."

"Te tomo la palabra," sonrió Steve, volviendo a mirar la pantalla. "¿Dónde están todas las mujeres en esta película? Han salido, ¿cuántas? La tía de Luke y la princesa Leia, y ya est-"

Fue entonces cuando la alarma de los Vengadores sonó.

Suspirando pesadamente, Tony guardó su trabajo con rapidez, y pausó la película con el mando. "Lo siento, Steve. Parece que vamos a tener que dejar la mordaz conversación sobre la falta de mujeres de Lucas en esta franquicia para otro momento. Ahora mismo, tenemos un mundo que salvar."

Steve rodó los ojos ante la estúpida frase del genio, pero le siguió fuera de la habitación para ponerse su traje. Con la caída de SHIELD, ya no llevaba su uniforme de comandante, sino un nuevo traje que Tony le había hecho. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, por supuesto, pero creía que su actual traje era el que mejor le quedaba. Era como una mezcla de todos sus trajes, y le encantaba.

Una vez estuvieron todos preparados –excepto Thor, que estaba fuera del mundo con Jane, y Sam, que se encontraría con ellos desde el trabajo- se metieron todos en un extremadamente nuevo Quinjet de Tony (ninguno de ellos confiaba en los viejos después de haber descubierto a HYDRA, porque cualquier cosa podría haber sido colocado en el cableado) y se pusieron en marcha.

"Parece que tenemos robots sueltos en Queens," dijo Clint desde el asiento de piloto, lanzándoles hologramas con su mano libre. "JARVIS cree que están ligados a un tipo llamado Destrucción, quienquiera que sea."

Sin SHIELD, ni Furia para decirles dónde y cuándo era su próxima misión, JARVIS era ahora sus ojos y sus oídos –alertándoles tan pronto viera algo en las cámaras CCTV, o si alguien twiteaba o blogueaba algo fuera de lo normal. Hasta ahora, sin errores, estaba haciendo un trabajo cojonudo.

"Ew, ¿Por qué Queens?" se quejó Tony. "Es incluso peor que Brooklyn, por dios."

"Muy gracioso," replicó Steve, golpeando suavemente el hombro armado del millonario, antes de girarse de nuevo a los hologramas. "Estoy pensando en tener a Hulk en este punto para aplastar todos los robots que pueda. Quiero a Ojo de halcón y a Iron Man en apoyo hasta que Falcon aparezca, y después quiero a Ojo de halcón conmigo y la Viuda para la evacuación de civiles. ¿Entendido?"

El murmullo de aceptación fue suficiente para él y cuando se acercaron al punto del objetivo, tiró de la palanca para abrir la puerta, girándose hacia Tony, que estaba ocupado colocándose el casco, y preguntó, "¿Puedo pedir un aventón?"

"Vivo para servir," la voz de Tony salió de su communicador, empapada de sarcasmo, y Steve sonrió, y saltó del Quinjet –riendo con ganas al escuchar al moreno murmurar, " _Será hijo de"_ a sí mismo antes de seguirle.

Sabiendo que el genio no lo dejaría caer demasiado, Steve disfrutó de la sensación de caída libre lo que duró, y entonces –como había predicho- el brazo metálico de Tony lo cogió por la cintura, y él paso su brazo por el cuello de la armadura automáticamente mientras se nivelaban.

"Eres un peligro," le dijo Tony.

"Prefiero yonki de la adrenalina," replicó, aun sonriendo y sin aliento por la prisa.

"Capullo."

"Grosero."

"Sois idiotas, y espero que un robot os coja a ambos," se quejó Clint por el intercomunicador al mismo tiempo que Steve le vio aterrizar el Quinjet cerca.

Aun estaba sonriendo cuando Tony aterrizo con cuidado poco después y, aun con la máscara puesta, podía imaginarse perfectamente la cara de afectuosa irritación que tendría.

"Ve a por ellos, Shellhead," sonrió Steve, palmeando a Tony en el hombro amigablemente una vez más, antes de correr a unirse con Natasha. Cuando la alcanzó, ella tenía una extraña expresión en la cara. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué dices de mi amiga Mindy? Era de SHIELD, pero estudié su historial cuidadosamente –está limpia."

Steve suspiró. "Mejor que no empieces con _tuve que estudiar su historial antes de considerarla_ para la próxima, ¿vale? Vamos."

Natasha zumbó, obviamente no convencida sobre algo, pero de todas formas le siguió a la calle más cercana. Gracias a Dios, muchos civiles ya habían tenido el sentido común de salir de sus casas e irse lo más lejos posible, porque los robots de Destrucción ya habían llegado ahí y creado caos. Las casas eran ruinas humeantes; diferentes partes de coches estaban esparcidas por el burbujeante asfalto.

Dios, Steve esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a los que quedaran.

"De acuerdo, Vengadores, ¿estado?" preguntó, tocando su inter. En la distancia, sobre los escombros, vio a Iron Man sobrevolando unos bloques más allá.

"Falcon acaba de llegar," le informó Clint. "Hulk se lo está pasando en grande. Estas cosas son de una calidad de mierda, tio. Pan comido."

"Vale," asintió. "Mantenedme informado."

"Lo haremos, Cap."

Sin más dilación, se giró a Natasha. "¿Tú la derecha, y yo la izquierda?"

"Claro," se encogió ella. "Vigila que no haya ninguno acechando en los escombros."

"Lo sé," rodó los ojos. Natasha a veces era como su madre. "Llama si necesitas algo."

"Llama si _tú_ necesitas algo," replicó ella, y algo en la forma en que lo dijo le hizo pensar que no hablaba sólo de la misión.

Rápidamente echó ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente –porque, honestamente, no sabía de que estaba hablando- corrió hacia los escombros de la primera casa y miró a través de las ventanas rotas. No parecía que nadie estuviera atrapado dentro, pero de todas maneras entró a echar un vistazo, por si acaso.

"¿Hola?" gritó, sin esperar respuesta, mientras empezaba a pasearse por la casa. Las escaleras se habían desplomado, así que no había manera de subir al segundo piso, pero tampoco había ningún coche en la entrada, y nadie contestó, así que estaba bastante seguro en asumir que quien viviera aquí había salido con tiempo.

Estaba preparado para marcharse y mirar en la siguiente casa, conforme con su suposición, cuando escuchó un sonido extraño. Congelado en medio de lo que solía ser la entrada, escuchó por si volvía a sonar. Seguramente no era nada, claro –la integridad del edificio estaba comprometida, así que era lógico que hubieran algunos chirridos – así que eso no significaba-

Y el sonido volvió a sonar.

Frunciendo el ceño miró hacia arriba. Sonaba como… bueno, sonaba algo sibilante, y parecía venir de lo que quedaba del piso superior.

"¿Hola?" gritó de nuevo, más alto esta vez, a la vez que se acercaba a las ruinas de la escalera. No confiaba en que aguantaran, pero iba a tener que arriesgarse y saltar la sección destruida, porque obviamente había alguien –o algo- allá arriba.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero el sonido se volvió más alto, y empezaba a sonar más y más como un lloro desesperado con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin perder más tiempo, Steve comprobó el primer par de escalones –que, por suerte, aguantaron su peso – entonces saltó el agujero y se agarró con fuerza al borde superior mientras el resto de los escalones de desintegraban.

Parecía que tendría que encontrar otro camino para bajar.

Después de un par de segundos para coger su aliento, miró alrededor del rellano. Era una casa familiar –habían fotos de una pareja de ancianos con un niño pequeño por toda la pared –pero el daño del fuego era mucho más pronunciad ahí. El llanto agudo venía de una habitación al fondo, teniendo cuidado con las partes aun en llamas, fue hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta.

Dentro, todo estaba carbonizado. Lo que una vez fue un papel de pared estampado era ahora negro y pelado; las cortinas se habían quemado y colgaban ligeramente del marco, y la cama estaba-

"Oh, no," soló Steve, acercándose y alejando humo mientras lo hacía.

En la cama- o en lo que quedaba de ella- estaban los restos chamuscados de dos cuerpos. Tristeza y remordimiento se apoderaron del corazón de Steve, porque sabía que había llegado muy tarde; estaban muertos. Mirando alrededor, cogió una manta casi intacta de una pila de madera, que supuso debía ser un vestidor, y tapó los cuerpos para darles algo de dignidad. Tenía que pensar si sacarlos fuera para poder enterrarlos-

El llanto volvió a sonar, sobresaltándole, porque-en su shock- casi lo había olvidado. No fue difícil encontrar la fuente de este, ahora que lo estaba buscando, porque el pequeño de la esquina –cubierto de arriba abajo en hollín, y tosiendo roncamente, pero vivo- rápidamente captó su atención cuando alzó los brazos pidiendo que lo cogiera.

"Hola, amigo," le saludó Steve con suavidad, moviéndose lentamente a través de la habitación para no asustarlo. Acuclillándose frente a él, se fijó en que su pijama tenía el símbolo de los vengadores. "¿estás bien?"

El pequeño olisqueó, tosió secamente en su brazo y negó con la cabeza –su labio inferior temblando. "Me duele el pecho."

La voz del niño estaba rota –había inhalado demasiado humo –y no podía tener más de tres o cuatro años. Tres años, y posiblemente huérfano ahora, Steve pensó distantemente mientras cogía al niño y lo apretaba contra sí. Era diminuto en los brazos de Steve, y tembló de miedo un poco antes de –tosiendo ligeramente- soltar un suspiro silbante y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Steve.

"Vamos a sacarte de aquí, pequeño," murmuró, pasando una mano tranquilizadora por el fino y rizado pelo del niño. "No pasa nada, ya estás a salvo."

El silbido continuó mientras iba hacia la ventana, y si alguien podía descifrar un silbido asmático, era él. Pasó la mayor parte de su infancia combatiéndolo, después de todo. El niño empezó a volverse más débil en sus brazos también, y sabía que el tiempo era esencial.

"Natasha, ¿cuál es tu situación?" preguntó por el inter, mirando a través de la sucia ventana. Si, parecía que iba a tener que bajar por la enredadera y esperar que aguantara.

"No tengo nada. Las calles están vacías," replicó ella, y él suspiró con alivio, porque al menos no había más muertos.

"No del todo," replicó, balanceando un poco al niño. "Tenemos dos víctimas mortales en el número seis, y tengo a un niño que necesita asistencia médica."

"Vale, voy para allá. Barton dice que casí han terminado de limpiar, y los servicios de emergencia llegarán en cualquier momento."

"Bien," asintió Steve. "Te veo ahora."

Sin mediar más palabra, colocó al niño sobre una cadera y con su mano libre aflojó las cuerdas de sus hombros. "Ey, pequeño?" preguntó con suavidad, palmeando un poco su espalda. "¿Cómo te llamas?¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Peter," dijo suavemente contra su cuello.

"Vale, hola, Peter," asintió, sonriendo de modo tranquilizador al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara para que viera su cara. "Me llamo Steve. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Peter, y la única forma es escalando por la ventana, ¿me entiendes? Te prometo que no te pasará nada, cariño, pero te voy a poner en mi espalda, así que necesito que te agarres muy fuerte a mi cuello. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Peter asintió, tosiendo débilmente de nuevo, y Steve cogió eso como respuesta suficiente. Atando las tiras de su máscara a una de su hombro alzó al pequeño por los hombros, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y lo aseguró entre su escudo y su espalda. Aunque el chico se soltara, no había forma de que se cayera –estaba prácticamente envuelto.

"De acuerdo, Peter, aquí vamos," dijo, y usó su codo para romper el cristal de la ventana. "¿Vale?"

"Uh-uh," susurró Peter.

Agarrándose a ambos lados de la ventana, agachó la cabeza y se subió al alféizar, y-volviendo a comprobar que Peter estaba, de hecho, tan seguro como pensaba- se dio la vuelta y se agarró a la enredadera. Parando un momento para comprobar que podía aguantar su peso (y soltando aire aliviado cuando vio que si), bajó con rapidez antes de que la casa se rindiera y se desplomara. El sonido de sirenas se estaba haciendo más fuerte y, para cuando llegó al suelo, podía ver una ambulancia y un camión de bomberos –entre una larga fila de vehículos de emergencia – entrar en la calle.

Con Peter todavía como su prioridad, lo sacó de su envoltorio y lo colocó de nuevo sobre su pecho, acunándolo como el bebé que era. A la luz del día, las pequeñas partes de su piel que no estaban cubiertas con hollín, y sus labios – que estaban abiertos encantados con la idea de meter aire fresco a sus pulmones – estaban empezando a volverse azul. Steve sabía, lógicamente, que lo último que necesitaba era entrar en pánico, pero no podría soportar ver al pequeño morir –no después de haber visto lo que le había pasado a las otras personas de la casa.

"Vamos, Peter," canturreó, acariciándole la espalda mientras iba a zancadas a donde la ambulancia estaba aparcando. "Vamos, bebé, sigue respirando. Sé que cuesta, pero sigue intentándolo por mí."

A pesar de sus palabras reconfortantes, en cuanto un paramédico intento coger a Peter, este soltó un descorazonador lloriqueo. Steve podía ver con claridad en la cara del niño lo mucho que le estaba doliendo, y no pudo evitar la angustia, así que inmediatamente acercó el niño a sí mismo de nuevo.

"Está bien, Peter, está bien. Cálmate, pequeño," rogó, meciéndolo con cuidado se giró a la paramédico. "Ha inhalado un montón de humo, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ese silbido es de asma. Tenemos que-"

"Si no podemos mantenerlo calmado, se va a ser mucho daño," asintió la paramédico. "Parece haberse encariñado contigo –mételo en la ambulancia y veremos que podemos hacer."

Steve asintió, frotando el pecho de Peter para tratar de calmarlo, y siguió a la sanitaria al interior de la ambulancia. Una vez dentro, se sentó en la camilla y sentó a Peter en su regazo –sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Estaba muy débil a estas alturas, pero Steve no iba a soltarlo, así que no pasaba nada.

"¿Ves?, no da tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?" le preguntó suavemente, tomando una de sus pequeñas manos. "estás bien, Peter. Esta amable señorita va a ayudarte a respirar mejor."

"Se te da muy bien," dijo la paramédico con una sonrisa mientras se subía a la ambulancia y se sentaba en el banco contrario. Aun sonriendo a Peter, conectó unos parches a una máquina del vehículo. "Vale, cielo, vamos a tener que quitarte la camisa y ver tu adorable tripita para que pueda ponerte estos parches en el pecho, ¿vale?"

"Nooo," lloriqueó Peter, removiéndose un poco en el regazo de Steve. "No quero."

"Te prometo que no va a doler, Peter," le dijo Steve, aunque iba a quitarle la camisa de todos modos. No era como si realmente pudiera protestar. "Así la señorita puede escuchar tu corazón. ¿No es guay?"

Honestamente, estaba un poco fuera de su ámbito. ¿Los niños de la edad de Peter decían cosas como _guay_?¿cómo iba a saberlo? Si la forma en la que la paramédico intentaba esconder su sonrisa le decía algo, era probablemente que no.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó ella en vez de comentar nada, cuando Steve le quitaba la camisa a Peter por la cabeza, y un collar que no había visto antes se balanceaba y caía sobre su pecho.

Un rápido vistazo a la placa de identificación que colgaba de la cadena mostró que era una placa médica, y que Steve había estado en lo cierto –Peter tenía asma, y tenía tres años. Su apellido era Parker, lo cual podría ayudar al personal del hospital a encontrar algún pariente. Steve cogió la placa después de que la paramédico se la quitara a Peter, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, ella colocó los parches en el pecho de Peter y encendió el monitor del ritmo cardíaco.

"¿Steve?"

Steve alzó la vista cuando Natasha apareció en las puertas de la ambulancia. "Ey, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó.

"El resto de la calle está limpia," replicó, asintiendo. "Clint sacó a un par de personas de una casa en llamas unos bloques más allá, pero aparte de eso, parece que todos los demás salieron sin problemas."

"Aparte de esas dos víctimas," suspiró, mirando a Peter cuando la paramédico le pasaba una máscara de oxígeno por la cabeza. "Hacía tiempo que habían muerto cuando los encontré."

"La policía y el departamento de bomberos lo están mirando ahora," le dijo Natasha, "No fue culpa tuya."

"Ya," asintió, porque ya lo sabía –claro que lo sabía- pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. "¿Están, um… están los demás bien?"

"Una misión sencilla aparentemente," se encogió ella, y Steve la amó porque no le dijera nada sobre el cambio de tema. "Tony tiene la impresión que los robots están hechos de una peor calidad que los construidos por Tecnologías Hammer, así que no hubo problema."

"¿Dobot?" preguntó Peter, más consciente de lo que Steve lo había visto desde que lo encontró. Lo que fuera que estuviera saliendo de esa máscara estaba haciendo sin ninguna duda milagros. "¿Dobot, Stiv?"

Natasha alzó una ceja, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. La verdad es que Steve también estaba sorprendido –había asumido que el niño estaba tan desorientado que ni recordaría que le había dicho su nombre. Aun asi, simplemente le abrazó un poco más y alzó una ceja a Natasha –desafiándola a decir algo. Ella no lo hizo.

"Sí, chaval, ¿te gustan los robots?" preguntó, su mente vagando inexplicablemente a Tony por un momento.

"Ajam."

"Por muy estimulante que está conversación sea, deberíamos volver a la torre, Steve," cortó Natasha. "Sabes que Bruce se pone de mal humor si llegamos tarde y tiene que recalentar la cena."

Después de una batalla, las cenas se habían convertido en una especie de tradición para los Vengadores. Tomaban turnos –porque todos estaban agotados después de una pelea –para todo el equipo (excepto Tony y Clint, que siempre hacían trampa y pedían comida a domicilio) y tenían 'cena familiar' antes de cada uno ir por su cuenta. Bruce siempre insistía que la comida no sabía tan bien después de ser recalentada, así que todos se aseguraban de estar allí a la hora cuando era su turno de cocinar, porque hacer a Bruce feliz se había convertido rápidamente en algo importante para todos.

"Creo que podremos manejárnoslas a partir de ahora, si tienes que irte," le dijo la sanitaria. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Steve estaba reacio a dejar al pequeño, por razones que ni él mismo podía explicar.

"Vale, Peter," suspiró. "vamos a tumbarte, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que irme-"

"¡Noooo!" lloró el niño, poniéndose de morros inmediatamente bajo la máscara de oxígeno. "No, no, Stiv, no te vayas!"

Steve, realmente odiaba que los bebés lloraran cuando había algo que él podía hacer para evitarlo. Girando a Peter con cuidado, lo volvió a colocar contra su pecho y le lanzó a Natasha una mirada de _¿qué puedes hacer?_. No había forma de que pudiera dejar al niño cuando este estaba tan angustiado –podría hacerse más daño.

"Supongo que voy a tener que saltarme la cena esta noche," se encogió con seriedad. Se sentía mal por ello, claro, pero sólo era esta vez. Una vez dejara a Peter seguro en el hospital (y habiéndose asegurado de que iba a estar bien), iría a casa.

"Como quieras," replicó Natasha, rodando los ojos mientras daba un paso atrás, "pero tú le explicas a Bruce porque te vas a perder su guisado."

"Sí, señora," saludó Steve, sonriéndole mientras la paramédico cerraba las puertas. Volviéndose a Peter –que se había relajado bastante tras ver que Steve no se iba a ninguna parte –preguntó, "¿has estado alguna vez en una ambulancia? Las sirenas son super guay."

Esta vez, la sanitaria no pudo esconder su risa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Steve no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia con bebés, -claro que se había tomado fotografías con ellos en su tiempo de guerra, pero eso era todo – pero conectó inmediatamente con Peter. Tanto, de hecho, que, cuando llegaron al hospital, el personal creyó que era su padre.

Lo peor (o seguramente, lo mejor –aun lo estaba pensando) era que eso no era lo peor que podría pasarle. Peter era adorable.

Para cuando terminaron de estudiar al pequeño (y tuvieron que prometerle que Steve estaba simplemente en el pasillo para que dejara de llorar), Steve había dado las placas médicas a la enfermera del mostrador, y habían encontrado su archivo médico. Sus tutores legales, según la ficha, eran Ben y Mary Parker, y si ellos eran identificados como los cuerpos encontrados en el fuego, Peter era ahora –como Steve había sospechado – huérfano.

"¿Qué va a pasar con él?" preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"Se quedará aquí hasta que esté completamente recuperado," le dijo la enfermera con amabilidad, "pero tendremos que llamar a los servicios sociales por la mañana para que empiecen a rellenar su informe para cuando esté bien. Probablemente será transferido a su cuidado en un par de días, siempre que no hayan complicaciones."

"¿Así que entrará en el sistema?" suspiró, sin gustarle nada como sonaba eso. Ningún niño merecía crecer en un orfanato.

"Si no pueden encontrar ningún pariente, o alguien que lo acoja sobre la marcha, me temo que si," asintió la enfermera. "Es tan triste, perder a su familia tan joven."

"Sí," le dio la razón Steve, sonriendo entonces al ver a dos enfermeras empujando una cama y el suero por el pasillo. El pequeño Peter estaba apoyado sobre unas grandes y esponjosas almohadas, y parecía demasiado contento para un niño con un tubo enganchado a su nariz y su brazo. Al menos ya estaba limpio.

"¡Stiv!" gritó el pequeño, alzando los brazos con excitación al verlo. "¡Stiv, mira!"

Le enseñó la venda alrededor de su brazo que cubría la vía que tenía unida a su muñeca, y donde alguien–probablemente otra enfermera – había puesto una tirita de arañitas para mantenerlo en su sitio.

"es genial, chaval," replicó, asintiendo con agradecimiento a la enfermera con la que estaba hablando, y siguiendo al chico a una habitación individual.

"¿sabes? Si no eres familia, en realidad no deberías estar aquí," le dijo una de las enfermeras, pero él simplemente le lanzó una de sus mejores sonrisas de Capitán América, y ella suspiró, señalando a una silla para visitas. "Este pequeño debe ser especial, si tiene al Capitán América cuidándole."

Steve frunció el ceño porque él había hecho sus visitas al hospital para animar a los niños, pero se sentía diferente esta vez. Los niños lo adoraban, claro, pero nunca había conocido a ninguno que lo _necesitara_ como Peter lo hacía. Más que eso, se dio cuenta de que él mismo ya estaba igual de unido a él, y sabía que era una mala idea, pero simplemente no podía encontrar las fuerzas para dejar al pequeño a su cuenta. Recordaba cuando había sido un niño, sentado, solo y sufriendo, en una cama de hospital mientras sus padres estaban trabajando. Eso ya había sido bastante malo, y él sabía que seguían con vida. Pero ¿por lo que estaba pasando Peter? ¿Acaso el niño entendía si quiera lo que le había pasado? Después de todo, apenas había dejado de ser un bebé.

"Bueno, si te vas a quedar, no lo alborote. Lo que realmente necesita ahora es dormir," continuó la enfermera, revisando la vía de Peter una última vez, antes de girarse y seguir a su compañera fuera. "Si vuelvo y lo encuentro saltando por las paredes, lo echo, serñor."

"Si pasase eso, creo que preferiríais tenerme aquí para cogerlo," replicó Steve, sonriendo. "Tengo buenos reflejos."

La enfermera, por alguna razón, no pareció muy impresionada por su sentido de humor, y sólo rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación. Sin darle importancia, acercó la silla a la cama y se acomodó.

"¿Cómo te va, hombrecito?" preguntó con suavidad, inclinándose para quitar el flequillo de Peter de su cara. "Hoy debes de haberte asustado mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Aja," replicó Peter, bostezando mientras jugaba con el borde de su manta. Frunciendo un poco el ceño continuó, "Tío Ben y Tía May no despedtaban. Etabamos en la siesta y hubo un duido, pedo eyos no despedtadon. Ya eztan despiedtos, Stiv?"

Steve sabía que el niño preguntaría por su familia en algún momento, pero pensó que tendría más tiempo para poder contestarle. Era consciente que debía empezar a alejar esos pensamientos de largo plazo también, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando se encontró a Peter sentado mirándolo y preguntándole dónde estaban sus tíos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? No sabía que entendía el pequeño sobre la muerte ni nada.

"Ellos, um," empezó, y suspiró –decidiendo decirle la verdad. "Ellos no despertaron, no. Ahora están en el cielo, Peter. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Como Mamá y Papá," contestó Peter, pero parecía más frustrado que alterado. "¿Quién va azedme sanwiches de mantequiya de cacahuete y medmelada ahoda?"

Eso fue… una respuesta tan de niños que Steve no pudo evitar reírse. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que Peter no entendía la verdadera gravedad de todo lo que le había pasado ese día, o como eso iba a afectar a su futuro. Sólo le importaba ser alimentado y querido.

"No lo sé, pequeño," suspiró. "¿Por qué no duermes, y mañana te traigo uno?"

Hizo una mueca, esperando que el niño empezara a llorar de nuevo ante la idea de quedarse solo, pero para su sorpresa, sólo suspiro y se recostó en sus almohadas.

"¿Cuento?"

"¿qué…?" se paró Steve sorprendido por su petición, pero luego se encogió de hombros, porque, claro, eso lo podía hacer. "Claro. ¿Quieres un cuento sobre el Capitán América?"

Peter negó con la cabeza.

"Ok…¿Por qué no te cuento sobre lo que pasó cuando mi amigo Clint encontró un nido de pajaritos en nuestro tejado?" intentó de nuevo, y eso pareció llamar la atención del niño. "Vale, fue-"

"No, Stiv," le cortó con firmeza Peter. Cuando le miró con confusión, el pequeño levantó la esquina de su manta y le miró expectante. "Tienes que sentadte aquí pada cuentos."

Ah. Quitándose las sucias botas y colocándolas al lado de la cama (por hábito), movió un poco a Peter y se sentó a su lado. Sobre la marcha, el pequeño se acurrucó contra él, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Steve como si lo conociera de toda su vida. Pillado un poco de sorpresa por eso, Steve se recompuso y pasó un brazo alrededor del niño, abrazándolo.

"¿Así mejor?" preguntó, y Peter asintió. Sus pequeños párpados ya estaban empezando a cerrarse. "A mi amigo Clint le gusta estar en lugares altos, y el tejado de nuestra casa es muy muy alto-"

Al final, sólo pasaron diez minutos antes de que Peter cayera rendido. Steve no era un profesional en este tipo de cosas, pero creía que lo estaba haciendo remarcablemente bien, ahora que lo consideraba. Moviéndose lentamente, para no moverlo mucho y despertarlo, salió de la cama y lo arropó. No creía haber visto nunca algo tan adorable –acurrucado en sí mismo, y chupándose el pulgar tranquilamente, Peter era demasiado mono como para describirlo con palabras.

"Que te mejores, pequeño," susurró, aguantándose las ganas de quitarle el flequillo de la cara antes de coger sus botas y salir de la habitación.

El área de recepción parecía mucho más escandalosa ahora que salía de una relativa tranquilidad, y se colocó las botas con rapidez antes de tropezarse con nadie. La enfermera que le había dado el aviso antes pasó por su lado, y le dio un asentimiento de aprobación.

"¿Steve?¡Steve!"

Alzó la cabeza con confusión, y sonrió cuando vio a Tony abriéndose paso entre la multitud con una actitud bastante frenética. "Ey, Tony, ¿qué estás-?"

El resto de la frase quedó perdido con un _uff_ cuando el moreno le abrazó con fuerza. Después de un momento de sorpresa, Steve alzó los brazos para palmear la espalda del hombre.

"Um…¿estás bien, Tony?" preguntó, mirándolo a la vez que éste le dejaba ir.

"Natasha dijo que estabas en el hospital, así que…" fue diciendo Tony, mirando sus pies. "Admito que me entró un poco de pánico, vale, y debí haberla dejado terminar, pero-"

"Creíste que estaba herido," terminó Steve al darse cuente. "Bueno, ¡estoy bien! Ningún rasguño. Sólo quería asegurarme de que Peter estaba bien antes-"

"¿Peter?" preguntó Tony. "¿Quién es Peter?"

"Es el niño que saqué de una casa en ruinas," le dijo Steve. "Sus tíos murieron, y él empezaba a llorar cada vez que intentaba soltarlo, así que vine con él en la ambulancia."

"Oh," asintió el genio, y parecía… _¿aliviado?_ "Me pregunté que estaba pasando cuando la señora de recepción me señaló a pediatría. Bueno, esa es tu buena acción del día. Vámon-"

"Espera, Tony, yo-" Steve agarró el brazo del hombre cuando este iba a irse, pero su mente se quedó en blanco antes de poder terminar su frase. No podía decir lo que estaba pensando –ni siquiera debería estarlo pensando, en realidad, porque habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal- y, aun así, continuó, "voy a volver mañana. ¿crees que podría colar un sándwich de mermelada de cacahuete y mermelada sin que las enfermeras se dieran cuenta?"

En vez de soltar una carcajada como esperaba que hiciera por su pregunta, Tony le miró preocupado por sus palabras.

"Steve, sé que intentas ayudar, pero… ese no es nuestro trabajo," contestó, señalando a su alrededor. "Aparecemos y salvamos el día, pero hay una razón por la que no nos encariñamos."

"No lo estoy," se defendió Steve, aunque sabía que era una completa mentira. Ya estaba totalmente a merced de Peter, y, aún peor, ni siquiera le importaba.

"Lo único que digo," continuó Tony, alzando las manos con calma, "es que no es nuestra responsabilidad. Hay otra gente encargada de estos temas-"

"¡Pero no la hay!" explotó Steve, y ni siquiera se sintió mal de haber ofendido a Tony. "Están intentando encontrar a algún pariente con vida, pero parece cada vez más claro que está solo, Tony, y sólo es un bebé -"

"Y no es tu problema," replicó el genio con suavidad, y levantó una mano antes de que Steve pudiera regañarle por su insensibilidad. "No es que esté intentando ser un capullo, estoy intentando ser realista. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? No puedes _quedártelo_ , Steve -¡mira la clase de vida que llevamos! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para un niño!

"Lo único que saldría de esto es un corazón roto," continuó, suspirando con pesadez, para luego mostrar su sonrisa pública, "Y nadie quiere ver al Capitán América llorar, ¿verdad?"

Lentamente, mientras digería las palabras de Tony, Steve se desinfló. Sabía que el hombre tenía razón, claro, pero eso no hacía la verdad más digerible. Por supuesto, sabía que podría poner a Peter en peligro si alguien se enteraba lo encariñado que estaba, ¿pero no sería bajo su cuidado el mejor lugar para el niño, en todo caso? Lo protegería con su vida, después de todo.

Guau, espera, ¿de dónde había salido esa idea?

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado sobre ello, suspiró, agachó la cabeza, y murmuró, "Sólo… vayámonos a casa, Tony.

El genio parecía listo para enseñarle la salida.

Ignorando su sentido común, Steve se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente con la intención de volver al hospital. Había pasado la mitad de la noches despierto pensando en sus opciones, y había tomado la decisión de que cuando Peter estuviera lo suficientemente bien para dejar el hospital volvería a pensar sus opciones, pero, hasta entonces, le había prometido al niño un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada.

Justo antes de marcharse cogió (porque sabía por experiencia lo aburridos que eran los hospitales) un par de cuadernos de dibujo y una caja de lápices de su escritorio antes de dirigirse a la cocina a hacer el sándwich.

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

Intentó esconder lo mucho que le había sobresaltado la voz de Clint mirando con firmeza al arquero. En vez de acongojarse como debería, el hombre sonrió desde su posición sobre la nevera y se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca del bol que tenía en las manos.

"No está bien asustar así a la gente," le dijo Steve, yendo hacia la alacena para coger los ingredientes.

"Es mi trabajo," le respondió el arquero, sorbiendo lo que le quedaba de leche. "pero estás evadiendo mi pregunta; ¿Vas a algún lado?"

Steve suspiró, concentrándose intencionadamente en los frascos frente a él cuando respondió, "Vuelvo al hospital."

"Oh, vale."

A medio camino de extender la mermelada en el pan Steve se detuvo y lo miró –completamente anonadado por la simple aceptación del arquero. La verdad es que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Clint como hacía con los demás –al hombre le gustaba ir a su aire (y, en el fondo, Steve creía que sentía que no pertenecía igual al equipo por lo que había pasado con Loki) – por lo que sus opiniones siempre eran territorio desconocido, porque Steve no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

"No…¿No vas a decirme que es una mala idea?" preguntó, bajando el cuchillo para concentrarse completamente en el hombre. "¿No me vas a decir que no me encariñe?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo," se encogió Clint alegremente, aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Stark mencionó algo sobre que el niño probablemente sería huérfano anoche después de que te acostaras, y, bueno… sé lo que es eso, ¿vale? Lo único que te voy a decir es que no juegues con el niño si no vas en serio, porque eso será peor. Por lo demás, ya sabes… dale muchos abrazos y cosas. El cuaderno de dibujo también es buena idea."

"Um… ¿gracias?" contestó Steve, un poco de piedra por la sinceridad del hombre. Había leído todos los expedientes de sus compañeros de equipo claro –conocía sus trágicos pasados –así que ahora que lo pensaba, no había ninguna duda de que Clint estaba en contra del sistema si había una opción mejor.

"Y, eh, puedo mantener a Stark a raya para que no se entere si por casualidad sale de su taller," sugirió el arquero, sonriendo.

"La probabilidad de que eso pase es minúscula," se rio Steve, girándose para terminar su sándwich. Sabía, que después de su pequeña discusión de ayer en el hospital, el genio estaba enfurruñado, y eso significaba que no saldría de su taller por lo menos en unos días.

Steve tenía que recordar llevarle algo de comer cuando volviera del hospital. Demonios, hasta tenía ganas de hamburguesa; llamaría para pedir cuando volviera. Tony siempre estaba de buen humor después de una hamburguesa, después de todo, hasta podría usarlo como disculpa.

"Gracias, Clint," asintió, guardando el sándwich en una bolsita para que se mantuviera fresco. "Llámame si pasa cualquier cosa."

"Sí, lo mismo digo," replicó el arquero, y dejó que Steve le diera una palmada en la espalda mientras pasaba por su lado.

Ese hombre era un potencial aliado con el tema de Peter, decidió mientras entraba en el ascensor. Ahora mismo, le vendría bien tener aliados.

Las enfermeras parecían tan sorprendidas de verle de nuevo tan pronto, y aunque no fuera tan común, se sintió un poco resentido por ello. Era el Capitán América, por amor de dios –sin nada más, toda su imagen personal estaba construida sobre la idea del bueno y amable americano. Probablemente no deberían estar tan sorprendidas, ¿no?

Sin darle más importancia entró en la habitación de Peter, y se lo encontró tarareando la canción de una serie infantil que estaba en la tele y bebiéndose la leche de un vaso con boquilla.

"Hola, Peter," sonrió. "¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

El niño se sentó recto en seguida y sonrió entusiasmado. "¡Stiv!"

"Así es," asintió, algo aliviado. Una pequeña parte de él había estado preocupada de que no lo recordara. "Bueno, ¿has desayunado ya o aun tienes tiempo para-"

Cuando sacó la bolsa con el sándwich de su bolsillo, los ojos de Peter se abrieron de una forma muy cómica y chilló, "¡mantequiya de cacauete y medmelada!"

"Exacto," sonrió, atravesando la habitación para sentarse en el borde de la cama. "Te lo prometí, ¿no?"

"Ajá," asintió Peter, estirándose para coger el sándwich. "¿Porfi?"

"Aquí tienes, pequeño."

Steve le dio una de las mitades y el pequeño lo cogió en seguido. Más de la mitad del relleno acabó más por su cara que en su boca, pero sus sonrojadas mejillas estaban graciosísimas por su gran sonrisa, y el feliz canturreo que soltaba mientras masticaba, así que Steve se lo tomó como algo bastante bueno.

"¿Está bueno?" preguntó, tomando las cortezas que le daba el niño a cambio de la otra mitad. Peter asintió, demasiado ocupado con su sándwich como para malgastar tiempo con palabras.

Mientras veía al pequeño devorando el premio, un cálido y pesado sentimiento se asentó en su pecho. Nunca se había sentido así con un niño antes –protector, y con la necesidad de educarlo y quererlo. La verdad es que siempre se había sentido un poco incómodo cuando estaba rodeado de niños, al principio porque era demasiado débil y enfermizo para estar con ellos, y después por miedo a lastimarlos con su super fuerza. Peter, en cambio, Peter no estaba asustado en lo más mínimo. Peter era adorable, y tenía que ser protegido y amado a todo coste.

"¿Terminado?" preguntó, dándole su vaso con boquilla a cambio de los últimos restos. "Vamos a tener que limpiar esa carita, porque pareces recién salido de la escena de un crimen."

Era verdad –Peter tenía crema de cacahuete por todas las manos, y roja y frutal mermelada por sus mejillas y labios. Parecía como si se hubiera comido el cerebro de alguien. El niño estuvo de acuerdo e hizo un pequeño sonido consternado al tiempo que extendía la mano que no tenía el vaso en su boca hacia Steve esperando que hiciera algo con el desastre.

Pensándolo, Steve se levantó y fue al baño para mojar algo del papel reforzado. Al volver a la habitación, se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama y empezó a limpiar a Peter. El niño hizo un poco de pataleta pero de por sí la experiencia no fue tan mala, y se veía muy bien cuando hubo acabado.

"¿Ves? ¿A qué no ha sido tan malo?" sonrió, dejando los papeles sucios en la mesilla de noche. Peter se puso de morros de forma adorable, pero no estuvo mucho –riéndose unos segundos después. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. "De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece si ahora pintamos un poco?"

Peter pareció eufórico con la idea.

Colorearon durante casi toda la mañana. Peter era extremadamente bueno para su edad; claro que no pudo evitar salirse de las líneas, pero su forma de trabajo era muy buena. Steve podía adivinar que estaba dibujando en cada momento.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó la hora de comer, Peter estaba empezando a estar más inquieto – y con buena razón también; habían estado encerrados en la misma habitación sin básicamente nada que hacer durante horas. Por eso, y con el permiso de las enfermeras, Steve decidió llevarse a Peter a caminar por la sala. No podían ir ni demasiado lejos ni demasiado rápido – porque Peter no caminaba completamente bien, aunque Steve lo llevaba de la mano para ayudarle a mantenerse recto, y por el poste de intravenosa que tenían que llevar con ellos –pero Peter pareció disfrutar cada momento. Saludaba adorablemente a cada enfermera o doctor que pasara, e incluso a un par de padres y otros niños enfermos, en realidad, encantaba a todos con los que se encontraban.

Para cuando estaban volviendo a la habitación, Steve no podía negarlo más; había caído completamente bajo los encantos de Peter.

Parecía haber un cambio en la atmósfera cuando llegaron a la recepción de las enfermeras de enfrente de la habitación de Peter, y Steve lo asoció al hombre y la mujer de caros trajes que estaban ahí de pie. Deben de ser los trabajadores sociales, pensó.

"Ah, miren, aquí están," suspiró la enfermera, haciéndole señas a Steve para que acercara a Peter. De mala gana, hizo lo que se le mandó, pero esta vez llevando a Peter en la seguridad de sus brazos. "Estos son John Hammond y Anna Patricks de Servicios del menos, Sr Rogers. Están aquí para revisar el caso de Peter."

"Así que los rumores son ciertos," el hombre –Hammond – sonrió, estirando la mano para dársela a Steve. "El Capitán América ha quedado deslumbrado contigo, ¿eh, Peter?"

"¿Stiv?" susurró Peter, golpeando nerviosamente el pecho de Steve cuando Hammond se inclinó hacia ellos escrutándole.

"Me recuerda a mi cuando era niño," respondió Steve con tranquilidad, aunque esa explicación no fuera ni la mitad de la verdad. Sutilmente, removió a Peter a su cadera para alejarlo de Hammond. "Él parece haberse quedado deslumbrado conmigo también."

"No estamos intentando discutir con usted, Sr Rogers," cortó Patricks suavemente. "Todos queremos lo que sea mejor para Peter, después de tod-"

"Poner a un bebé en el sistema no es lo mejor para nadie," espetó Steve, mucho más frío de lo que había pretendido, "Y ciertamente no para Peter."

"¿Y entonces que sugiere que hagamos, Sr Rogers?" preguntó Hammond, empezando a irritarse.

"Yo…" se detuvo Steve, porque esto era, ¿no? Era el momento.

Mirando al pequeño niño de sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que había tomado su decisión el instante en el que decidió venir con él al hospital la primera vez. No había podido salvar a sus tíos, no, pero… a lo mejor podía salvar a Peter.

"Yo lo adoptaré," decidió en voz alta, y entonces miró a los trabajadores sociales y repitió, "Adoptaré a Peter."

Parecía que había dejado a todo el mundo en silencio. Hasta Peter estaba chupándose el dedo calladamente.

"Sr Rogers…" empezó Patricks, con el aire de un padre condescendiente, "no puede esperar que creamos que usted puede ofrecerle a Peter una seguridad –"

"No existe un lugar más seguro," argumentó Steve, porque ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería hacerlo. "Estaría bajo la protección de seis de las personas más capaces del mundo. La torre de los Vengadores tiene uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad del mundo; Peter estaría completamente a salvo, y, más que eso, sería totalmente adorado."

"Y Hulk-"

"Es el más encantado con los niños de todos nosotros, así que ni me haga empezar con ello. Hulk es básicamente un niño grande."

Los trabajadores sociales estaban empezando a persuadirse –podría asegurar Steve. Aun mejor, la normalmente estoica enfermera tenía una mirada de fiera afirmación, y se sintió orgulloso por ello.

"Tiene que entender, Sr Rogers, que no podemos simplemente entregarle a Peter," explicó Patricks. "Hay un procedimiento que-"

"Y lo seguiremos, por supuesto," accedió Steve. "Todos los documentos que necesiten que firme, y lo que sea, lo haré."

"No es tan simple," replicó Hammond. "Tendríamos que revisar el lugar de residencia antes de que el niño se mudara, y –si pasa el examen – tendría a Peter durante un período de prueba de tres meses, durante los cuales habría inspecciones, y la decisión final se tomaría al finalizar ese período de prueba. No creía que simplemente podría llevárselo, ¿verdad?"

"Yo – no, claro que no," replicó Steve, empezando a cogerle tirria a Hammond. "Así que, ¿tengo que hacer segura la torre para un bebé?"

"Eso sería un comienzo, sí."

Tenía que hablar con Tony sobre esto – joder, con todo el equipo – porque se acaba de comprometer con un niño de tres años para toda la vida, y ellos merecen saberlo al menos antes de que lleve el niño a casa (Porque estaba pasando ya, sin importar lo que Hammond pensara).

Pero no iba a ser una conversación afable.

"Ok," asintió, tomando aire. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para prepararlo?"

"Bueno, sus pulmones están mejorando, pero aun estamos preocupados por sus niveles de hidratación. Al doctor lo gustaría tenerlo en observación al menos un par de días más, pero creo que después de eso ya podrá marcharse," dijo la enfermera. "Es un pequeño luchador, después de todo."

Cuando dijo esas últimas palabras mirando directamente a Steve, podría haberla besado por su aprobación. Ahora mismo, tomaría todo lo que pudiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Necesito vuestra ayuda," fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca en cuanto salió del ascensor y entró a la sala común. Todos los Vengadores, menos Tony, estaban ahí viendo la tele.

"Voy a necesitar una de esas hamburguesas antes de ofrecer mis servicios," replicó Clint, señalando al paquete que tenía Steve en la mano.

"No, estas son para Tony," replicó, acercando la bolsa a su pecho. Los demás soltaron un zumbido como de conocimiento al mismo tiempo, y él frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué estáis zumbando?"

"Ningún motivo," le dijo Bruce, sonriendo. "Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"Desesperadamente," asintió. "Creo que acabo de adoptar un niño."

"¿Lo hiciste de verdad?" se carcajeó Clint. "Nat, me debes veinte dólares."

"Steve, me has traicionado," le dijo Natasha, suspirando mientras cogía su bolso de la mesa. Steve no quería ni saber porque tenían una apuesta sobre eso.

"Bueno, no lo he adoptado oficialmente aún," rectificó. "Servicios sociales vendrán mañana para verificar el ambiente de la casa, así que necesito adaptar mi piso y el piso común a prueba de bebés antes de que lleguen."

"Y necesitas nuestra ayuda," asintió Thor. "¡Entonces ayudar debemos!"

Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo, y Steve… estaba, honestamente, un poco sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido. "¿Todos… todos estáis bien con esto? Peter también va a afectar vuestras vidas."

"¿Es lo que de verdad quieres?" preguntó Bruce con seriedad. "¿Crees que podrías ser un cariñoso y comprometido padre para Peter?"

Eso hizo a Steve detenerse, porque… nunca había pensado en el hecho de que estaría criando a Peter como a su hijo. ¿Cómo algo así no había cruzado por su mente? Cuanto más lo pensaba, sin embargo, más le gustaba que hubiera alguien que lo necesitara y pensara en él de esa forma. Claro que no sería fácil, pero Peter merecía eso y más.

"Sí," decidió. "Creo que sí."

"Entonces, eso es todo lo que importa al final," se encogió Clint. "No es como si al niño le fuera a faltar de algo, viviendo aquí, y lo demás podemos irlo averiguando con el tiempo."

"Gracias," susurró Steve, sobrecogido de repente por una ola de gratitud. "Yo…de verdad, gracias, chicos."

"Aunque, tienes que decírselo a Tony," Natasha hizo una mueca, y sí, seguramente estaba más que un poco jodido.

Dejó al resto del equipo con la ayuda de JARVIS, mirando artículos sobre paternidad y pidiendo todo lo que Peter pudiera necesitar, mientras él fue a recalentar las hamburguesas de Tony (un soborno, ahora, parecía), y recusante se dirigió al taller. Como había esperado, el hombre estaba sumergido en el trabajo cuando llegó.

"¿Tony?" llamó, haciendo señas a JARVIS para que bajara la música.

"Oh, hola, Steve," replicó el genio, viéndolo cuando miró alrededor para buscar el motivo del cambio de nivel en el sonido. "Me alegra que estés aquí, en realidad –estaba trabajando en tu traje. Creo que puedo hacerlo más a prueba de balas."

Steve decidió ignorar la cálida y confusa sensación que le subió por el estómago al oír que Tony se alegraba de que estuviera ahí. Estaba empezando a sospechar que de verdad tenía algo con lo de ser necesitado –Sam seguía diciéndoselo de todos modos. Aunque no es como si fuera algo malo, ¿verdad? Ser necesario era bueno.

"Yo, um, en realidad tengo que hablar contigo," replicó, mostrándole la bolsa de hamburguesas. "¿Te he traído el almuerzo?"

Tony estaba intentando actuar normal, pero Steve conocía de sobra cuanto amaba el hombre las hamburguesas. Después de un momento, el moreno no pudo contenerse más, e hizo señas con las manos para que se las diera, sonriendo, Steve se las tendió alegremente.

"Sabes, si esto es para conseguir que coma," empezó el genio, metiéndose media hamburguesa en la boca, "está funcionando completamente, muy hábil."

"No es por eso, no," Steve sacudió la cabeza, llevando una silla para sentarse a su lado. "Pero tenemos que tener esa conversación, porque no comes ni de cerca lo suficiente. Y no, antes de que empieces, esos smoothies que Dum-E hace no son comida. Estoy seguro de que lo intenta, pero le vi poner aceite de motor en el último."

"Sabía que sabía a algo raro," murmuró Tony con la boca llena de hamburguesa. "¿Sobre qué, entonces?"

"Yo…" Steve pensó en esperar hasta que el moreno se comiera toda la bolsa de hamburguesas –y estuviera, además, demasiado lleno para gritarle –pero no creía que pudiera aguantarlo más. No tenía tiempo para postergarlo. "Voy a adoptar a Peter, Tony."

"¿Quién es P-" y entonces los ojos de Tony se abrieron cómicamente, y empezó a atragantarse con la hamburguesa. Su corazón martilleando con ansiedad en su pecho, Steve le dio golpecitos en la espalda hasta que pudo tragar y tomar aire agitadamente. "Tú – Tú vas….¿Por qué vas-?"

"No tiene a nadie más, Tony, y no puedo dejar que lo lleven a un orfanato –simplemente no puedo," suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "No has visto su pequeña cara, sentado en esa gran cama de hospital solo, y-"

"Sí, pero, Steve, es un niño," replicó Tony, gesticulando salvajemente con su hamburguesa. "un niño de verdad que necesita cosas, y llora, y vomita, y-"

"Lo sé, Tony."

"- y vas a tener que llevarlo al colegio, y vas a tener que ser un padre."

"Tony," suspiró Steve, cubriendo la boca del hombre con su mano. "Lo sé, ¿vale? Sé que no es algo de poco tiempo, pero necesito hacerlo, ¿vale? Me necesita también. Mira, entiendo que afecta a todo el equipo, y sé que esta es tu casa. Si no estás cómodo con esto, yo…" suspiró de nuevo, encogiéndose un poco. "Supongo que podría mudarme. No espero que tú-"

"¿Qué? Steve, ¿qué? No," le cortó Tony, tirando de la mano de Steve fuera de su boca, y pareciendo un poco afligido. "No, no voy a echarte, por Dios. No te irás a ningún lado, no, no lo estoy diciendo. Es sólo que…un bebé, Steve."

"Lo sé, Tony," rio.

"Las vidas que llevamos, Steve, es… no es seguro para un niño," suspiró el moreno. "¿Y si se hace daño, o-"

"No dejaré que eso pase," sacudió la cabeza, porque _por encima de su cadáver_. "El equipo no dejaría que eso pase. Ya somos una familia, Tony, y siempre cuidamos los unos de los otros, ¿no? Peter simplemente se incluiría en ello."

"Pero los niños son frágiles," murmuró Tony, pero Steve podía ver que, también, lo estaba empezando a persuadir.

"Es lo que quiero, Tony," explicó, colocando una mano sobre una de las del moreno, "y necesito tu apoyo. No te pido que cuides de él, pero sólo… los trabajadores sociales vendrán mañana para revisar la torre, y los demás están ayudando, pero yo, sinceramente, no sé ni por dónde empezar."

"Vale," suspiró Tony, comiéndose lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa. "Eso puedo hacerlo."

Steve suspiró aliviado, y no pudo evitar abrazar al hombre. "Gracias, Tony. Dios, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí."

Después de un momento, Tony le devolvió el abrazo.

Steve no sabía como lo habían conseguido (trabajado durante casi toda la noche, más que nada), pero, a la mañana siguiente, ya tenían todo preparado. Tony había llamado a su decoradora nada más terminar su charla, y ella había trabajado sin descanso para convertir la habitación vacía en el piso de Steve en un paraíso infantil. Mientras tanto, Steve y los vengadores habían salido en grupos para comprar todo lo que fuera necesario y apreciado por un niño de tres años. Tony y Natasha se habían encargado de la ropa; Clint y Thor de los juguetes y libros, lo que dejó a Steve comprando muebles, y Bruce comida.

Para cuando se volvieron a reunir en el cuarto recién decorado de Peter (la alfombra era de un azul oscuro, y las paredes eran alternadas entre blanco y rojo – algo que Tony encontró divertidísimo), tenían todos un montón de cosas. Sam llegó cuando Clint y Thor estaban peleándose con el armario que estaban montando, mientras los demás colocaban en montones la ropa, los libros y los juguetes.

"¿Qué…qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Sam, mirando alrededor con horror desde la puerta. "Cuando JARVIS me dijo que estabais todos en la habitación de invitados de Steve, esto no era ni por asomos lo que pensé que me encontraría-"

"Steve adoptó un niño, así que ahora tenemos un montón de mierda para niños," explicó Clint, gruñendo a la puerta del armario que se negaba a mantenerse recta lo suficiente para qué el la atornillara.

"Tú… por supuesto que lo hiciste," suspiró Sam, echándole una mirada molesta pero con cariño. "No pienso tocarlo ni con un palo, tío."

"Aun no lo he adoptado," replicó Steve, centrándose en el libro de imágenes que tenía en sus manos. "Los trabajadores sociales vendrán mañana para ver si la torre es lo suficiente segura para criar un niño, y, después de eso, tengo que pasar un período de prueba de tres meses para demostrar que puedo cuidar de Peter como se debe. Finalmente, si paso, podremos hacerlo permanente. Por ahora simplemente lo estoy acogiendo."

"Sí, pero todos sabemos que acabarás adoptándolo," le golpeó Natasha en el hombro. "Eres el Capitán América, por amor de Dios. No creo que nadie pudiera decirte que no."

"Y si lo hacen, Stark tiene abogados," añadió Sam, obviamente habiéndolo aceptado tan fácilmente como el resto y dirigiéndose ahora a las instrucciones de la cama infantil que Steve había comprado.

Dios, amaba a sus amigos.

Pues sí, trabajaron toda la noche (pidiendo pizza cuando les entraba el hambre), y cuando la mañana llegó estaban todos exhaustos por no haber dormido casi nada –pero lo habían conseguido –Todo el piso de Steve, y el piso en común había sido preparado a prueba de niños. Todos los armarios tenían el cierre de seguridad, y no había ningún artículo pequeño o peligroso a su alcance.

Estaban preparados.

"Amigo, no tienes porque preocuparte," le dijo Thor cuando lo vio caminando de un lado a otro en el salón común. "Hemos puesto gran esfuerzo en prepararlo para el bebé en tan poco tiempo, y estarán muy contentos."

"Gracias, grandullón," replicó Steve, palmeándole el hombro. "Esto es lo que quiero –claro que sí – pero está pasando tan rápido, y-"

"La responsabilidad es grande," admitió Thor, "y todos los bueno padres están nerviosos al principio, pero siempre se adaptan al cambio."

Cuando iba a preguntarle a Thor si de verdad pensaba que iba a ser un buen padre, Tony entró en la sala. El hombre parecía hecho polvo; Steve no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido, de verdad, pero no parecía muy descansado cuando habían hablado el día anterior tampoco.

"JARVIS dice que los trabajadores sociales están subiendo," anunció. "Llegarán aquí en cualquier momento."

Oh, Dios, esto era. Steve sintió como una fuerte sensación de determinación le pasaba, y se encontró colocándose en pose firme automáticamente, asi que se obligó a calmarse y pararse menos estoico.

"Puedo ayudarte a enseñarles todo, si quieres," ofreció el genio, colocando una mano en el hombro de Tony como apoyo.

"No, yo –gracias, Tony, pero tengo que hacerlo solo," replicó, tomando aire. "Simplemente… id a hacer lo que normalmente hacéis a media mañana, y yo…. Supongo que os avisaré como ha ido cuando acabe."

"De acuerdo," asintió Tony, sonriendo de modo alentador, antes de girarse hacia Thor. "Ey, ¿qué te parece si tomamos tortitas y bacon para desayunar?"

"¡No hagáis un destrozo en la cocina!" les dijo Steve.

"No te preocupes – las haremos en el penthouse," rodó los ojos Tony, pero seguía sonriéndolo de forma alentadora mientras guiaba a Thor al ascensor. En el momento justo; Hammond y Patricks salieron del ascensor mientras ellos entraban, y Tony les saludó respetuosamente con la cabeza al pasar por su lado, pero no dijo nada mientras las puertas se cerraban y desaparecían de la vista.

Steve tomó aire de nuevo, y colocó una sonrisa en su cara. Que comience el show.

En general, cree haber hecho un buen trabajo en venderles la casa. Los llevó alrededor del piso común, empezando por el salón, yendo después a la cocina y a la sala de juegos. Parecieron impresionados con lo bien abastecida que estaba la nevera (gracias, Bruce), y por el esfuerzo usado en colocar cierres protectores en todos los armarios, pero estaban sobre todo impresionados, de lejos, con JARVIS, y su capacidad para ayudar y cuidar de Peter.

"El Sr Stark tiene cámaras instaladas por todos lados," explicó Steve mientras los dirigía al ascensor para ir a su piso, "y más sensores aún, así que JARVIS sabe dónde estamos todos en todo momentos mientras estamos en la torre. Más que eso –puede escanear nuestros vitales y llamar a cualquier teléfono si estamos en peligro."

"Eso parece increíble, Sr Rogers," dijo Patricks, anotándolo en su informe cuando entraron en el ascensor y empezaron a bajar. "Pero tengo una pregunta -¿quién se encargaría de Peter si hubiera una emergencia de los Vengadores? No pretenderá dejar a un niño al cuidado de una Inteligencia Artificial."

Y… mierda. Steve en realidad no había pensado en eso. "Bueno, yo, um."

"Estoy seguro de que podremos dejar a alguno detrás encargado de cuidar del pequeño," replicó Tony, apareciendo ante ellos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de Steve. "O, si no, estoy seguro de que Happy –mi guardaespaldas – estaría encantado de vigilar al niño por unas horas."

Oh Dios, el equipo entero estaba ahí, sentados alrededor de su encimera y comiéndose su comida. Joder, Sam hasta le saludó con la mano mientras guiaba a los trabajadores sociales fuera del ascensor hasta el salón.

"¿Y si el Sr Rogers es herido mortal en batalla?" preguntó Hammond, mirando a todos con cuidado. "¿Entonces qué?"

"Bueno, somos seis, ¿ve?" replicó Clint con la boca llena de tortita, señalando a la gente de su alrededor. "Siete, si cuentan a Rhodes, pero él es más eventual. Si Steve fuera asesinado –lo cual, ya saben, super soldado, es poco probable - ¿de verdad creen que dejaríamos al niño en la estacada?"

Steve estaba sin palabras. Una cosa era que el equipo aceptará a Peter en su casa y en la vida de Steve, pero ¿ofrecerse físicamente como tutores si él no conseguía volver a casa? No habían palabras que expresaran lo agradecido que estaba.

"Somos una familia," concedió Natasha. "Nos cuidamos los unos de los otros."

Patricks anotó algo más en su informe, y parecía excesivamente complacida. Hammond no, pero Steve estaba empezando a creer que ese hombre no era feliz con nada, así que no le dio importancia.

"Bueno, um…ya han conocido al equipo," rio nerviosamente. "¿Por qué no les enseño la habitación de Peter?"

Señalando a una puerta a la izquierda (en la cual la decoradora había pintado el nombre de Peter, por lo que era difícil equivocarse), los guió hasta allí y los dejó entrar. Sinceramente, estaba muy orgulloso por el trabajo tomado en esta habitación. Las paredes se habían secado y parecían inmaculadas, y todos los muebles estaban montados y colocados en su sitio. Alguien (seguramente Bruce, de nuevo) había colocado todo – los libros estaban en orden alfabético en las estanterías, y los juguetes que no cabían en ningún lado habían sido colocados en una caja de juguete a los pies de la cama de Peter. Steve había escogido un juego de sábanas de robots animados, y los pequeños robots rojos y azules hacían juego con las paredes y la alfombra. Le hubiese encantado una habitación así cuando era un niño.

"Vosotros…¿Habéis hecho todo esto en menos de un día?" preguntó Patricks, paseando por la habitación.

"No, um, no hemos dormido mucho," dijo con honestidad, rascándose detrás del cuello. "Aunque todos han ayudado."

"Ya veo," asintió ella, colocando en pie una figurita de Iron Man que había caído sobre Thor en una estantería. "Esto es impresionante, Sr Rogers."

"También hemos comprado ropa," añadió, yendo a abrir la puerta del armario. La verdad es que creía que Tony y Natasha se habían pasado un poco – ningún bebé necesitaba un estante de zapatos en lo bajo de su armario –pero todo lo que habían escogido era de una calidad increíble y, Steve tenía que admitirlo, completamente adorable. "Bueno, puedo comprarle otra ropa si no le gusta esta, y lo mismo pasa con los libros y juguetes, y-"

"Creo que somos bastante conscientes de que puede proveer cosas físicas al chico," le cortó Hammond. "Lo que más me interesa, Sr Rogers, es si puede ofrecerle una estabilidad emocional."

"Yo - ¿a qué se refiere?" preguntó Steve.

"Sería un padre soltero, ¿correcto?" preguntó el hombre. "Tiene el apoyo de su equipo, evidentemente, pero esta estadísticamente probado que un niño creciendo en una familia cuyo núcle-"

"Mi madre fue una madre soltera la mayor parte de mi infancia," le cortó Steve, casi sin suprimir la rabia que le entró de golpe, porque _¿cómo se atrevía?_ "Ella estaba completamente sola, trabajando todo lo que podía para que yo pudiera tener un techo sobre mi cabeza, y un cuidado médico, y las cosas no estaban bien en aquel entonces, pero diría que hizo un gran trabajo, ¿no cree?"

Parecía que había dejado al hombre sin palabras, lo que lo hizo sentir orgulloso. Sabía que no había querido ofenderle – aunque una parte de sí creía que a lo mejor había sido así – pero Hammond era el hombre moderno, no Steve, y hasta él sabía que no había una fórmula secreta en cuanto al criado de un niño –solo un amor incondicional.

"Mi intención es asegurarme de que Peter nunca, en toda su vida, crea que no es querido. No tengo una pareja, no, pero tengo una familia, y él también la tendrá," añadió, mirando directamente a Hammond ahora.

"Creo… creo que hemos visto y escuchado suficiente," murmuró Patricks después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo. "Su sinceridad y pasión es refrescante, Sr Rogers. Vinimos esperando…bueno, no esperábamos mucho, para serle completamente sincera, pero nos ha probado a _ambos_ –" le echó una mirada a Hammond, "-que estábamos equivocados. Habrá mucho papeleo que rellenar, pero creo que estamos listos para seguir al segundo paso de la adopción."

"Eso, eso es fantástico," suspiró Steve con alivio, y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. "¡Eso es fantástico, Dios, gracias!"

Iba a suceder. Dios, iba a ser un padre, y Peter iba a vivir con ellos, y… y no se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba esto hasta entonces. No sabía que hubiera hecho si la torre no hubiera sido aprobada. Si, se había aclimatado al presente, pero aun estaba trabajando en lo de 'tener a gente para él'.

Realmente, realmente necesitaba esto.

"Voy a dejarle esta carpeta," continuó Patricks, extendiéndosela. "Hay mucho que rellenar, pero necesitamos que lo haga antes de que se lo podamos traer mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, señora," asintió, echándole un vistazo. No había bromeado cuando dijo que había mucho que rellenar.

"Aparte de eso, ¡diría que estás preparado!" sonrió ella. "La verdad es que temíamos esto, pero en realidad ha resultado uno de los casos menos difíciles que hemos tenido. Me quito el sombrero ante usted y su equipo."

"Gracias," sonrió Steve, sintiéndose un poco atolondrado. "Los acompañó a la salida."

Les hizo una seña para que fueran por delante suya, e ignoró a su equipo, que les estaban mirando sin respirar desde detrás mientras entraban al ascensor y bajaban hasta la entrada. Cuando tenían ya una distancia de seguridad, soltó aire profundamente, y se giró a su equipo –fingiendo una cara de resignación reservada.

"¿Y bien?" Clint fue el primero en soltar, tirando su tenedor a la mesa. "¿Voy a ser tío o qué? Tengo que empezar ya con mi embarazoso discurso para su boda, o no estará terminado a tiempo-"

"Pasamos," asintió Steve, incapaz de fingir por más tiempo. "¡Peter se muda mañana!"

"¡Felicidades, hermano!" bramó Thor, seguido rápidamente por festejos y gritos de los demás. Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Natasha lo estaba atrayendo a un abrazo de grupo, y todos se estaban peleando para poder abrazarlo.

Todos menos Tony.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el genio no estaba en el abrazo con ellos, el hombre había tenido tiempo de sobra para escapar, y parecía haber tomado su responsabilidad, porque no se le veía por ningún lado. Steve frunció el ceño, sin saber porque el genio habría desaparecido ahora que claramente iban a celebrar, pero suponiendo en seguida adonde había ido.

Tendría que ir a hablar con él después, cuando todos se hubieran calmado.

Por desgracia, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Tony como quería. El genio se había, como había sospechado, encerrado en su taller, y Steve pasó el resto del día celebrando con el resto del equipo y haciendo recados de última hora antes de ir al hospital con una bolsa para pasar la noche para él y Peter. Pensó que podría pasar la noche con el chico, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, y quería asegurarse de que esto era lo que Peter también quería, antes de que fuera formal.

"Hola, chaval," sonrió, asomándose por la puerta. Estaba ocupado viendo dibujos y tomándose la leche, pero jadeo excitadamente cuando lo vio.

"¡Stiv!" chilló, abriendo los brazos para abrazarle, escupiendo algo de leche sobre sí mismo en el proceso mientras Steve entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Sin dudarlo esta vez, porque se sentía más seguro sabiendo que Peter era _suyo_ para cuidarlo, soltó su bolsa a los pies de la cama y cogió al pequeño en brazos. Peter rio animadamente, abrazando el cuello de Steve cuando este lo colocaba sobre su cadera.

"¿Me echaste de menos?" preguntó, sonriendo, y recibió un sincero beso recubierto de leche en la mejilla. No pudo hacer más que sonreír con fuerza. "Me tomaré eso como un sí. Y bueno, ¿qué estamos viendo?"

"Dora," replicó Peter, abrazándose más a él, todavía en sus brazos, Steve se acomodó en la cama y dejó a Peter acostado sobre su pecho. No sabía lo que era Dora, pero parecía ser una niña que iba de un lado a otro con un mono, y Peter estaba embelesado con el programa, así que él no iba a quejarse. De hecho, se guardó esa información para más adelante –sabiendo, ahora, que podría necesitarla.

Peter estaba agotado cuando los dibujos acabaron. Se terminó la leche, y había empezado a jugar con los cordones de la sudadera de Steve ausentemente, así que cuando las letras comenzaron a salir, él ya estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos.

"Ey, ¿Peter?" le preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo que si iba a hacerlo, tenía que ser ya. "¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre tus tíos, cariño?"

"Fuedon al cielo," replicó Peter, recolocándose sobre Steve. "Con Mamá y papá."

"Así es," asintió. "Y te quieren muchísimo, pero, ahora que están en el cielo, ni pueden ocuparse de ti. Quieren, pero no pueden."

"Como Mamá y Papá," suspiró el niño. "¿Pod que soi malo?"

"No, dios, no," Steve sacudió la cabeza rotundamente, acercando al pequeño a su pecho. "No, Peter, eres un niño bueno. A veces estas cosas pasan, pero no es tu culpa. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Peter resopló, y giró hasta acabar pecho contra pecho con Steve y se apoyó en sus codos. "¿Te vas a id también, Stiv?"

Su carita parecía tan desalentada, al borde de las lágrimas, que Steve se giró para que el pequeño quedará acostado en la cama y el protectoramente alrededor. "No, Peter, no me voy a ningún lado," replicó con suavidad, pasando una mano por el pelo del niño. "No si tú no quieres. De eso te quería hablar –la amable enfermera que te ha cuidado cuando yo no estoy dice que mañana te puedes ir a casa. Estaba pensando, ya que tu casa se quemó un poco con el fuego, ¿no te importaría venir a vivir conmigo?"

"¿Habá sanwiches de mantequiya de cacahuete y medmelada?" preguntó el pequeño con seriedad, y Steve rio con suavidad.

"Sí, Peter, si quieres," asintió, entonces vio maravillado como el pequeño se estiraba y – con un diminuto dedo- dibujaba una línea invisible por su mejilla y nariz.

"Te quielo, Stiv," susurró, de la nada, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, y se durmiera.

Steve decidió tomarlo como la respuesta para continuar.

*AI = Inteligencia Artificial


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Peter, al parecer, se movía en sueños. La enfermera le había quitado la vía del brazo esa mañana, lo que le daba más libertad para moverse cuanto quisiera –sobre Steve, particularmente. No se estaba quejando, claro –el niño era aun más adorable cuando dormía después de todo –pero, para cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, Peter se las había apañado para girar completamente sobre sí mismo durante la noche, porque cuando Steve despertó tenía un par de piececitos golpeándole la cara.

Gruñendo suavemente, se levantó de la cama –girando suavemente a Peter y arropándolo –y cogió su bolso y fue al baño. Se arregló en el lavamanos y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, y se estaba terminando de poner los pantalones cuando escuchó un callado y ahogado lloro desde la otra habitación. Dejándolo todo –excepto sus pantalones, que se abrochó rápidamente – se apresuró a volver a la habitación, encontrándose a Peter sentado en su cama, su labio inferior temblando mientras se restregaba los ojos.

"Peter, bebé, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó, inmediatamente moviéndose a través de la habitación para coger al niño cuando éste estiró los brazos para un abrazo. "No llores – estás bien."

"No podía encontadte," sollozó, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Steve. "Dijiste que no te ibas a id, Stiv."

"Lo siento, cariño," suspiró Steve, abrazándolo y sintiéndose culpable por haberlo asustado. Creía que Peter ya no se ponía tan mal cuando él se alejaba, pero obviamente se equivocó. "Sólo estaba en el baño, ¿ves? Necesitaba cambiarme de ropa. Ya estoy otra vez aquí."

Peter tomó aire y lo soltó con un escalofrío, pero cuando volvió a respirar ya estaba más calmado, hasta que, eventualmente, se calmó del todo. Steve lo mantuvo cogido todo el tiempo, meciéndolo con suavidad. Sabía lo que era despertarse en un lugar extraño donde todo lo que conocías había desaparecido, y se juró no volver a dejar que Peter pasara por eso.

"Venga, pequeño, vamos a vestirte, ¿te parece?" sugirió, sonriendo al niño confidentemente. "Te he traído un par de cosas diferentes para que puedas elegir cual te gusta más."

"Vale," asintió Peter, soltando por fin la camisa de Steve para que este lo pudiera dejar en la cama.

"Voy a recoger mi bolsa del baño, ¿vale? Ahora mismo vuelvo," prometió, colocando con cariño unos rizos rebeldes de Peter fuera de su rostro.

Dicho y hecho, fue al baño a por su bolsa y la llevó hasta el lateral de la cama de Peter. Rebuscó en ella un momento hasta encontrar los dos conjuntos que había llevado para que Peter eligiera. En una mano tenía unos vaqueros y una camiseta con el dibujo de un dinosaurio, y en la otra eran unos pantalones de algodón y un suéter de lana violeta. Se aseguró de que cada pieza de ropa pegara con todo lo demás por si Peter escogía una cosa de cada conjunto, también le trajo un par de Converse y una camisilla.

"No sé cómo sueles vestirte," le dijo, sacando también ropa interior y unos bragapañales, "¿podrías apuntarme la opción correcta?"

Peter señaló los bragapañales, y Steve había tenido el pensamiento de que podría estar aún en esa fase, así que (y no iba a decírselo a nadie) había pasado un par de horas el día anterior practicando como ponerlo en un osito de peluche. Con esto en mente, le quitó al niño la ropa del hospital y el pañal que le habían puesto, colocándole el bragapañal después de haberle limpiado. Hecho eso, volvió con la ropa.

"¿Cuál prefieres?" preguntó. Peter se metió el pulgar en la boca para pensar –muy duro, según lo fuerte que tenía arrugado el ceño – y se inclinó para coger el suéter y los pantalones de algodón.

El niño tenía gusto.

Steve se había esperado un poco de pelea, porque un par de los artículos que Bruce le había dado daban a entender que los niños no eran muy fan de ponerse ropa, pero, aparte de querer abrocharse los pantalones solo, Peter se comportó muy bien. Ponerle los zapatos fue más difícil, pero fue puramente culpa de Steve – no había practicado, y no quería hacerle daño poniéndoselos a la fuerza. Al final lo consiguieron, y pensó que se ya eran un buen equipo.

"Pero mira que guapo," sonrió, ayudando a Peter a no caerse cuando este decidió ponerse en pie en la cama. "Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a los servicios sociales y a tu médico para que te haga una última revisión antes de irnos, ¿qué te parece si compramos tortitas en el camino a casa?"

"¡Sí!" gritó Peter, saltando excitadamente.

Solo tomó una hora para que Peter fuera dado de alta y Steve finalizase el papeleo con Hammond y Patricks, tras lo cual –después de decirle adiós y recibir besos de todas las enfermeras, así como un nuevo inhalador para llevarse a casa –se marcharon. Como prometió, fueron a comprar tortitas por el camino, y Peter gimoteó patéticamente hasta que Steve se rindió y le dejó comerse la suya en el coche.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, ambos estaban pegajosos, y Peter se las arregló para tirarse el zumo de naranja que Steve le había pedido encima de su nuevo suéter, pero ambos estaban felices, y Peter lleno, y eso era lo que importaba.

"¿Sabes?, ahora tendré que limpiar el asiento trasero del coche, pequeño monstruito," le dijo al niño cuando lo iba a sacar del coche. Peter no parecía avergonzado, más bien, sonrió –mejillas sonrojadas cubiertas de sirope de arce y ciscos de tortita que no habían entrado en su boca.

Colgándose la bolsa sobre el hombro, sacó a Peter del coche y lo dejó en el suelo a su lado mientras trancaba. Después, cogió la mano de pequeño, lo llevó tranquilamente al ascensor. Peter parecía un niño tímido de todos modos, pero ahora se había abrazado a la pierna de Steve cuando el ascensor empezó a subir.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" preguntó, pasando una mano alentadora por el pelo del chico. Peter se metió el pulgar en la boca en vez de responder. "Ey, ¿por qué no le decimos hola a JARVIS?, Hola, JARVIS."

" _Buenos días, Capitán Rogers,"_ replicó la AI, y Peter saltó al momento –sus ojitos abiertos de par en par cuando miraba a su alrededor. " _Bienvenido a casa, señorito Peter."_

El pequeño hizo un ruido confundido alrededor del dedo que aun tenía en la boca, y se pegó más a la pierna de Steve. Sintiendo lástima por él, Steve lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó.

"No tienes porque asustarte, Peter," le dijo. "JARVIS no te va a hacer daño. Es un robot –vive en las paredes."

"¿Dobot?" repitió Peter, mirando al techo. "¿Edes un dobor, JARBIS?"

"JARVIS," corrigió Steve con suavidad.

"JARBIS."

Bueno, no iba a pelearse con el niño.

" _En realidad, señorito Peter, soy una inteligencia Artificial, pero –en todos los sentidos – sí, soy un robot."_

Peter sonrió, e incluso dejó de chuparse el dedo. "Dobot."

"JARVIS está aquí para ayudar, así que si alguna vez tienes un problema y no puedes encontrar a nadie, díselo a JARVIS y él me encontrará, ¿vale?" le instruyó, y Peter asintió obedientemente. "Ok, nene, ¿qué te apetece ver primero? ¿Tu habitación? Deberíamos cambiarte ese suéter."

"Uhum," asintió Peter, mirando inmediatamente alrededor cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Steve y las puertas se abrieron.

"Aquí es donde vamos a vivir," le dijo Steve mientras salían del ascensor, y lo ponía en el suelo para que pudiera explorar por su cuenta.

En seguida, Peter fue a las ventanas que llegaban del techo al suelo que estaban al otro lado de la sala, al lado de la cocina y pegó manos y cara al cristal para mirar fuera. En su interior, estaba aliviado de que el niño no tuviera miedo a las alturas, porque estaban muy alto.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó, viendo que tendría que limpiar luego el cristal porque el niño seguía estando muy pegajoso.

"¡Sí!" replicó el pequeño, corriendo animado alrededor en círculos hasta parar enfrente de Steve.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana explorando la habitación de Peter. Al pequeño le encantaba el tema de robots –Steve estaba empezando a ver un patrón ahí – y pasaron un par de horas colocando todos los tipos de robots que había en una hilera en el suelo. Para cuando acabaron, Steve había contado al menos doce figuras diferentes de Iron Man, y estaba preguntándose cuando las había comprado Tony, porque estaba bastante claro quien era el responsable de ello. Peter las adoraba, y eso era lo importante.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Steve a la hora del mediodía, hablando por el teléfono de juguete por el que estaban teniendo un conversación ahora.

"Juagando," replicó Peter distraídamente, el teléfono de juguete presionado contra su oreja mientras jugaba con una araña de mentira con su otra mano.

"Podemos seguir jugando después de comer," intentó, y Peter se quejó un poco, pero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró, sin expresión.

"¿Puedo llevar un juhete a comed?" pidió, yendo ya a por una de las figuras de Iron Man. "¿Podfi?"

"De acuerdo," accedió Steve, "pero los dardos de plástico que dispara se quedan aquí."

Peter puso morritos, con ojitos de cordero degollado y lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero Steve no se lo tragaba. Ya podía imaginarse el lío que iban a tener sabiendo lo que se manchaba el niño comiendo, y no necesitaba añadir a eso unos dardos de plástico. Era un poco pelele cuando se trataba de Peter, si, pero no era estúpido.

"Vamos," gesticuló, poniéndose en pie. "Cuanto más pronto comamos, más pronto podremos volver y seguir jugando."

"Vale," suspiró Peter, poniéndose en pie arrastrando al Iron Man.

Tan pronto estuvo de pie, cogió la mano de Steve y dejó que lo guiará de nuevo al ascensor. La verdad es que Steve estaba sorprendido de no haber sido abordados por los miembros del equipo queriendo echar un vistazo, así que había decidido que comerían en la cocina común. Esa cocina estaba mejor surtida, ahora que el equipo se había comido casi toda su comida.

Peter estaba manteniendo como podía la figura de Iron man con la misma mano que tenía en la boca, chupándose el dedo nuevamente, cuando salieron del ascensor, mientras mantenía la mano de Steve con su otra mano. Se preguntó, por un momento, si se suponía que el niño chupara aun su dedo, pero dejó de pensarlo en cuanto entraron en la cocina y se encontraron…al equipo entero, de nuevo, sentado alrededor de la mesa.

Todos menos Tony.

"¡Ey!" llamó Sam, siendo el primero en verlos. "Miren quien está aquí."

Peter se escondió inmediatamente detrás de la pierna de Steve, pero, después de persuadirlo con cariño, consiguió que al menos saliera de su escondite para saludar con la mano. No le extrañaba que el pequeño se sintiera un poco intimidado –había ido de, tanto como Steve sabía, vivir con sólo dos personas en su vida, a estar rodeado del triple ahora.

"Dejad de mirarlo, chicos," ordenó, llevando a Peter para sentarlo en una silla en la cual alguien había colocado amablemente un gran cojín.

"Es jodidamente mono, Cap," decidió Clint, tendiéndole un pedazo de su galleta cuando el niño se le quedó mirándola.

"vigila tu lenguaje delante de él," replicó Steve, yendo al frigorífico, "y deja de darle golosinas antes de que coma."

"Solías molar, tío," murmuró el arquero. "Ser padre realmente te ha cambiado."

Steve hizo una mueca internamente, porque no había hablado aun con Peter sobre como debería llamarle. Si Peter quería llamarle Steve, estaba bien –si quería llamarle papi, también estaba bien. Pero quería que fuera Peter quien lo decidiera.

"¿Quieres un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada, Peter?" preguntó, listo para sacar los ingredientes y empezar. Sin embargo, Peter estaba muy ocupado mirando el caldo que tenía Bruce en un plato a su lado. Cuando el científico se dio cuenta, sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría probarlo, Peter?" preguntó, llenando la cuchara y ofreciéndosela al chico. "Es de pollo y maíz."

Peter hizo un ruido de interés, y sacó el dedo de la boca para que Bruce pudiera darle la cucharada. Steve miró, algo entretenido cuando –al momento en que la lengua de Peter probó el caldo – los ojos de Peter se abrieron con sorpresa, y tarareó contento alrededor de la cuchara.

"Hay de sobra en el caldero al fuego," le avisó Bruce cuando el pequeño abrió la boca por más. "Coge cuanto quieras."

Steve asintió con agradecimiento, cogió uno de los boles que Bruce había comprado ayer del tamaño adecuado para Peter, y echó algo de la sopa en él.

"Aquí tienes," sonrió, dejando el bol y una cuchara en frente del niño. "Dale las gracias a Bruce."

"Gacias," murmuró Peter, usando torpemente la cuchara para meterse el caldo en la boca. Después de mirar con cuidado como Bruce lo hacía, pareció cogerle el truco a usar la cuchara sin derramarlo todo.

"Tu comida estará aun mejor si le añades pan," sugirió Thor – con una voz mucho más suave de la que Steve estaba acostumbrado a oír. El hombre solía… retumbar al hablar. "El chaval debe coger fuerza, es tan pequeño."

Steve no era gran entendido de niños, pero hasta él había notado que Peter era pequeño. No sabía como comía le niño en relación a otros niños de su edad, pero era bastante consciente de lo frágil que era el niño.

"Es un poco bajito, pero no me preocuparía demasiado por eso," se encogió Bruce, como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento. "Su habla también es un poco básica para su edad, pero he visto que se chupa el dedo, así que esa puede ser la razón. Los niños que tienen chupete o se chupan el dedo tienen menos oportunidades para balbucear."

"¿Es un problema?" preguntó Steve, un poco preocupado, porque sabía que había algo poco normal con que Peter se chupara el dedo. "¿Debería intentar que dejara de hacerlo?"

"No me preocuparía por eso," repitió el científico. "Algunos niños se siguen chupando el dedo aun en parvulitos. Es una forma de relajarse. Si le hace feliz –especialmente con su vida cambiada de pies a cabeza ahora mismo –déjale hacerlo. Encontrará otro mecanismo de relajación con el tiempo, y, mientras nosotros sigamos hablándole, estará bien."

"Vale," asintió, suspirando aliviado. "Mientras no sea un impedimento en su crecimiento, o algo."

"No debería ser," replicó Bruce, sonriendo al chico. "¿Quieres pan, Peter? Para mojar en tu sopa, así ¿ves?" cogiendo un pedazo del centro de la mesa, Bruce le enseñó como mojarlo en la sopa. "¿Quieres probar tú?"

"Sí," asintió Peter, cogiendo un cachito de pan y mojándolo en su propio caldo del mismo modo que Bruce lo había hecho. Volvió a tararear feliz cuando se lo metió en la boca, y fue a coger más para seguir haciéndolo.

"Ese niño me va a dar una hemorragia nasal," murmuró Sam al otro lado de la mesa. "Ya sé como te conquistó, Steve."

"No me tiene conquistado," replicó Steve a la defensiva, aunque sabía que era una completa mentira, y se giró para servirse un plato de sopa para sí mismo también.

"Es más mono ahora que no está llorando ni cubierto de polvo," admitió Natasha cuando se sentó a su lado. "¿Quién es tu pequeño amigo, малютка?"

Ella señaló al muñeco de Iron Man que estaba sobre la mesa al lado del bol de Peter, y el niño lo miró, antes de cogerlo para enseñárselo. "Es mi favodito."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" sonrió Clint, girándose para mirar a Steve con una expresión que no terminó de entender. "Igualito que tu Papi, ¿eh?"

"¿Papi?" murmuró Peter antes de que Steve pudiera abrir la boca para defenderse, mirándolos a todos. Cuando vio que Clint estaba mirando a Steve, el pequeño señaló, y repitió, "¿Papi?"

"Sólo si quieres que lo sea, Peter," replicó Steve con rapidez, tratando de arreglar la situación. No quería que el niño se sintiera presionado, después de todo. "Puedes llamarme como quieras."

"Eso va por nosotros también?" sonrió Sam, y Steve le echó una _mirada_.

Peter parecía estar inmerso en sus opciones mientras se metía otra cucharada de sopa en la boca (usando el pan como cuchara ahora), hasta –después de unos segundos de contemplación – alzó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándole. "Papi," decidió, y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Papi pues," accedió.

Peter se incorporó en sus vidas sorprendentemente rápido. Por supuesto los primeros días estuvo principalmente pegado a Steve, contento de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo mientras tuviera un juguete o un libro con él. Cuando todo el equipo empezó a encariñarse con él (especialmente Clint, lo que sorprendió a todos menos a Steve, dada a la conversación que habían mantenido al principio), Peter empezó a sentirse más cómo al estar con ello también, e incluso –a la cuarta mañana de estar ahí – se levantó solito y llegó hasta la cocina común solo con la ayuda de JARVIS.

A Steve casi le da un infarto cuando fue a la habitación del niño y no estaba en su cama, pero se calmó en cuanto la AI le dijo lo que había pasado. Se encontró a Peter colgando de la cadera de Thor cuando entró en la cocina, cantando con él los tres ratones ciegos1 mientras preparaban el desayuno juntos.

También fue la primera vez que Tony conoció a Peter, porque el genio – ojeroso y pálido por su última temporada en el taller – estaba encorvado en la esquina, posesivamente sobre su taza de café que estaba en la mesa delante de él. Steve se sintió mal por un momento, porque no había estado bajándole la comida a Tony tan a menudo como hacía antes de la llegada de Peter, pero había estado tan enfrascado con él estos días que ni se había acordado. Se prometió mejorar eso a partir de ahora, porque el moreno estaba empezando a adelgazar más de lo que le gustaba.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo, sentándose enfrente de Tony. El genio le dio una sonrisa cansada. "¿Cómo están todos hoy?"

"¡Papi Stiv!" gritó Peter entusiasmado, revolviéndose en los brazos de Thor hasta que éste lo bajó con cuidado al suelo. Habían tenido unos cuantos traspiés con lo del nombre los últimos días – a veces Peter olvidaba como se suponía que debía llamar a Steve – pero a Steve le gustaba que él fuera a su ritmo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos problemas parecía tener.

"¡Hola bebé!" sonrió cuando el niño venía hacia él. Lo cogió y lo sentó en su regazo y Peter se estiró para darle un sonoro beso de buenos días. Como había parecido, Peter era un niño muy afectuoso y le encantaba abrazar y besar a todos los que conocía y confiaba. "¿Así que pudiste llegar hasta aquí tu solito?"

"JARBIS ayudó," replicó Peter, y Tony pareció espabilarse discretamente un poco con esa afirmación. "Tú estabas dudmiendo todavía."

"Lo sé," admitió. "Me preocupé cuando fui a buscarte y no estabas ahí, pero hiciste bien en pedirle ayuda a JARVIS."

"Es lo que me digiste que iziera," se encogió Peter, y miró a Tony cuando esté fue a beber de su café. "Me gusta JARBIS."

"¿Sabías que Tony construyó a JARVIS?" preguntó, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección del genio. Inmediatamente, parecía una ciervo alumbrado por un coche. "Él construye un montón de cosas geniales."

"Steve, al niño seguro que no le interesa esa-"

"¿Constuyes dobots?" jadeó Peter, cortando a Tony con los ojos abiertos de emoción. "¿Constuiste a JARBIS?"

Antes de que Steve pudiera cogerlo bien, el niño se resbaló de su regazo para correr al otro lado de la mesa y se abrazó a la pierna de Tony. El genio en cuestión parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir una aneurisma nerviosa, y miró a Steve con ojos suplicantes.

"Steve, por favor-"

"No pasa nada, Tony," le calmó. "Soló está interesado, eso es todo."

Y entonces el moreno miró a Peter –lo miró de verdad, a sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus ojitos de cachorrito – y parecía darse cuenta de que Steve tenía razón. Y entonces, despacio, como si temiera que Peter fuera a morderle o algo, cogió al pequeño y lo sentó en su regazo. Aun parecía un poco enfermo de ansiedad, pero Peter se acurrucó en su extraño abrazo y lo miró con admiración. Ni siquiera el gran Tony Stark podía resistirse a esos ojos.

"Así que…umm… ¿te gustan los robots?" preguntó, rascándose la barba ausentemente.

"Ajá," replicó Peter inmediatamente. "Los de plata."

"¿Los plateados? Bueno, deberías ver el traje de mi amigo Rhodey. Se parece bastante a un robot."

Y así fue como Peter y Tony se conocieron.

\- 34

Steve sería el primero en admitir que había decidido adoptar a Peter un poco demasiado espontáneamente, y que quizás no había pensado bien todo antes de que ya hubiera pasado. No se arrepentía ni por un momento de haber acogido al pequeño, porque Peter estaba enriqueciendo las vidas de todos los miembros del equipo de una forma que no hubiese podido ni imaginar, pero… realmente tendría que haber pensado al menos en lo que le diría a la prensa.

Desde DC2, su identidad se había vuelto pública, y, cuando antes había sido relativamente fácil esconderla simplemente cubriendo su cara con su gorro, ahora todo el mundo parecía capaz de reconocerlo simplemente con verlo por detrás. Se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser un problema cuando se volvió obvio que tendría que sacar a Peter de la torre en algún momento antes de que todos se volvieran locos por claustrofobia.

"¿Y si alquilo el parque completo por una tarde?" sugirió Tony en la reunión de equipo que Steve había pedido.

"Sí, porque que los Vengadores alquilen un sitio público no parecerá sospechoso," replicó Sam, rodando los ojos.

"Yo diría que lo mejor es simplemente salir y arriesgarse," se encogió Clint, estirándose sobre la mesita para coger una de las piezas de damas de Peter con la suya. El pequeño no parecía entender el juego aun, pero se entretenía moviendo las fichas por el tablero. "No podemos mantenerlo encerrado para siempre, y quiero comprarle su primer perrito caliente de un vendedor ambulante."

"Si salimos sin más y nos pillan, la prensa estará en todos lados," suspiró Bruce, inclinándose para mostrarle a Peter donde poner su próxima ficha. "¿Podéis imaginarlo? Sin contexto, podrían inventarse lo que quieran. Infidelidad, secuestro –nada está fuera de límites con esa gente."

"Una conferencia de prensa tampoco va a ser mejor," apuntó Natasha. "Si le decimos al mundo que Steve Rogers –Capitán América – está adoptando un niño, se lo estamos anunciando a todo aquel que querría hacerle daño también. No podemos poner a Peter en peligro así."

"Va a estar en peligro sin importar lo que hagamos," suspiró Steve, odiándose a si mismo por no haber pensado en eso ante de traer a Peter a sus vidas. "Somos personas peligrosas, envueltos con personas peligrosas, y somos de la atención del público. Pero no puedo dejar que eso impida que Peter tenga una infancia normal. ¿Y cuando tenga que buscarle un colegio? ¿Y cuando vaya a la universidad, o tenga su primera entrevista de trabajo? ¿Y si se enamora de alguien que lo único que quiere es utilizarle para llegar hasta mi? Yo…"

"¿Papi?" preguntó Peter, obviamente sintiendo la inquietud de Steve. Tirando su ficha, el pequeño dio la vuelta a la mesa y alzó los brazos, pidiendo que lo cogiera. Sin pensarlo, Steve lo cogió y lo acercó a su pecho.

No podía siquiera pensar que podía estar poniendo al niño en peligro. Peter era un inocente niño que había pasado y visto por más de lo que un niño de su edad debería, y él no quería que nada más le pasara. Peter se merecía una seguridad y tranquilidad; algo que, a pesar de su amor incondicional, Steve empezaba a ver que no podía darle – no fuera de la torre, no sin coste.

"¿Sabes qué?" suspiró Tony, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Hablaré con Pepper, ¿vale? Ella sabrá que hacer. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no llevas al chiquillo al parque y ves que pasa? Por lo que sabemos, puede que estemos exagerando todo, y si tengo que contratar a alguien para que limpie una ventana más que el mocoso deje hecha un desastre por estar pegada a ella tanto tiempo, lo pagaré de su fondo para la universidad."

Clint y Thor gritaron con alegría, el último tirando el tablero de damas (y la mesita) en su prisa para ir a prepararse. Peter pareció darse cuenta de que algo pasaba también, porque se sentó en el regazo de Steve y plantó sus manos en su pecho con firmeza –ojos abiertos con interés.

"¿Quieres ir al parque, Peter?" preguntó Steve, y sonrió cuando el pequeño se puso tan feliz que no sabía ni que gesto poner en su cara. "Me tomaré eso como un sí."

"¡Sí!" gritó Peter, pegando con suavidad a Steve en el pecho. "¡Pofi, pofi, pofi!"

"Entonces ve a pedirle al tío Clint que te ayude a coger algo para jugar allá," replicó, solamente parándose por un segundo cuando Natasha alzo una ceja con lo de 'Tío Clint'. "Y ponte unos zapatos, por favor."

Peter se bajó de Steve y fue corriendo tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitían tras Clint y Thor, gritándoles que le esperaran. Tras su marcha, quedaron Tony, Natasha, Sam y Bruce con él.

"¿Deberíamos hacer un picnic?" sugirió mientras se ponían en pie. "Va a tener que comer pronto de todas formas, y no hay manera de que consigamos que espere hasta más tarde ahora que está como loco. Podemos comer todos juntos."

"Claro," asintió Bruce. "Podemos hacer algunos sándwiches y cortar algo de fruta y verdura."

Durante su conversación –y mientras Sam, Bruce y Natasha iban a la cocina para empezar – Steve había notado que Tony estaba lenta y discretamente intentando escaparse a su taller, así que le agarró del brazo antes de que estuviera lejos de su alcance.

"Ven, por favor," Puede que rogara un poco antes de que Tony sacara alguna excusa. "Por favor, Tony. No será lo mismo sin ti."

"Pero tengo trabajo que hacer, y-"

"Lo sé, lo sé," suspiró, porque Tony parecía estar trabajando siempre en algo. "Es sólo… no te he visto mucho en realidad desde que Peter llegó. Sé que no debería esperar que arreglaras tu horario en torno a nosotros, porque él no es tu responsabilidad, pero… echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo. Por favor, Tony; ¿sólo por esta vez? Incluso te prepararé un termo de café para llevar."

Eso pareció llamar la atención del genio, si nada más lo había hecho. Suspirando con pesadez, murmuró, "De acuerdo, iré," y Steve casi lo levantó del suelo con el entusiasmo con el que lo abrazó. Cuando lo soltó, parecía más que un poco sorprendido, pero su sonrisa era real, y eso era lo que importaba.

"Gracias, Tony," sonrió de vuelta con sinceridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Qué tal Joe, el que trabaja en la recepción del patio interior de la torre?" preguntó Natasha de la nada mientras iban al parque.

Steve frunció el ceño, alejando la vista de donde estaban Sam y Clint balanceando a Peter entre ellos por los brazos. "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Vamos, trabaja conmigo, Steve. Sé que no eres obtuso," replicó ella, alzando una ceja y oh.

 _Oh._

"Pero yo no… yo no soy gay," replicó, bajando la voz a un susurro aunque estaban bastante detrás de todos los demás.

"Nunca he dicho que lo fueras," se encogió de hombros ella, y estaba siendo remarcablemente calmada, considerando el tema. "Te pueden gustar ambos, ya sabes."

"Pero…pero a mí no," le dijo Steve con firmeza, un poco confuso sobre de donde salía eso. "Me gustan las chicas –mujeres – y -"

"Steve," le cortó ella con delicadez, poniendo una mano en su bíceps. "No intento presionarte para que hagas nada que no estás preparado a hacer, o que no estás cómodo, ¿vale? Lo único que quiero es que pienses largo y tendido sobre ti mismo, y luego vengas a mí."

No entendía lo que ella estaba intentando decirle, pero era algo obviamente importante. Con un último apretón a su brazo, le dejó ir de nuevo, y, dándole una sonrisa alentadora, se apresuró para alcanzar a los demás.

¿Qué quería Steve? Durante mucho tiempo, había sido a Peggy, incluso tiempo después de haber sido descongelado. Con el tiempo, el dolor pareció apagarse, sobre todo después de haber visto la gran vida que ella había tenido, y estaba por fin siguiendo adelante con su vida. Quería a Peter –no en el mismo sentido, claro – quería amarlo y cuidarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir que se le escapaba algo, y no podía ver que era por más que lo intentara.

"¡Papi!" gritó Peter desde delante, sacando a Steve de golpe de sus pensamientos cuando vio al pequeño saludándole desde la puerta del parque. "¡Vamos, papi!"

Sonriendo, echó esos pensamientos de su mente y corrió hasta alcanzar a los otros. Estaban ahí para asegurarse de que Peter se lo pasaba en grande, después de todo, y estaba determinado a hacerlo sin que nada se interpusiera. Su propia confusión podía esperar hasta después.

Después de colocar la manta de picnic en un lugar con sombra que permitía observar el parque infantil, Steve se puso a preparar el almuerzo de Peter mientras los demás iban a jugar –Thor, Peter, Clint y Sam fueron directos a los columpios, y Bruce y Natasha se fueron a un espacio vacío de césped para jugar al frisbee. Sólo Tony se quedó con é –decidiendo no ayudar con la comida, claro – pero Steve lo agradeció igualmente.

"Y bueno, ¿Qué tal está yendo…todo lo de ser padre y eso?" preguntó el genio torpemente, bebiendo intermitentemente del zumo que Steve le había dado. "¿Ya te arrepentiste?"

"¿Qué?" jadeó, tomado totalmente desprevenido. "¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso, Tony? Peter es… mira cuanto lo quieren todos. Yo indudablemente lo quiero."

Era verdad. Al otro lado del césped, los vengadores estaban enfrascados en un juego de fútbol –cada uno de ellos fingiendo tropezarse y dejando a Peter que fuera con la pelota sin interrupción. El pequeño se estaba riendo tan fuerte entre sus manos que se cayó de verdad sobre la pelota, pero no hubo problema porque Sam estaba justo ahí para cogerlo antes de que golpeara el suelo, sonriendo íntimamente al niño asegurándose de que estaba bien.

No, no, definitivamente no se arrepentía de Peter, y estaba por reiterárselo a Tony cuando volvió a mirarlo y vio que el genio estaba sutilmente orgulloso de su respuesta.

"Tony," murmuró, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente quería preguntar el hombre. "No tienes porque tenerle miedo, ¿sabes? Él lo único que espera de ti es amor."

"Ese es el problema, Cap," suspiró Tony en silencio, jugando con su caja de zumo.

No era la primera vez que después de haber sido descongelado, Steve mirara al hombre a su lado y odiara no haber estado ahí cuando era un niño para ayudar y guiar a Howard. Lo entendía, ahora, que el hombre que él conoció no fue el mismo que crió a Tony. Ese hombre había sido frío, y distante, e incluso verbalmente abusivo en ocasiones, y sin importar lo bien que Tony intentara esconderlo, podía ver lo mucho que su infancia le había afectado. Lo veía cuando el genio se tambaleaba fuera de su taller a las cuatro de la mañana, únicamente dejando de trabajar porque JARVIS le había echado; lo veía en su temerario comportamiento en batalla, porque no consideraba que su vida valiera tanto como la de los demás; lo veía en el fondo de cada vaso de whiskey que el hombre se tragaba.

Pero también veía una increíble valentía en Tony. Más recientemente, en como había intentado crear un vínculo con Peter. Hasta un ciego habría podido ver la obvia conexión que tenían por su amor por la tecnología, en particular los robots, y, lentamente pero con seguridad, Tony parecía estar empezando a encariñarse con el niño. Steve esperaba, que en poco tiempo, se convirtieran en los mejores amigos, porque le importaba demasiado lo que Tony pensaba – bueno, le importaba mucho Tony en general, ahora que lo pensaba, y…oh.

 _Oh._

Antes de que pudiera flipar del todo, Natasha salió de la nada – casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, lo cual… seguramente hacía – y se tiró en la manta entre Tony y él con un pequeño gruñido.

"Te toca, Stark," le dijo al sorprendido y enfurruñado genio en un tono que no daba pie a discusión. "El niño quiere que te tires por el tobogán con él."

"¿Pero como se supone que voy a poder encajar-"

"Todos sabemos que usas alzos en tus zapatos, así que lleva tu pequeño culo para allá y has feliz a un bebé," lo echó ella, y, a regañadientes, se fue sin quejarse más. Una vez estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, ella se giró hacia Steve y sonrió. "Eres un poco gay por Tony."

Ni siquiera lo dijo como una pregunta. Joder, Steve estaba jodido.

"Yo no… ¿cómo pasó esto?" gruñó, poniéndose las manos en la cara mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, quedando acostado en la manta. "¿Cómo es posible que te dieras cuenta antes siquiera de que yo lo hiciera?"

"Steve, todos se han dado cuenta antes que tú," replicó ella con paciencia, y le quitó las manos de la cara después de que el lloriqueara un poco más. "Todos menos Tony, claro, pero él es tan idiota como tú."

Eso era…bueno. Al menos eso. Tony no lo sabía, eso estaba bien. Nada tenía que cambiar. Simplemente porque fuera consciente ahora de que…bueno, tenía sentimientos por el hombre no significaba que tuviera que hacer algo. Dios, no, no iba a hacer nada por ello; no quería arruinar su amistad o, peor, hacer que Tony lo odiara, y-

"Steve, respira," le recordó Natasha, e hizo lo que le dijo, tomando aire con fuerza antes de soltarlo lentamente. "Sé que es mucho que aceptar, pero es absolutamente correcto sentir esas cosas, y-"

"Lo sé, lo sé," se quejó, porque, de todo, darse cuenta de que estaba al menos algo atraído por hombres era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ahora mismo, estaba el hecho de que se trataba de Tony en particular – su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo – de quien se sentía atraído. "¿Qué se supone que hago ahora, Tasha? No puedo - ¡Tengo que cuidar de Peter!"

Natasha se encogió de hombros sin dar mucha ayuda. "Probablemente no soy la persona idónea para dar consejos sobre relaciones," le dijo con sinceridad. "Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para Peter, por supuesto, pero también tienes que pensar en ti. Peter se dará cuenta de que eres infeliz; los niños suelen ver cosas así."

"¡Era feliz antes de darme cuenta!" se quejó, volviendo a taparse la cara con las manos. "Ahora no sé como sentirme."

"Bueno, no tienes una fecha límite para averiguarlo," replicó, mirando a los demás jugando en el césped. "Tómate tu tiempo, habitúate a Peter primero, si quieres. Esto no tiene que cambiar nada, más que tu perspectiva personal. Esto no cambia lo que nosotros pensamos de ti."

"Bien, porque tampoco quiero hablar sobre cómo se dieron cuenta los demás," murmuró, antes de levantarse suspirando y poner las manos en sus rodillas.

Natasha tenía razón, claro. No iba a decírselo, pero tenía la sensación de que casi nunca se equivocaba. Cuando miró al parque infantil y vio a Tony colocando con cuidado a Peter encima suya al inicio del tobogán (con Bruce mirándolos cautelosamente desde el final del mismo), no pudo evitar preguntarse como no se había dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, porque la calidez que le atravesó cuando los vio bajar juntos –Peter chillando de alegría – no podía ser por ningún otro motivo.

El resto del paseo fue un sorprendente éxito. Steve creía que era más que nada porque era mediodía en un día entresemana, así que la mayoría de la gente estaba en el colegio o trabajando, y los que no estaban, y los que si estaban ahí, resultó que estaban más ocupados con sus propios niños como para fijarse en ellos. Los que lo hicieron…bueno. Mandaron a Thor para que fuera hacia ellos amenazador y desaprobador hasta que bajaran sus cámaras de nuevo.

La comida fue un tema más complicado, pero para ser justos, siempre lo era. Peter decidió que solo se comería su sándwich si podía seguir jugando al mismo tiempo, y terminó tirando la mitad cuando se volvió a tropezar con la pelota de fútbol. Después de ese pequeño accidente (y numerosas lágrimas) Steve lo obligó a sentarse para terminar lo que le quedaba, bajo la condición de que tendría un helado si se portaba bien.

Cuando todos comieron hasta llenarse, volvieron para jugar un rato más –Steve se les unió esta vez también – hasta que Peter empezó a dormirse sobre su helado. Cuando la cabeza del niño fue directa hacia el postre por tercera vez, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa para la siesta. Steve se puso a Peter sobre los hombros para el camino de vuelta, y, como había esperado, se durmió casi enseguida, su pecho apoyado en la nuca de Steve y su cabeza encima de la suya dónde le estaba babeando todo el pelo.

"Te queda bien," sonrió Tony a su lado, y Steve lo empujó un poco con su codo. "No, en serio. Deberías llevar tu pelo engominado con babas más a menudo."

"Eres un capullo," murmuró, un poco perdido en que decir después de su reciente revelación. "Sólo estás celoso de mi nuevo peinado."

"Sí, celoso no es la palabra que estaba buscando ahora mismo, machote," replicó el genio, sonriendo. "Yo me retiro y te dejo a ti los fluidos corporales, y yo me quedo con las cosas guays de crear vínculo."

"Ey, me pido prime para en crear vínculo," soltó Clint, deslizándose entre ellos y arruinando lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un _momento_. "Obviamente yo le gusto más al chiquillo. Después de Steve, claro."

Tony parecía que iba a contestarle algo ingenioso –algo que haría a Steve sentirse sobrecogido y empalagoso por dentro – pero fue cortado cuando Peter gimoteó fuerte durmiendo. Todos se pararon, moviéndose despacio, pero el niño no parecía que fuera a despertar, gracias a Dios.

"Oh, la verdad es que he querido darte esto desde hace tiempo," murmuró Bruce, buscando en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Después de un momento, sacó un chupete. "Será mejor para su dedo si usa esto, y luego será más fácil destetarlo de ello, porque verá como se le quita algo físico."

"Podrías habérmelo dado antes de que me babeara todo el pelo." Dijo Steve, agachándose un poco para que el científico pudiera alcanzar a ponerle el chupete a Peter entre los labios. Debió haberlo cogido dormido, porque Bruce se alejó sin él.

Después de eso, el resto del camino hasta casa pasó sin eventualidad alguna. Casi fueron cogidos cuando estaban llegando a la torre, pero un sospechoso rayo cayó justo a tiempo, a la par que Thor ponía un gesto duro, de asustar a un reportero que estaba por sacarles una foto pero huyó despavorido. Peter seguía dormido cuando llegaron al piso común, pero Steve no quería llevarlo todo el camino hasta su piso, sobretodo ahora que el resto del equipo se estaba preparando para ver una película, así que en su lugar, se sentó en una esquina del sofá y bajó a Peter de sus hombros, colocándolo en su pecho para que pudiera estirarse y dormir plácidamente.

Además, le encantaba abrazarlo.

Clint le tiró una toalla a la cabeza para que se limpiara la cabeza con una mano mientras los demás discutían en voz baja que peli ver y que hacer de picoteo. Finalmente se sentaron y le pidieron a JARVIS que pusiera Big.

Steve no se había sentido tan en paz en muchísimo tiempo.

Había sido obvio casi desde el principio que Peter tenía pesadillas. No todas las noches, claro, pero la mayoría, y aunque Bruce creía que era normal, sobre todo después del trauma por el que había pasado, Steve no podía evitar preocuparse. Odiaba despertar por el pequeño llorando, especialmente cuando se agobiaba tanto que se levantaba y acababa deambulando por el salón pareciendo perdido y asustado, llamándole.

"Peter, cariño, no pasa nada," murmuró con suavidad, saliendo de su habitación esa noche tras haber sido despertado por los llamados angustiados del niño.

Peter se tambaleaba por el salón, llorando audiblemente y abrazando la figura de Iron Man que tanto quería en su pecho. Tan pronto vio a Steve, hipó, y estiró los brazos, pidiendo en silencio que lo cogiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, recorrió el resto del camino y lo cogió, abrazándolo cerca de él. Aun lloraba, pero no tan fuerte ahora que estaba en los brazos de Steve.

"Shhh, shhh," zumbó él, balanceándose un poco en el sitio para calmar al niño. "no pasa nada, bebé. Todo está bien – solo fue un mal sueño."

Pero a pesar de sus palabras de aliento, Peter no se estaba calmando. Estaba más callado, si, pero su respiración seguía agitada y su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo de llorar. Si no tenían cuidado, podría terminar teniendo un ataque asmático – o, peor, un ataque de pánico.

"Ey, ey, ey," probó, balanceándolo un poco en sus brazos. "Creo que necesitas tomar aire, peque, o te vas a poner malito. ¿puedes hacerlo por mi?"

Peter soltó un pequeño sollozo, pero asintió, hipando por aire de la melodramática y alterada forma que solo los niños saben hacer. Después de unos momentos de intentarlo, y con la ayuda de la exagerada expiración de Steve, el pequeño pareció cogerlo y su corazón dejó de latir tan fuerte contra el pecho de Steve.

"Así estás mejor, ¿ves?" sonrió, odiando lo inútil que se sentía, como no podía salvar a Peter de su propia mente. "buen trabajo, nene. Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

El labio inferior de Peter tembló, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no habían caído, pero no empezó a llorar de nuevo, gracias a dios. Steve se lo recolocó en el brazo un poco para poder limpiarle las lágrimas y mocos con la mano libre, y –cuando hubo terminado – Peter cogió aire de nuevo, y dejó la cabecita en el cuello de Steve, completamente agotado.

"¿Quieres tu chupete?" preguntó con suavidad, pasando una mano tranquilizadora por la espalda del niño. Él asintió. "Vale, bebé, vamos a por el."

Llevó a Peter hasta la cocina y, después de pensarlo un momento, le ofreció un soplo del inhalador que habían traído del hospital, antes de coger el chupete de la encimera. El pequeño se estiró para coger la chupa con la boca a medio camino, y el efecto fue casi cómico. Tan pronto cerró los labios alrededor del chupete, sus ojos se cerraron y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, parecido al de un fumador tras su primera calada del día.

Steve sabía que no podía dormir ya. La noche había sido especialmente mala –se esforzó demasiado- y, aunque estaba agotado, que se notaba perfectamente en su carita, Peter no se dormiría hasta al menos otra hora. Honestamente, Steve aun intentaba entender la lógica de los niños, porque no tenía ningún sentido.

"Vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente especial, ¿quieres?" sugirió, y Peter asintió meramente, volviendo a dejar la cabeza en su cuello.

Bruce había sugerido que encontrara una comida o bebida que a Peter le encantara para poder usarla como premio, para cuando era extra bueno, o cuando necesitaba consuelo, Steve le daría una taza de chocolate caliente y un puñado de chuches. No creía que las chuches fueran buena idea a esta hora, con toda la azúcar, pero el chocolate caliente podría ayudarle a dormir con el calor y la cremosidad.

Le quitó el pelo húmedo de la cara, le besó la frente y lo abrazó con fuera mientras lo llevaba al ascensor. Por desgracia, los tentempiés estaban en la cocina común, lo que animaba la unión del equipo, así que tendrían que ir allí a por la bebida. Tampoco es que a Steve le importara; sólo necesitaba un par de horas de sueño, de todas formas, así que podía permitirse la pérdida. Sin embargo, Peter no, así que cuanto antes llegaran, antes podrían volver a dormir.

Peter estaba jugueteando sin energía con su muñeco de Iron Man cuando salieron del ascensor, pero lo que sorprendió a Steve, cuando atravesaban el salón común, fue que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Por supuesto, no era raro que alguien estuviera despierto a esas horas –todos tenían sus propios demonios, después de todo –pero normalmente los mantenían en sus cuartos.

Alguien debía de necesitar un tentempié.

"Oh, ey, Steve," murmuró Tony alrededor de una galleta, saludándoles desde donde estaba sentado a la mesa cuando entraron en la cocina. Steve tendría que haber sabido que el genio seguiría despierto a las dos de la mañana; parecía estar siempre en pie, después de todo. "¿Sabes? No deberías dejar que tu hijo se fumara un peta antes de irse a la cama, o no dormirá por los antojos."

Los ojos de Peter estaban un poco rojos e hinchados, pero eso era debido a todo lo que había llorado. Steve hizo un sonido consolador y besó la mejilla del niño de nuevo, incapaz de soportar que luciera tan miserable y agotado.

"Peter tuvo un mal sueño," explicó, acariciando la espalda del niño mientras rodeaba la mesa hasta Tony. "Íbamos a tomar chocolate como consuelo. ¿Lo coges un momento?"

"¿Qué? Steve, no-" tartamudeó Tony, pero, para entonces, Steve ya había dejado al pequeño en sus brazos. Peter era un poco dependiente después de una pesadilla, y le preocupó que empezara a llorar de nuevo cuando lo dejó, pero, en vez de eso, el pequeño suspiró y se acurrucó en el extraño abrazo de Tony.

"¿Quieres tomar chocolate con nosotros?" preguntó, sonriendo con inocencia cuando el genio lo miró fijamente.

"Tienes que dejar de tirármelo encima," replicó el moreno, aun cuando estaba ajustando a Peter para que estuviera más cómodo en su regazo. "Pero sí, me gustaría."

Steve sabía que le diría que si. Aun sonriendo, porque, se dio cuenta, no podía hacer nada más alrededor de Tony, se volvió hacia la nevera para coger la leche, y luego cogió el chocolate y un cazo de los estantes (porque el chocolate casero era mejor, da igual lo que le dijeran), empezó a trabajar.

"¿Y en qué estás trabajando?" preguntó cuando el chocolate empezaba a derretirse, señalando con la cabeza hacia la Tablet de Tony junto al plato de galletas.

"Oh, sólo estaba peinando internet, asegurándome de que nadie había pillado algo de este pequeñajo," el genio replicó con indiferencia. "Nada importante."

"No, eso es…" no por primera vez desde su revelación (e incluso antes, ahora que empezaba a entender sus sentimientos), Steve quiso inclinarse sobre la mesa y besarle por su infinita bondad. "Gracias, Tony."

"Entiendo que no estás preparado para compartir, pero estuve hablando con Pepper antes, y ella cree que presentárselo al mundo hará que pondrá al público a nuestro favor," antes de que Steve pudiera contesta, Tony levantó la mano. "Entiendo porque no querrías hacer eso, vale, porque Peter no es una herramienta para negociaciones, y nunca te pediría algo así. Pero nosotros… no vamos a poder mantenerlo en secreto para siempre, entiendes eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasará cuando empiece el colegio?"

"¿No estás… no estás pensando un poco demasiado lejos?" preguntó Steve débilmente, porque la verdad era, que quería mantener a Peter como un secreto. No porque le avergonzara, y no, nisiquiera, porque pudiera estar en peligro (aunque era uno de los motivos), sino porque se había enamorado de su pequeña familia, y no quería al mundo entrometerse en ello. "Puede que ni consiga la custodia final. Si los trabajadores sociales deciden que yo no-"

"Steve, Steve," le cortó Tony moviendo una mano. "No hay ninguna duda de que conseguirás la custodia. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido nunca."

Aparentemente el genio no había querido decir eso, porque se sonrojó un poco y alejó la mirada. Pero escucharle decir eso causó una calidez en el pecho de Steve, y tuvo que tomar aire, sintiéndose de repente un poco ido.

"Yo….gracias, Tony," sonrió. "Eso significa mucho para mi, en serio."

"De, um….de nada," replicó el genio, golpeteando distraídamente su Tablet con la mano que no estaba manteniendo a Peter por la cintura.

Dejándole tiempo al hombre para que pasara su vergüenza, Steve se giró al fuego y lo apagó, añadiendo lo último de leche para que quedara cremoso con la temperatura correcta. Después de eso cogió un par de tazas y el vasito con boquilla de Peter de otro armario, y los rellenó, llevándolos a la mesa.

"Aquí tienes, bebé," murmuró, acariciándole el pelo mientras colocaba el vasito en la mesa frente a él. El pequeño parecía embelesado por lo que fuera que estuviera en la Tablet de Tony –chupando el chupete y jugando con su propio pelo mientras miraba –y, si Steve no se equivocaba, parecía que el niño estaba por dormirse.

Continuó mirándolos a los dos mientras se bebía su propio chocolate, y sonrió cuando Peter solo fue a por su bebida justo después de que Tony tomara un sorbo de la suya y murmurara en un sorprendido deleite. El pequeño se quitó la chupa y la dejó junto a las galletas de Tony, y luego imitó el sonido del genio cuando probó el chocolate. De lo envuelto que estaba Tony en su trabajo, no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Algo cálido y ligero se desplegó en el pecho de Steve mientras los veía. Tony parecía haber olvidado su miedo, y estaba haciendo malabares con Peter, su Tablet, el chocolate y las galletas como un pro. Peter, por su parte, parecía completamente cómodo en el regazo del moreno, acostado contra su pecho mientras veía las manos del mayor trabajar por la Tablet con cansancio. Tony sería un padre increíble, estaba pensando ahora Steve, y ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Su corazón lo anheló con la simple idea.

"Ese," murmuró Peter de repente, sacando a Steve y Tony de sus pensamientos. Sin ganas, el pequeño se estiró y apuntó a algo en la Tablet de Tony, repitiendo con insistencia, "Ese."

Tony echó a Steve una rápida mirada, y luego miró a Peter. "¿Sí? ¿Te gusta ese color?"

"Ajá."

"Bueno, ¿y con qué color iría bien?" preguntó, recolocando un poco a Peter en su agarre para poder mantener la Tablet en una posición en la que ambos pudieran ver. "¿O sólo plateado?"

"No…" Peter se restregó los ojos, y luego señaló algo más en la tablet. "Ese."

"¿Violeta?" preguntó Tony, haciendo una mueca. "Sí, vamos a tener que enseñarte sobre la paleta de colores, chaval, porque… oh. Pues no queda nada mal."

Steve sonrió cuando el genio levantó la Tablet para mostrarle el traje prefabricado que Peter le había ayudado a diseñar. Era un poco más diferente de los otros trajes que Steve había visto antes, pero parecía que Peter sabía lo que hacía, porque los colores se veían geniales.

"No dejaría que Clint lo viera," le avisó, acabándose lo que le quedaba de chocolate. "Podría aprovecharlo al máximo."

"Oh, ¿ves? Y así de fácil, tu papi lo arruinó," suspiró Tony mirando a Peter, y el pequeño bostezó, y luego rió sin muchos ánimos.

"De acuerdo, amigo, creo que era hora de ir a la cama," le dijo Steve, pero el pequeño hizo una mueca y se quejó con fuerza. "No, nada de eso. Ya has tenido suficiente diversión por una noche -"

"Nooooo," lloriqueó Peter, girándose encima de Tony para poder abrazarse al cuello del sorprendido hombre y aferrarse a él. "No quiedo."

Tony debió ver el agotamiento en la cara de Steve, porque palmeó incómodamente la espalda de Peter y entonces dijo, "Está bien. Supongo que ¿podría llevarlo yo a la cama?"

"Gracias, Tony, sería fantástico," replicó, porque, a estas alturas, no estaba dispuesto a discutir con un niño de tres años. "Vale, vamos. ¿Tienes tu chupa? Y… ¿Dónde está Iron Man?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tony confundido.

"Se me cayó," replicó Peter, girándose para señalar debajo de la mesa. Agachándose, Steve vio que, si, el muñeco estaba atrapado entre la pata de la mesa y una de las patas de la silla de Tony, así que, evitando acercarse demás a la entrepierna de Tony, porque nada bueno podía salir de ahí, cogió el muñeco y volvió a la superficie.

"Tienes que tener más cuidado con él, bebé, o si no se va a romper," le dijo, quitándole polvo y un pelo viejo que se había pegado a la figura antes de dársela.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Tony para decirle que ya se podían ir, vio como el hombre estaba mirando al muñeco agarrado al pecho de Peter como si no hubiera visto nada así antes. Peter se llevaba esa cosa a todos lados –El genio tendría que haberlo visto antes. Demonios, Steve había estado seguro de que Tony había sido quien lo compró.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con suavidad, dándole un golpecito a la pierna del hombre con su pie para llamar su atención.

"Sí, es sólo que… ¿le gusta este?" replicó el moreno, tentativamente yendo a mirar el muñeco con más detalle. "¿Iron Man?"

"Parece ser su favorito, sí," replicó Steve, frunciendo el ceño un poco con confusión. "¿Por qué no iba a serlo?"

"No, no, por nada," Tony sacudió la cabeza, tomando aire como saliendo de una especie de trance. Sonriendo, miró a Steve. "Claro que es su favorito. Iron Man es obviamente el vengador más guay. Bueno, um….¿vamos?"

Sin siquiera esperar a que Steve contestara, el genio se puso en pie –y prácticamente podía ver las rudas girando en la cabeza del hombre mientras colocaba a Peter para que no se cayera –pero, decidiendo no preguntar a que había venido nada de aquello, Steve se levantó y lo siguió.

Peter estaba casi completamente dormido cuando salieron del ascensor en el piso de Steve, y parecía no tener ningún recelo de que fuera Tony el que lo arropara en la cama mientras Steve los observaba desde la puerta. Nunca había visto al genio actuar así. Si, era bueno con los niños en el sentido de _en secreto soy uno de vosotros_ , pero la forma tan cuidadosa en la que colocó a Peter en su cama –usando el mismo cuidado al poner al Iron Man a su lado – antes de quitarle con cariño el pelo de la cara… Steve no podía negarlo más. Había pensado que simplemente tenía un flechazo con Tony, pero eso no servía para justificar como su corazón se derretía ante la vista de ese hombre siendo tan amable con, bueno, su hijo.

Estaba enamorado de Tony Stark.

La revelación le dio ganas de ir hacia el hombre y darle un amoroso y apasionado beso, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tony y él eran amigos; por lo que sabía, el hombre aún estaba superando a Pepper, e incluso si la había superado, ¿Quién decía que viera a Steve de esa forma? ¿Quién decía que veía a cualquier hombre de esa forma? Y Steve ahora venía con paquete. No es que viera a Peter como un paquete, claro, pero para un hombre como Tony Stark, eso podía ser un buen motivo de ruptura.

Pero la manera que era con Peter, cuando se le olvidaba estar asustado… ¿Podría Steve tener una posibilidad? A lo mejor si hablara algo más con Natasha, seguir su consejo de que hacer a continuación, podría… bueno, ¿qué? ¿Empezar una familia con Tony? ¿Envejecer con él? Tan pronto esos pensamientos llegaron, se marcharon, porque solo estaba siendo estúpido. Por supuesto que Tony no quería estar con él de esa forma. Por supuesto que Tony no querría jugar a la feliz familia con él. Era un idiota solo por pensarlo.

"Vale, creo que ya está," susurró el moreno, sacando a Steve de su ensimismamiento cuando se levantó y fue hacia él. Mirando sobre el hombro del hombre, vio que Peter estaba dormido de nuevo.

"Gracias Tony," replicó en voz baja, y de verdad, que lo decía en serio. Lo último que quería hacer era que el hombre estuviera aun más incómodo de lo que obviamente ya estaba, alrededor de Peter. "No tenías porque-"

"No te preocupes por eso," ondeó la mano ante sus palabras mientras Steve lo acompañaba hacia el salón. "El niño no está tan mal, supongo."

Viniendo de Tony, eso era realmente lo mejor que Steve podría haber esperado.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, me encanta la acogida que está teniendo esta historia, este es uno de mis capis favoritos... mucho Stony feelings, y Dum-E y Peter tan adorable *.*

 **Capítulo 6**

El primer mes de Peter viviendo con ellos pasó volando. Si, había sido complicado al principio, pero habían caído en una rutina que, para cuando llegó la primera inspección de los servicios sociales, era una máquina perfecta.

"Solo vendrán a observar durante unas horas," le dijo al equipo la mañana de la inspección. "Puede que hagan algunas preguntas. Haced lo que hacéis normalmente –menos tirarlo tan alto aunque lo pida, Thor, ¿vale? –y todo irá bien."

Todos aceptaron, incluso Tony y Clint, comportarse lo mejor que pudieran, e incluso se habían molestado en vestirse para la hora del mediodía, lo que fue muy considerado. Steve había pasado la mañana haciendo limpieza general (algo inútil puesto que Peter iba detrás de él cogiendo todos los juguetes que colocaba para volver a jugar con ellos) y escogiendo la ropa de Peter.

Al final, tuvo que cambiarle igualmente la camisa que había elegido, porque el pequeño se había echado por encima su merienda de media mañana de frambuesas y moras. Sam fue a cambiarlo mientras Steve intentaba limpiar el sofá de frambuesas, y el hombre volvió cinco minutos después con Peter tras él, llevando ahora una camiseta de Capitán América.

"¿Por qué le has puesto eso?" se desesperó Steve cuando los vio (aunque en su interior le encantó y conmovió verlo). "Van a pensar que lo consideramos una mascota."

"No lo harán," replicó Sam, cogiendo al niño para limpiarle la mejilla, haciéndolo reír. "Van a pensar que venera el suelo que pisas, lo cual, _holaaa._ "

Steve masculló, no convencido del todo, y los mandó volver a recoger los juguetes de Peter mientras él acababa con el sofá.

"¿El chiquillo ha vuelto a derramar algo en mis muebles?" llegó la voz de Tony de la nada un momento después, y Steve no pudo evitar que apareciera una sonrisa en su cara cuando vio al hombre adentrándose en la habitación.

"Es sólo un poco de zumo," replicó cuando el moreno se asomó por detrás del sillón para mirar. "Ya está saliendo."

Tony pareció aceptarlo, porque asintió. Luego, irguiéndose de nuevo, preguntó, "¿Y? ¿Estás preparado para lo de hoy?"

"Creo que sí," asintió. "No hay ningún motivo por el que debiera salir mal, después de todo."

"Claro que no," coincidió Tony. "Todo va a salir bien, Steve. No hay motivos para que no fuera así – eres un gran padre."

Ahí estaba otra vez, como si no hubiese querido decir eso en voz alta. Steve estaba empezando a adorar esa cara de avergonzada sorpresa cuando decía sin querer algo agradable a alguien. No debería verse tan adorable como se veía.

"Gracias, Tony," replicó suavemente, colocando una mano en el hombro del genio antes de que se amilanara.

"Lo digo en serio," continuó cabezonamente. "Reconozco un mal padre cuando lo veo, y… tú definitivamente no eres uno de ellos."

Antes de pensarlo siquiera, Steve se estiró sobre el sofá y abrazó a Tony. ¿Podía al menos abrazarle, no? Los amigos se abrazan continuamente, y eso es lo que eran –amigos. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Tony le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado, así que lo tomó como algo admisible.

"Vale, yo, um, tengo…cosas," empezó Tony, rascándose la nuca con algo de torpeza cuando finalmente se separaron. Dios, Steve lo amaba. "cosas importantes, tengo…trabajo. Estoy trabajando. Voy a trabajar algo."

"De acuerdo," asintió, incapaz de parar la estúpida sonrisa que se extendía en su cara. "Intentaremos no molestarte."

"Bueno, no, está… bien. No pasa nada," pareciendo darse cuenta de que las palabras no estaban siendo sus aliadas (y Steve nunca había sido capaz de entender como la gente creía que Tony no era más que el afable y excéntrico billonario, que Tony era un _cretino_ ), suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se fue.

Sin embargo, Steve solo tuvo un par de minutos para contemplar las palabras del genio antes de que JARVIS le anunciara la llegada de los trabajadores sociales. Dejando la mancha de frambuesa como una causa perdida, Steve la cubrió estratégicamente con un cojín y fue a encontrarse con ellos en el ascensor, pasando junto a Sam y Peter que iban a la cocina para comer algo.

Patricks fue la primera en salir del ascensor, sonriendo, y fue seguida por un siempre estoico Hammond. Steve se negó a que el humor agrio del hombre mermara el suyo propio, y los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa.

"Peter está comiendo justo ahora," explicó mientras los guiaba por el salón principal, notando como miraban alrededor analizándolo todo, hasta la cocina.

"-tienes que cooperar conmigo, hombrecito. Acordamos que tendrías un sándwich de Nutella si te comías también los trozos de manzana," estaba diciendo Sam cuando entraron. El hombre alzó la vista un poco desesperado y vio a Steve. "Mira, tu papi está aquí. Steve, habla con tu niño. Está siendo irracional."

El labio inferior de Peter estaba hacia fuera y tenía los brazos cruzados, sentado en su silla frente a la mesa. Normalmente, el niño se comía todo lo que le pusieran, y Steve no podía creer que justo hoy, de todos los días, hubiese decidido portarse así. Pero, al mirar su plato de Dora la exploradora, vio en seguida cual era el problema.

"No le gusta la piel de la manzana," explicó, echando una ojeada rápida a los trabajadores sociales antes de ir a sentarse frente a Peter. Cogió un trozo de manzana, continuando, "Mira, Peter, ¿ves? No tienes que comerte la piel – te puedes comer sólo lo de dentro."

Le enseñó cómo, asegurándose de mostrarle la piel una vez se la quitó a la manzana y, tras eso, Peter dejó de poner morros y cogió un pedazo para probar él. Alzó la piel triunfante cuando lo hubo hecho, con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

"Haré unos bocadillos," murmuró Sam en voz baja, obviamente ofendido por no haber pensado en quitarle la piel.

"Buen chico, Peter," le alabó Steve, seguido de, "Gracias, Sam."

Observó al niño comerse el resto de su almuerzo por un rato, pero entonces el sonido de un bolígrafo escribiendo algo en un papel lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzando la mirada, recordó que los trabajadores sociales aún estaban ahí, Patricks escribiendo algo en su informe y Hammond cogiendo una taza de café que un precavido Sam le estaba dando.

"Oh, um, lo siento," murmuró, rascándose la nuca. "Normalmente come sin problemas, pero no le gusta la fruta con piel, y-"

"No pasa nada, Sr Rogers," le cortó Patricks con jovialidad. "Estamos aquí para observar, después de todo. Simplemente hagan su día a día y finjan que no estamos aquí."

"Um, vale," replicó, volviendo a girarse hacia Peter. Se había olvidado de ellos en cinco minutos, así que estaba bastante seguro de poder hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Fue un poco incómodo cuando Patricks y Hammond se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, pero, justo entonces, Sam había terminado de hacer los bocadillos para él y para Steve, así que se centró en su propia comida e hizo el esfuerzo de ignorar su presencia. Pensó que todo iba viento en popa, aun cuando Peter pidió probar uno de los pepinillos de Sam y escupió por toda la mesa en su prisa de quitárselo de la boca.

Steve lo anotó mentalmente, junto a la piel de la fruta y el kétchup, los pepinillos tampoco eran de su gusto.

Sam amablemente limpió los platos mientras Steve limpiaba las manos y cara de Peter (empezando a pensar que las cosas pringosas deberían dejarlas para ocasiones especiales), y entonces –después de recibir un amoroso y húmedo beso en la mejilla – llevó a Peter de vuelta al salón, bastante consciente de que Patricks y Hammond los seguían.

"Vale, bebé," empezó, poniendo a Peter en el suelo cerca del sofá y arrodillándose a su altura, "Tienes un par de horas antes de la siesta, ¿qué te apetece hacer?"

"Quiedo dub…" murmuró Peter, jugando con el borde de su camiseta mientras buscaba las palabras. "Dobots."

"¿Quieres jugar con tus robots?" preguntó Steve, preparado para ir a su piso. "Vale, podemos-"

"No," Peter sacudió la cabeza con fervor, poniéndose de morros de nuevo. "Quiedo…"

"Necesito que uses palabras para mí, cariño," le dijo Steve. "Ayúdame a entenderte."

Cuanto más se peleaba para describir lo que quería, más parecía alterarse. "Quiedo haced… el juego del dobot."

Steve no entendía lo que quería decirle. No era la primera vez que no se entendían – después de todo, el habla de Peter no era del todo buena aún – pero el niño parecía estar genuinamente alterado por ello por primera vez.

"El juego dobot de Tony," añadió, frunciendo el ceño mientras gesticulaba con fuerza. "De tocad."

Entonces, por fin, algo encajó en la mente de Steve, y supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. "¿Quieres jugar con la Tablet de Tony?" preguntó, para clarificar.

"Ajá," asintió Peter, pareciendo aliviado de haber sido por fin comprendido. "El juego del dobot."

"Oh, no, cielo," suspiró Steve, pasando una mano por el brazo del niño. "Eso era el trabajo de Tony, no un juego. No podemos tocarlo sin que él esté aquí para darnos su permiso."

"Tonces….vamos a buscadle," replicó Peter con esperanza. "Podemos azer dobots huntos."

El corazón de Steve se derritió con las palabras del niño –no se había dado cuenta del gran impacto que Tony había tenido también en Peter –y odió tener que decirle que no. "Lo siento, bebé, pero Tony está trabajando ahora. ¿Por qué no ponemos Transformers en su lugar, y –"

"Noooooo," gimió Peter audiblemente, sorprendiendo a Steve un poco cuando empezó con el berrinche. "¡Quiedo haced dobots, papi!"

"Ey," le tranquilizó Steve un poco desesperado, echando un rápido vistazo a los trabajadores sociales que estaban en algún lugar tras ellos, "No hagas eso, Peter. Podemos pedirle a Tony que nos deje ver su trabajo más tarde, ¿vale?"

Esperaba calmar al pequeño antes de que se adentrara de lleno en una pataleta –algo que aún ni le había visto hacer antes – pero parecía que no lo iba a conseguir. De verdad que no sabía porque Peter había escogido justo ese día, de todos, para actuar así, especialmente cuando era tan buen niño, pero iba a tener que lidiar con ello y esperar que los trabajadores sociales lo entendieran.

"Ven aquí," suspiró, cogiendo a Peter para intentar calmarlo, pero el pequeño se revolvió y lo pateó, llorando todo el tiempo, hasta que tuvo que rendirse y volver a dejarlo en el suelo.

"Ey, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Sam, entrando en la sala. "¿Qué pasa, hombrecito -?"

Pero Peter le gritó cuando él también intentó cogerlo, y Sam se separó en seguida. "Está, em... ¿de mal humor?"

"Siento todo esto," se disculpó Steve a todos, y tiró un poco de Peter para colocarlo enfrente suya, haciendo que el pequeño se pusiera en pie. "Peter, escúchame ahora. Te estás portando muy mal, y vas a terminar poniéndote malo si no te calmas. No puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras todo el tiempo, ¿vale? Así que tienes que parar esto ahora mismo-"

"¿Steve? ¿Qué pasa? JARVIS me dijo que ¿necesitabas mi ayuda?"

En cuanto oyó la voz de Tony, Peter arrancó el brazo del agarre de Steve y fue corriendo. Sinceramente, estaba tan estresado que dejó al niño ir, viendo como los ojos de Tony se abrían cómicamente cuando vio al lloroso y mocoso crío corriendo hacia él. Antes de que el pobre hombre pudiera quitarse de su camino, Peter chocó contra sus piernas y abrazó sus bracitos a sus rodillas, sollozando entre sus piernas.

"Oh Dios mio, Steve, ¿qué está pasando?" gimoteó, tambaleándose un poco en el sitio por el peso de Peter añadido a sus piernas. "Steve, hay mocos en mis pantalones de quinientos dólares-"

"Lo siento mucho, Tony," replicó mientras se levantaba, y lo decía muy en serio. "Quería ayudarte con los diseños de tus trajes de nuevo, pero le dije que estabas trabajando, y se alteró un poco."

"Creo que eso es un eufemismo," murmuró Sam bajo aliento al otro lado de la sala.

"¿él…quería ayudarme?" preguntó Tony, ignorando por completo a Sam, y tenía una expresión extraña cuando cautelosamente puso una mano en la cabeza de Peter. "Peter, nene, tienes que calmarte, ¿vale? Está, um…todo está bien."

Y entonces sucedió un milagro. Obviamente decidiendo que no había más opción, Tony se agachó y cogió a Peter en brazos. Era evidente que aún no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo coger un bebé, pero el instinto pareció ayudarle, porque llevó al pequeño hacia su cuerpo y lo acercó a él. Después de un momento, hasta palmeó la espalda del niño mientras este hipaba y abrazaba su cuello.

"Entonces, um, ¿quieres ayudarme?" preguntó el genio, mirando cuidadosamente a los trabajadores sociales, y después a Steve, ante de decidirse a moverse por la habitación.

"Ajá," sorbió Peter.

"Bueno, simplemente tenías que haberlo pedido bien, ¿no crees?" continuó Tony, sentándose en el sofá con Peter sobre él. "Lo entiendo, ¿vale? Es un asco que no puedas conseguir siempre lo que quieras, pero sino la vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no crees? Tienes que trabajar duro por lo que quieres, y ser amable con las personas que pueden ayudarte a conseguirlo. ¿Entiendes?"

Peter asintió, cansado por su pequeña pataleta, y apoyó la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Tony para descansar.

"¿Y qué decimos cuando queremos algo?"

"Pod favod," susurró el pequeño, restregándose los ojos.

"Muy bien," asintió Tony, pasando un brazo alrededor de Peter para rebuscar en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, de donde sacó una de sus tablets. "Confía en mí, peque – llegarás más lejos en la vida diciendo por favor que tirándote al suelo con una pataleta, y, tristemente, lo sé de primera mano."

Y, así de fácil, entraron en un cómodo silencio, Peter empezando a chuparse el dedo subconscientemente mientras veía a Tony dando golpecitos en la Tablet. Sinceramente, Steve estaba sin palabras también. No creía que Tony supiera lo genuinamente buena y amorosa figura paternal que podía ser cuando se olvidaba de sus propios problemas con su padre. Peter estaba realmente apegado a él –más que a ningún otro Vengador, se empezó a dar cuenta – y Steve… bueno. Steve pensó que su corazón podría salírsele por la imagen frente a él.

Sólo fueron una serie de carraspeos los que lo hicieron quitar la mirada, recordándole que los trabajadores sociales seguían ahí. Sam parecía haber desaparecido del espacio, y seguramente tendría que ir a disculparse con el tipo luego, pero, por ahora, tenía más interés en arreglar las cosas con su visita.

"Siento lo que ha pasado," se disculpó de nuevo en voz baja, alejándose del sofá y yendo hacia donde estaban Patricks y Hammond parados en el otro lado de la sala. "Nunca había tenido una pataleta como esa antes. Puedo, um, enseñarles mi piso para que puedan –"

"En realidad, Sr Rogers, creo que hemos visto suficiente por hoy," desdeñó Hammond, y Steve sintió como su estómago se desplomaba.

"Oh, yo -¿están seguros?" preguntó, intentando desesperadamente conseguir algo mientras los trabajadores sociales atravesaban el salón para ir al ascensor del final del pasillo. "En serio que no es un problema –"

"Tiene que dejar de preocuparse, Sr Rogers," le cortó Patricks con una breve sonrisa. "Entendemos que esto es un proceso de aprendizaje para ambos, y todos sabemos cómo pueden ser los niños pequeños cuando no consiguen lo que quieren. Parece que usted tiene un fuerte sistema de apoyo y eso es vital en esta etapa. Tengo que decir que, estoy gratamente sorprendida por la implicación del Sr Stark hoy."

Durante el discurso de Patricks, Steve notó por el rabillo del ojo como Hammond lo miraba –lo miraba como si supiera lo que sentía por Tony – y no pudo quitarse la sensación de que al hombre no le gustaba eso. Intentó tranquilizarse atribuyéndolo a que estaba siendo paranoico –que no había manera de que el hombre lo supiera, y si lo hacía, ¿qué más daba?-pero su estómago se batió un poco con el prospecto.

"Sí, Tony es el mejor," se escuchó decir. "Es sólo una mala imagen la que le dan en las revistas."

"Sí, bueno, mantenga el buen trabajo entre todos, y no veo motivos para no dejar a Peter en su cuidado permanente," concluyó Patricks, aun sonriendo. "Que tenga un buen día, Sr Rogers."

"Sí, lo mismo digo," replicó débilmente, viéndolos adentrarse en el ascensor y desaparecer tras las puertas.

Lentamente volvió al salón, sin saber realmente como sentirse. Por un lado, habían pasado su primera revisión, y estaba más cerca de convertirse en el padre adoptivo de Peter. Por otro lado… no pudo evitar que la mirada de Hammond le llegara. Lógicamente, sabía que estaba siendo un tonto –que, quizás, simplemente era que él mismo estaba empezando a entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos, y eso lo asustaba – pero no pudo evitarlo.

Aunque toda su ansiedad se desvaneció cuando vio a Tony y Peter en el sofá. Tony había puesto las piernas sobre la mesita de café y Peter estaba incrustado entre el brazo del moreno que lo mantenía y el brazo del sofá. El pequeño se había dormido con el dedo metido en la boca.

"Es un poco temprano para su siesta," se inquietó un poco, viendo como Tony daba un saltito mientras él se asomaba por la cabecera del sofá. Apenas pudo contener las ganas de pasar la mano por el pelo del hombre. "Supongo que gritar hasta que tu cara se pone azul te deja así."

"¿Te penalizaron por ello?" pregunto Tony, poniendo una mueca.

"Afortunadamente, no," replicó, dando la vuelta al sofá para sentarse a su lado. Sorprendentemente, el genio no le dio a Peter en cuanto se sentó. "Los niños tienen pataletas de vez en cuando – lo entendieron."

"Bien," asintió Tony, mirando al pequeño que tenía a su lado. "El chiquillo normalmente se porta bien."

"No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieses aparecido," suspiró Steve. "Nunca se había comportado así – no estaba preparado -"

"No fue nada, Steve, de verdad –"

"No, si lo fue, Tony," insistió, acercándose un poco a él. "Exageró muchísimo cuando le dije que no, y estaba tan anonadado que ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar la situación. Tú estuviste tan… tranquilo con todo el asunto, se lo explicaste tan bien a él, y yo… bueno. Puede que yo no sea lo que Peter necesita, después de todo."

"Steve, no," le siseó Tony, soltando la Tablet en su regazo. "Eres exactamente lo que este niño necesita, ¿vale? Le lees cuentos para dormir, y haces que se coma la verdura; le haces barbas de espuma durante el baño y finges no verlo cuando decide esconderse detrás de una cortina durante el escondite.

"¿Quieres saber cómo supe lo que tenía que hacer cuando tuvo su pataleta?" le preguntó el genio con suavidad, sin mirarle. "Eso era lo que hubiese deseado que mi padre hiciera cuando era un niño, en vez de dejarme gritar hasta el agotamiento, o tirarme dinero para que me saliera de su vista. Sé que Peter no es mi hijo, pero… supongo que el sentimiento se aplica, ¿no?"

"Tony," susurró Steve, un poco sin palabras. "¿Cómo…cómo sabes todas esas cosas? Siempre estás en tu taller -¿cómo sabes sobre los juegos, y las historias, y-?"

Aunque el genio aun rehuía el mirarle, Steve pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron con horror por algo que no entendió.

"Tú, um, me has recordado que debería estar trabajando –"

"No, Tony, por favor -"

Pero el genio ya había colocado a Peter en los brazos de Steve y se estaba alejando. "Todo está bien, Steve, yo – hay unos proyectos nuevos del Quinjet que tengo que revisar, eso es todo, y -"

Ni siquiera terminó la frase ante de que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas y se perdiera de su vista.

 _Mierda._

No vio a Tony por tres días después de eso. Cuando Peter se despertó de su siesta, Steve le explicó de una forma más coherente porque no podía comportarse así, y el pequeño parecía lo suficientemente escarmentado para dejar pasar el tema sin más discusión, pero…. Si.

Tony había desaparecido en su taller por tres días.

Steve ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había hecho mal. No entendía nada de la situación, en realidad – un momento no quería ni estar en la misma habitación que Peter y él, y al siguiente estaba sacando todo lo que podía para hacer sentir a Steve que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Entendía la incomodidad del genio, de verdad que sí, pero había tantas señales mezcladas que no podía entender.

Al final, ni siquiera fue capaz de sacar el problema con el propio genio. Y alrededor del mediodía del tercer día del impuesto aislamiento de Tony, la señorita Potts llegó farfullando a la cocina –con una expresión mortífera y unos tacones aún más mortales – mientras Steve, Peter y Natasha almorzaban.

"Se ha encerrado en el taller," le informó Steve antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, y algo de su furia pareció dispersarse en resignación. "Se niega a salir."

"Se ha perdido un montón de reuniones," suspiró ella, quitándose los flecos de la cara. "Algo debe ir mal."

Steve quiso decirle de su conversación del otro día, pero no veía en que podía ayudar. Había hecho una simple pregunta – cuya respuesta aún estaba esperando, porque JARVIS se negaba a ayudarle – Y Tony se había encerrado con pestillo. ¿Es posible que el genio estuviera enfadado por otra cosa? A lo mejor Steve había entendido mal la situación, y el hombre en realidad no estaba cómodo de estar con Peter como él pensó que estaba empezando a estar.

"Bajaré y me aseguraré que no se haya golpeado la cabeza con nada últimamente," continuó la señorita Potts, tranquilizando a Steve con una mirada de simpatía cuando él se resistió al mero pensamiento de que eso hubiera pasado mientras se sentaba frente a él. "Pero primero, quería hablar con usted, Capitán."

"Puede llamarme Steve, señorita," contestó, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó Natasha.

"Sólo si me llamas Pepper," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero de todas formas – Tony me comentó algo de que ¿necesitas ayuda con Peter y los medios de comunicación?"

"Oh, sí," replicó él, asintiendo. Sinceramente, no habían sacado a Peter mucho desde aquel primer paseo al parque, y habían tenido que disfrazarse un poco cuando lo hicieron, así que había olvidado que Tony se lo había contado a Pepper. "Odio ponerlo en peligro, pero no podemos mantenerlo como un secreto para siempre, ¿no es así? Sobre todo cuando sea oficial. Además, necesita jugar más al aire libre; el jardín del piso 53 es genial, pero necesita estar con otros niños de su edad, ¿no crees?"

"Estoy de acuerdo," asintió ella, "Y veo cual es el problema. La cosa es que cualquier famoso que tenga hijos –no sólo los superhéroes- está a cierto nivel de riesgo, simplemente por exponerlo. No puedes dejar que tu miedo a que algo pase le prohíba tener una infancia satisfactoria. Dicho eso, puedo entender que no quieras que los reporteros te sigan a todos lados cuando lo saque a por helado o algo –"

"¿Helado?" susurró Peter, con sus grandes ojos de cachorritos hacia Steve. "Porfi, ¿papi?"

"Acábate los palitos de pepino primero, y luego hablamos," replicó, pasando una mano por el pelo del niño. Cuando se volvió a girar hacia Pepper, les estaba sonriendo con ternura. "¿Qué sugieres que haga? Tony cree que eres como una experta en esto."

"No en esta situación concreta, gracias a Dios," replicó ella, y Steve no pudo culparla. "Pero he tenido que lidiar con mis propios reporteros invasivos, sí. Creo que lo mejor en esta situación es ser honesto, pero en una forma que no vaya a provocar más preguntas. Un programa de entrevistas sería una buena idea, o un artículo de una revista, explicando que estás en proceso de adoptar a Peter. También podemos conseguir una orden de restricción para la prensa, si quieres."

"Eso sería fantástico," asintió con gratitud. "Muchas gracias, Pepper."

"Es un placer," replicó, sonriendo de nuevo. "Tengo que decir, con esa carita tan adorable, hasta yo quiero quedármelo para mi solita. Es una monada."

Pareciendo notar que estaban hablando de él, Peter soltó un quejido y escondió la cara en el brazo de Steve, con sus mejillas sonrojadas en vergüenza. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír cuando acarició con su otra mano la cabeza del niño.

"Puede ser un poco tímido," explicó.

"Sólo otra de las muchas facetas que adoramos de él," añadió Natasha, pasando poco discretamente su pepino al plato de Peter. "No queremos que le hagan daño."

"Esta puede ser la mejor manera de asegurarnos de eso," replicó Pepper decididamente. "Además, no creo que Tony quisiera –"

"Tony… no es muy fan de estar con Peter," le cortó Steve, tratando duramente no hacer un puchero. "Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su taller ahora."

Pepper le dio una triste sonrisa. "Es inseguro, lo cual es una pena, porque se le dan muy bien los niños."

"Lo sé," asintió Steve, suspirando. "Es genial cuando se olvida que debería asustarle, pero sino, parece quedarse petrificado."

"Superará eso," le dijo Pepper con firmeza, echando una extraña mirada a Natasha, que también asintió, "y créeme Steve, no dejará que nada le pase a Peter – no si está en su poder impedirlo. La verdad es que creo que eso se aplica a todos los Vengadores; se toma esas cosas muy personalmente."

"Um…vale," consintió, sin tener del todo claro que hacer con esa información. Sabía que a Tony le importaba más de lo que dejaba ver, claro, pero… ¿realmente llegaría a tales extremos para asegurarse de que el equipo –y al parecer Peter – estuvieran a salvo?

"Bueno," suspiró Pepper, y Steve apreció el cambio de tema, "será mejor que vaya e intente persuadirlo para que salga de su agujero. Te daré más información sobre posibles revistas o programas de entrevistas, vale, y pondré a alguien a preparar la orden de restricción para mandarla al juzgado."

"Gracias de nuevo, Pepper," asintió cuando ella se levantó. "Eres un salvavidas."

"Hago lo que puedo," replicó con modestia, alisándose la falda. "Mantendré el contacto. ¡Adiós, Peter!"

"Adiós," murmuró el niño, sin sacar la cara del brazo de Steve.

"buen chico," murmuró Steve, pasando una mano por su pelo. "Adiós, Pepper."

Sin decir nada más, se fue. Steve volvió a colocar a Peter en su asiento y señaló el plato, y el pequeño fue obedientemente a terminarse su plato, y Steve se giró hacia Natasha.

"¿Qué piensas tú?" preguntó.

Natasha rodó los ojos. "Creo que Stark y tú deberían sacarse las cabezas del culo."

No era lo que estaba preguntando, pero… vale.

Lo que fuera que Pepper le dijera a Tony pareció haber funcionado algo, porque –aunque el genio no salió de su taller – quitó las cerraduras para que al menos pudieran ir a él. Steve le dejó al hombre un día más de deprimirse (y, la verdad, es que él mismo estaba deprimido también), antes de –cogiendo la mano de Peter y una bandeja con comida para los tres – llevar al pequeño bajo las escaleras secretas en la esquina del piso común.

Aunque fuera, Peter se merecía conocer a Dum-E.

"¿Papi?" preguntó el niño mientras Steve lo guiaba escaleras abajo.

"¿Sí, bebé?"

"¿Dónde tamos yendo?"

"Vamos a ver a Tony," replicó, cogiendo a Peter del brazo antes de que se tropezara y cayera –consiguiendo a duras penas mantener la bandeja en su otra mano al mismo tiempo.

Había tardado en darse cuenta de que Tony era el único vengador al que Peter no había dado un apodo familiar. Todos los demás eran tíos o tías –joder, hasta Pepper era ahora tía – pero Tony era simplemente Tony. No sabía porque no le había añadido el 'tío' al genio, pero si ni a Peter ni a Tony les molestaba, él no iba a cuestionarlo. Una pequeña parte de él creía que se volvería loco si lo hacía.

"¿En el tayed?" preguntó Peter después de que Steve lo irguiera y continuaran bajando.

"Sí, al taller," asintió, corrigiendo sutilmente al niño, tenía la ligera impresión de que Peter creía que Tony trabajaba en una tienda. "Vamos a ver si quiere comer con nosotros."

"Está azendo….um dobots?"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar a verlo, ¿no crees?" sonrió cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Peter soltó un gritillo excitado cuando vio el taller a través de la cristalera hasta el techo que estaba por toda la pared, incluida la puerta. Inmediatamente soltó la mano de Steve para correr hacia el cristal y pegar la cara. Los ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas.

"JARVIS, ¿podrías bajar la música antes de que entremos, por favor?" solicitó Steve, caminando hacia la puerta para poner el código. "No quiero dañar los oídos de Peter."

"Por supuesto, Capitán."

"¡Dobots, papi!" exclamó Peter eufórico, señalando a Dum-E cuando el robot rodaba por el taller hasta dejar algo en la mano extendida de Tony.

"Lo sé, cariño," asintió, contagiándose rápidamente del entusiasmo del niño. "¿Vamos a decir hola?"

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Peter se colara por debajo de su brazo, y vio como el pequeño corría hacia el final de la sala, donde estaban Tony y Dum-E. El genio debió haber oído que iba – Peter podía ser como una estampida de elefantes si quería –porque rodó con su silla lentamente con una sonrisa dubitativa en su cara al verlo.

"¿Así que fuiste tú quien me quitó la música?" le preguntó al niño cuando este derrapó para parar a unos centímetros de Dum-E.

Steve se paró tras él, viendo como una infinidad de emociones pasaban por la cara del niño. No sabía que hacer o decir ahora que estaba frente a un robot real –haciendo pequeños movimientos con sus manos como si temiera tocarlo –hasta que, finalmente, Dum-E hizo un pequeño y curioso gorjeo, se giró hacia Tony por confirmación, y después rodó un poco para extender su pinza a Peter.

"¿Porfi?" preguntó a Tony directamente, su brazo parado a medio camino como si no estuviera seguro de coger la pinza del robot mientras esperaba a que contestara.

Tony pareció evaluarlo un momento –después de echar una mirada a Steve –antes de decidir algo. "Dum-E, este es Peter. A diferencia de mí, está en una edad en la que un montón de chatarra como tú le parece algo alucinante, así que no se lo estropees, ¿vale? Peter," se giró al pequeño, con una voz más suave ahora, "¿te gustaría dibujar con Dum-E? No se le da muy bien pintar sin salirse de las líneas, pero estoy seguro de que podrías ayudarle, ¿verdad?"

Peter asintió entusiasmado, sus piernas temblando con el esfuerzo de no moverse en su prisa por ir a jugar con su nuevo amigo. "Ajá, ajá, yo soi mui bueno pintando sin salidme."

"Muy bien entonces," asintió Tony, rodando de nuevo para coger unos folios en blanco de su impresora y un puñado de lápices de diferentes colores de una taza junto a sus numerosas tazas de café. Demonios, Steve estaba seguro que esa taza también tuvo café en su momento. "Aquí tienes. A pintar."

Peter cogió las cosas como si estuvieran hechas de oro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y por fin cogió la pinza de Dum-E para llevarlo consigo al sofá del otro lado del taller. Ya estaba balbuceando con el robot como si se conocieran desde hacía años, y Dum-E estaba siendo tan obediente y gentil con el pequeño como podía.

Steve tenía bastante claro que no era normal la forma en que su pecho se sintió.

También le trajo una mayor confusión. Tony ni había pestañeado cuando Peter fue corriendo hacia él –más bien parecía que hasta lo había estado esperando – y ni siquiera le había dicho al pequeño que no tocara nada de su preciada y delicada tecnología. Entonces, ¿Por qué había salido corriendo el otro día?

"No creas que no sé lo que estás intentando hacer," murmuró el genio cuando Steve fue con la bandeja hacia él. "Suavizarme con bocadillos de carne y niños adorables es un golpe bajo."

"Como no sé porque debería disculparme, intento cubrir todas las bases," replicó Steve, mirando fijamente a la caja de zumo que tenía en las manos. A su lado, Tony suspiró.

"No hiciste nada malo," le dijo el genio en voz baja, y cuando Steve le miró, estaba mirando a Dum-E y Peter colorear juntos felizmente. "Yo exageré, y…bueno, lo siento, supongo."

"¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto?" preguntó Steve. "Estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación, y de repente huiste. Tan sólo te hice una pregunta –"

"Os he estado observando, a ti y a Peter hacer cosas juntos," soltó abruptamente Tony, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras empezaba a sonrojarse. Steve, la verdad, es que no tenía ni idea de que decir a eso.

"Tú, um…"

"Me recuerda a mí cuando era un niño, ¿vale?" suspiró el genio, rendido. "Es listo y adorable, y –en general – se porta bien, y todo lo que pide es amor, y, bueno… eso es lo que tú le das."

No tuvo que terminar el resto de la aclaración para que Steve supiera a que venía todo eso. Se sintió enfermo. Y no por primera vez desde que se mudó a la torre, sintió la necesidad de volver atrás en el tiempo y pegarle un puñetazo a Howard Stark en la cara.

"Pues eso. A veces le pido a JARVIS que ponga la cámara en vivo para poder ver cómo habría sido mi infancia si hubiese habido alguien que me quisiera tanto como tú quieres a Peter," susurró Tony, mirándose ahora las manos. Los ojos del genio estaban sospechosamente húmedos.

"Tony," dijo Steve sin aliento, no muy seguro de si tocar al hombre sería una buena idea, porque quería abrazarlo con fuerza desesperadamente. "Yo-"

"Y si todo lo que tengo que hacer para hacerlo feliz es dejarle verme trabajar, o jugar con Dum-E, bueno… eso puedo hacerlo."

"No es por eso por lo que le gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Tony," replicó terminantemente, lanzándose a la piscina y agarrado el brazo del moreno. "Le gusta pasar tiempo contigo porque lo tratas como a un igual. Quiere tu cariño, Tony, no tus cosas."

"Pero yo… no puedo hacer eso," susurró Tony, sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía. "Steve, yo –"

"Ya lo estás haciendo," le dijo Steve. "Cuando hablas con él, o lo coges, o lo dejas sentarse encima de ti para que pueda verte trabajar, lo sabe, Tony. ¿Por qué sino crees que sigue volviendo a por más? Porque también te quiere."

Finalmente, Tony le miró. Sus ojos estaban definitivamente húmedos –sus pestañas rizadas por la humedad –y se veía como algunos de los hombres que Steve veía volver del frente en un día de batalla.

"No necesitas hacer ni ser más que tú mismo," susurró, moviendo su mano del brazo de Tony hasta su hombro. "Lo creas o no, nos gustas tal y como eres."

Puede que estuviera hablando de más –no se le había escapado que había ciertos paralelos en las expectativas de Peter y las suyas propias – pero no le importó cuando Tony se echó hacia delante y dejó que Steve lo abrazara con fuerza. Se permitió un momento –solo disfrutando la calidez y peso de Tony en sus brazos, y su increíble y único olor –antes de dejarlo ir a regañadientes.

"Ahora," dijo, tomando aire para dejar ir su pequeño momento, "cómete tu comida –toda –y Peter y yo nos quedaremos en el sofá para que puedas seguir trabajando. ¿Vale?"

"Vale," asintió Tony, limpiándose discretamente sus ojos en su manga cuando fue a coger su bocadillo y zumo. "Gracias, Steve."

"De nada," replicó, sonriendo con suavidad, mientras se levantaba.

Sin decir nada más, cogió su comida y la de Peter y fue hacia el sofá. El pequeño seguía coloreando encantado con la ayuda de Dum-E, así que le puso el plato frente a ellos y lo golpeó un poquito para llamar la atención del niño.

"Cómete tu comida, por favor," le pidió, mordiendo el suyo. "Después podrás volver a pintar, ¿vale?"

"¿Puede el dobot tened un poco?" preguntó Peter, metiéndose un cacho de su sándwich enn la boca.

"No, cielo, Dum-E no come comida de personas," le contestó pacientemente. "Además, creo que él quiere que te la comas tú."

Mientras hablaban, Dum-E empezó a juguetear con la pajita del zumo que Steve había puesto en la mesa. Le costó un poco, pero el robot consiguió meter la pajita en el zumo. No lo metió justo en el agujerito de aluminio, claro, pero podía servir.

"Gacias," dijo Peter cuando Dum-E le tendió el zumo, terminándose el pedazo antes de coger el zumo.

Cuando Steve miró al otro lado de la habitación para asegurarse de que Tony estaba comiéndose su comida también, se encontró al genio mirando discretamente las interacciones de Peter con él y con Dum-E. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve lo estaba mirando, bajó la cabeza y volvió a su propio bocata, como si fuera un niño pillado haciendo algo malo.

Steve pensó en decirle al hombre que se uniera a ellos en el sofá para terminar su comida, porque parecía un poco excluido sentado allí solo, pero Tony había engullido el resto del bocadillo y se había girado para volver a su trabajo antes de poder llamar su atención. Le rompió un poco el corazón que el moreno no pensara que era bienvenido de sentarse con ellos, y se prometió en dejarle más claro que Tony era más que bienvenido – querido, aunque fuera tan sólo como amigo.

"Tedminé." Murmuró Peter masticando lo último de su sándwich, volviendo a coger el zumo de Dum-E para terminar de tragar.

"Muy bien," lo felicitó Steve, inclinándose para besar la coronilla del pequeño mientras quitaba los platos vacíos de en medio. "Ahora puedes pintar todo lo que quieras."

"¿Tú también vas a pintad, Papi?" le preguntó, tendiéndole un folio.

Nunca decía que no a dibujar, Steve cogió el papel con una sonrisa y lo colocó frente a él. Había pasado un tiempo desde que la última vez que se había sentado a dibujar- sobre todo desde la llegada de Peter – y se encontró un poco perdido. Viendo a Peter coloreando tranquilamente, moviendo su brazo alrededor de Dum-E, que intentaba ayudarle, empezó a garabatear; ojos brillantes, pelo rizado, una redonda y regordeta carita –Peter era un modelo perfecto.

No tenía suficientes fotografías ni dibujos del pequeño, decidió cuando empezó a dibujar la carita. Peter no iba a ser un bebé para siempre, después de todo, y Steve sabía mejor que nadie lo importante que era capturar los recuerdos en una forma sólida y tangible.

"Ey, Peter, ¡mira! ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó media hora después, alzando el dibujo terminado a…Peter no estaba.

Poniéndose en pie de golpe antes de que su cerebro fuera totalmente consciente, estaba preparado para gritar, antes de ver a Peter en el otro lado de la sala. Igual de rápido que había llegado el pánico, desapareció de nuevo, sintiendo su pecho recuperarse. Pero la visión de Peter –ahora sentado en el regazo de Tony, con el dedo en la boca –mientras miraban una pantalla holográfica frente a ellos fue el bálsamo más efectivo del mundo, estaba empezando a descubrir.

"-sólo mirar tiene que ser un poco aburrido, ¿no?" estaba diciendo Tony en una voz baja e íntima. "¿Qué tal si...? ¿Quieres empezar un nuevo proyecto –algo que podamos hacer juntos?"

Peter asintió entusiasmado, quitándose incluso el dedo de la boca para pegar chillidos, "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

Tony intentó ocultar su sonrisa aliviada, pero no lo consiguió. Pareció sorprenderse cuando Peter de repente se volteó en su regazo, arrodillándose – una mano en cada hombro del moreno para estar frente a frente. Steve boqueó de regocijo cuando vio al pequeño plantarle un torpe beso a los labios del genio. Sin decir nada –pero con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol – Peter se volvió a poner en su posición original en el regazo de Tony.

"Um…" Tony pareció quedarse sin palabras. "Vale, eso es…si, vamos a, um… vamos a empezar. ¿JARVIS? Comienza un nuevo proyecto para nosotros."

"Por supuesto, señor."

"Ahora –y, si por la forma en que Pepper me da la tabarra con esto debe ser importante –cuando trabajamos con algo potencialmente peligroso, tenemos que estar seguros, así que-" Tony se estiró, su mano libre cogiendo inmediatamente a Peter por la barriga, y rebuscó un poco. Finalmente, cogió unas gafas de seguridad que aún tenían la etiqueta puesta. "Aquí están. Póntelas, ¿vale? Mientras estemos trabajando, tendrás que tener las gafas de seguridad puestas, ¿trato hecho?"

Ayudó al niño a colocárselas, y le quedaban cómicamente grandes, pero era posiblemente lo más adorable que Steve había visto nunca. "Ajá."

"Vale, entonces podemos comenzar. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, voy a intentar contestar reviews por una vez, siento no hacerlo mas seguido, pero se me olvida que tengo que arreglarlo al subirlo antes de añadirlo a la historia, lo siento U.U

LSW8059 - me alegro que te guste tanto, y feliz cumpleaños jajaja

Alexander Malfoy Black - supongo que es difícil escribir sobre niños de ciertas edades sobre todo si no tienes una experiencia propia con ellos para saber más o menos sus comportamientos y habilidades, yo también he notado eso en varias historias, la gran diferencia que ponen entre los niños de corta edad, pero se les perdona jajaja. Voy a adelantarte que el fic se mantiene en la línea de un Peter niño, así que no se comenta nada sobre si será o no Spiderman, supongo que simplemente lo han escogido porque es el favorito en la comunidad superfamily a ser el hijo de Tony y Steve jajaja

Drivialida - jajaja yo soy como tú, si empiezo a leer una traducción no puedo aguantar y me voy al original, pero gracias por seguir con la traducción, si ves fallos importantes, no dudes en comentarmelos :D

mony - si te gustan estas cosillas adorables, no te preocupes, que el fic está lleno de ellas jajjaja espero que lo sigas disfrutando, y ya va faltando menos para Stony *o* *o*

A todos los demás, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero que la disfruten mucho :D

 **Capítulo 7**

Estaban haciendo algún tipo de robot araña. Al menos, eso es lo que Steve creía que estaban haciendo; no había forma de saberlo con la palabrería tecnológica que soltaba Tony. Peter parecía entender cada palabra del genio, lo que ya era algo. Steve intentó no interrumpirlos demasiado ahora que se les veía tan felices, pero no podía evitar alzar la vista de vez en cuando para ver el vínculo que estaban creando. Eventualmente, dejó de intentar ocultar que los estaba mirando y empezó a dibujar la adorable escena que se le presentaba.

"¿- entonces quieres que se parezca más a una viuda negra o a una tarántula? Porque la estética es importante, y…¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?"

Steve alzó la vista –habiendo añadido los toques finales a su dibujo – y sonrió con cariño al ver a Tony mirando con cuidado a Peter. En algún momento, el pequeño se había quedado dormido en los brazos del genio, porque estaba apoyado en el pecho de Tony con el dedo en la boca.

"Oh," murmuró Tony, frunciendo el ceño cuando se giró hacia Steve. "¿Lo estaba aburriendo? Creía que lo estábamos pasando bien, pero –"

"Confía en mí, Tony, lo estaba pasando bien," le tranquilizó Steve rápidamente. "Es solo que es la hora de su siesta. En realidad, pasó hace un rato. No hubiese aguantado tanto si no hubiese estado interesado."

"Oh, vale," asintió el moreno, quitando sin darse mucha cuenta el pelo de la cara de Peter. "Entonces siento haber interrumpido su horario. Los niños necesitan horario, ¿verdad?"

"Tampoco le va a hacer daño," se encogió Steve, levantándose. "Es posible que esté despierto hasta mas tarde esta noche, pero, en tal caso, eso significaría que dormirá hasta más tarde mañana. En realidad me has hecho un favor."

Atravesando la sala, fue a coger a Peter de los brazos de Tony –con la intención de acostarlo en el sofá –pero, en cuanto intentó quitarlo de los brazos del otro, el niño soltó un quejido en sus sueños y se aferró a la camisa de Tony.

"Um…" masculló el moreno, mirando a Steve con una arruga confusa entre sus cejas. "Puedo hacerlo yo, creo."

"Gracias, Tony, puedes ponerlo simplemente- "

"JARVIS, guarda y cierra todo lo que hemos hecho," dijo Tony, sonriendo mientras se levantaba con Peter incrustado en sus brazos como si hubiera nacido para encajar ahí. "He trabajado demasiado los últimos días; creo que me merezco un descanso."

Una cálida y alegre sensación se instaló en el pecho de Steve cuando siguió a Tony a la puerta y por las escaleras. El genio había pasado por fin su vergüenza si ya estaba dispuesto a salir de su taller de nuevo, y Steve se sintió aliviado por ello. La idea de que Tony se encerrara, sin hablar con nadie durante días, le hacía sentirse vacío en su interior.

"sabes, si tu proyecto con Peter te va a quitar tiempo que deberías pasar trabajando, estoy seguro de que entenderá," no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"No, no," Tony sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "No hay nada que necesite mi atención con urgencia ahora mismo. Tú…¿no quieres que yo -?"

"Claro que quiero," dijo en seguida Steve, poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre. "Tony, eres mi…. Mi mejor amigo. Nada me hace más feliz que verte congeniar con Peter, pero no quiero que tu trabajo sufra por eso."

Cuando llegaron al rellano de las escaleras y al pasillo del piso común, Tony se detuvo completamente y miró al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos.

"Mi padre solía poner excusas como esas todo el tiempo," susurró, y Steve se paró de golpe también. "Solía decir que estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando; que por eso no podía ir a mis ferias de ciencia ni a mi graduación." Cogiendo aire, el genio miró a Steve. "Nunca estaré demasiado ocupado – para ninguno de vosotros."

Steve no sabía que decir. Por un lado, una parte de él estaba extasiada de que Tony estuviera preparado para abrirse así con él, pero por otro lado…sabía que Tony no había tenido la mejor infancia, pero estaba empezando a sentir que solo era, incluso ahora, un vistazo de la verdadera profundidad del abuso de Howard Stark.

Le hizo sentir físicamente enfermo que alguien –sobre todo alguien a quien había conocido –pudiera tratar a un niño así.

"¿Quieres…quieres ver una película?" preguntó el genio, intentando obviamente disolver la tensión que había aparecido en el pasillo.

"Claro," asintió Steve, gesticulando para que el hombre pasara primero. Estaba bastante seguro, a estas alturas, que era incapaz de negarle nada a Tony.

Había esperado que el hombre le diera a Peter una vez estuvieran sentados en el sofá, pero, en vez de eso, el moreno lo colocó de lado para que estuviera apoyado en su pecho. No había nada más atractivo que verlo siendo tan abiertamente dulce y cariñoso con Peter, decidió Steve cuando las luces perdían intensidad y la película empezaba.

Tony le había dicho el título de la película a JARVIS, claro, pero Steve había estado tan inmerso viendo al hombre pasar una mano con suavidad por la mejilla de Peter mientras este se acurrucaba más que no sabía ni que estaban viendo. Dándolo por perdido, decidió observar discretamente al genio en vez de verla.

Tony era un hombre increíblemente guapo. Steve siempre lo había pensado, incluso antes de haber reconocido sus sentimientos. Había algo en él que era tan encantador, y, no, no era su personalidad pública. Tony Stark –genio, billonario, playboy, filántropo –era en verdad un poco capullo, por lo que Steve había visto; el Tony de Steve, que se balanceaba por la cocina a mediodía a la caza de una taza de café como un zombie era un idiota adorable. Steve amaba ese Tony, el de verdad, el que tartamudeaba con los cumplidos y haría todo lo posible para que la gente que quería fuera feliz. Steve se sentía honorado de contarse a sí mismo como miembro de esa minoría, sin importar que tipo de relación tuvieran.

De repente, fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban sentados. Joder, sus hombros chocaban cada vez que alguno se movía. Si fuera lo suficiente valiente, podría estirar el brazo y poner una mano en el muslo del moreno.

Pero no lo haría.

Volviendo a mirar la pantalla, se fijó en que estaban viendo algún tipo de comedia romántica, y lo encontró como una elección rara viniendo de Tony. Siempre había sido más un hombre de acción, después de todo. Cuando miró al genio, con la intención de preguntarle porque había escogido esa película en particular, se paró de golpe cuando vio que Tony, ahora mismo, lo estaba mirando. Ambos miraron a otro lado cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido pillados, y el corazón de Steve daba martillazos cuando la misma tensión que antes se asentaba entre ellos.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, alzó los brazos y los puso en el respaldo del sofá –iba a pasarlos por los hombros de Tony, pero se acobardó en el último segundo. El moreno aun así se congeló a su lado, y Steve vio como soltaba aire cuando, lenta, muy lentamente, Tony giraba la cabeza para mirarle de nuevo.

Algo estaba cambiando rápidamente entre ellos; podía verlo en los ojos de Tony cuando estos iban de los ojos de Steve a sus labios, y volvían a mirarlo. Podía verlo en la forma en la que el otro hombre se relajaba contra el sillón de nuevo, en como se apoyaba muy ligeramente en Steve.

"Tony," susurró, pero el genio sacudió la cabeza, pidiendo silencio. Steve se atrevió a acercarse más y se vio acompañado con Tony imitando la acción.

Oh Dios, esto era. El momento que Steve había estado esperando –la confirmación de que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos – y todo lo que tenían que hacer era cerrar el minúsculo espacio que –

"¿Papi?"

Con una simple palabra, el momento acabó.

Steve cerró los ojos y tomó aire, negándose a aceptar que realmente había pasado, y entonces recusante miró abajo. Peter lo estaba mirando con ojos medio abiertos, sus pequeños brazos alzados para que lo cogiera.

"¿Ya estás despierto, nene?" intentó sonreír, evitando concienzudamente la mirada de Tony mientras retiraba el brazo del sofá para coger a Peter. "Eres el más cálido y adorable osito de peluche cuando estás recién despierto."

"No lo soy," murmuró Peter, obviamente aun medio dormido cuando Steve lo colocó sobre si para abrazarlo. Canturreo mientras besaba las mejillas sonrosadas del niño, e intentó no llorar por no poder hacer lo mismo con Tony.

"Debería irme," murmuró el genio, poniéndose en pie. "Yo, um –"

"No, Tony, por favor," rogó Steve, haciendo un último intento para que el moreno se quedara. "No tienes porque –"

"No, Steve, yo…si debo," replicó, tragando con fuerza mientras se alejaba de espaldas. "No deberíamos haber…Lo siento."

Steve sintió que le faltaba el aire, y no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Sin decir nada más, vio como el genio huía de la sala, y suspiró, apoyando la nariz en los flecos de Peter con la esperanza de que el olor lo ayudara a calmarse un poco.

Por primera vez, no ayudó en nada.

Se tomó un momento para recomponerse – trabajando ya en superar el rechazo, pero era duro – y entonces se echó hacia atrás de nuevo para mirar al pequeño en sus brazos. Tenía que centrarse ahora en él.

"¿Te apetece hacer galletas?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

El gritillo de júbilo de Peter fue suficiente para animarlo un poco.

Los días que siguieron no durmió muy bien. Las palabras de Tony seguían atormentándole cada vez que se acostaba, y, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dormirse con _No deberíamos haberlo… lo siento_ revoloteando por su mente. Obviamente había leído mal las señales del genio, y no debería haber buscado más, porque estaba la gran posibilidad de que hubiera arruinado su amistad, y esa idea lo hacía enfermar.

Como era de esperar, Tony se encerró en su taller de nuevo, y se rehusaba a tener visitas. Por el momento, Steve le dio el espacio que obviamente necesitaba –aunque estuviera preocupado todo el tiempo- y se centró en ser el padre que Peter necesitaba que fuera.

"Dios, ¿Quién mató a tu perrito?" preguntó Sam al entrar en la cocina tres días después del casi beso entre Steve y Tony.

"No tenemos un pedito, bobo," se rió Peter, tomando un buche de su leche sentado sobre Steve.

"No, no lo tenemos," coincidió Steve, metiéndose las últimas de sus –ahora, un poco manidas – galletas en la boca.

"Pero en serio, te ves fatal. ¿A quién tengo que romperle la cara?" preguntó Sam, rodando los ojos.

"Por favor, deja de decir cosas tan violentas delante de Peter," replicó, esquivando la pregunta completamente, porque no estaba de humor para hablar de ello. Si la forma en la que Sam alzó las cejas mirándolo decía algo, era que no estaba para nada tragándoselo.

"Estás evitando el tema."

"Eso es porque no hay ningún tema. Estoy bien," replicó, forzando una sonrisa. "Sólo estoy cansado. No he estado durmiendo bien."

"¿Peteroo te mantiene despierto?" se rió el hombre, yendo a la nevera.

"Algo así," murmuró, tragando el resto de la galleta con un poco de la leche de Peter.

"Sí, bueno, la señorita Potts está aquí para recogerte, así que será mejor que alegres el ánimo antes de la entrevista," replicó Sam, sirviéndose un vaso de zumo.

"¿Ya está aquí?" preguntó, entrando un poco en pánico mientras se limpiaba las migas de su camiseta. "No la esperaba tan pronto."

"Bueno, tiene que ponerte guapo para tu gran debut," se encogió Sam. "Y tienes que llegar al otro lado del país. ¿Necesitas que vigile al niño?"

"¿Lo harías?" suspiró Steve con gratitud, tendiéndole a Peter mientras se ponía en pie. "Debería echarse la siesta en un par de horas, de todas formas, y yo debería estar de vuelta para la hora del baño. Si no, simplemente asegúrate de que el agua no está muy alta, o muy caliente, y no es muy fan de lavarse el pelo, así que cuidado con sus ojos –"

"Steve," le cortó Sam, alzando una mano para silenciarlo. "Lo tengo, ¿vale? Ve a hacer tus cosas; nosotros vamos a pasarlo en grande, ¿verdad, hombrecito?"

"Ajá," asintió Peter, sonriendo. Tenía un bigote de leche que Steve besó, acariciándole la cabeza antes de ir a encontrarse con Pepper en el ascensor.

"Hola, lo siento," la saludó. "Sam me acaba de decir que estabas aquí. Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado."

"No pasa nada," replicó mientras entraban en el ascensor. "Llegué un poco pronto de todas maneras. Esperaba hablar con Tony antes de irnos, pero parece que ¿se ha vuelto a encerrar en el taller?"

"Sí," suspiró Steve, un poco hundido. "Yo…es mi culpa."

"Oh, Steve, cielo, estoy segura de que está siendo simplemente –"

"Traté de besarlo."

Pepper se calló a media frase, quedándose sin palabras. "Tú…¿Tú intentaste besarlo?"

"Sí," suspiró Steve, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Y él…¿huyó?" preguntó incrédula.

"Ves, pensaba que mi orgullo no podría salir más herido, pero poniéndolo así –"

"No, no, Steve, es sólo…¿de verdad que huyó?" preguntó, obviamente estupefacta por algún motivo. "Dios, es un idiota."

"Fue culpa mía," insistió Steve, un poco indignado de que Pepper fuera tan rápido a culpar a Tony por algo que no había hecho. "Debo haber visto algo que no estaba ahí, y lo presioné cuando obviamente no está interesado –"

"Oh, voy a matarle," siseó ella, y Steve alzó las cejas en confusión. "Steve, no es tu culpa, ¿vale?"

"Pero –"

"Confía en mí en esto, ¿de acuerdo?" le cortó ella, sorprendentemente gentil a pesar de la agresividad mostrada antes. "Hablaré con él, pero te prometo Steve, que no es culpa tuya."

"De verdad que no tienes que hacer eso," sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como su cuello ardía un poco. "Soy un chico grande –puedo lidiar con el rechazo si no está interesado. Duele, sí, pero estoy bastante seguro que puedo –"

"Si terminas esa frase, voy a golpear vuestras cabezas juntas y mataros a ambos," le dijo con firmeza, y él decidió que era mejor no discutir con ella. Sus tacones parecían muy afilados después de todo. "Ahora hablemos de negocios. Te he traído un par de opciones de traje para que elijas; puedes probártelos en el avión y decidir cual prefieres. Me enviaron un conjunto de preguntas que ya revisé, así que no deberían ser demasiado personales. Ellen es bastante despreocupada sobre estas cosas, así que no te preocupes de más. También me preguntaron si podrían mostrar una foto de Peter. Hice que JARVIS me pusiera unas cuantas en un pendrive, pero dárselas o no es totalmente decisión tuya."

"¿Qué sugieres tú?" preguntó mientras salían del ascensor hacia el tejado. Un avión de Industrias Stark esperaba por ellos.

"¿Sinceramente?" suspiró. "ninguna situación es la ideal, pero darles una foto aprobada para mostrar – sólo una – los parará de intentar conseguir una sin permiso. Tengo la orden de restricción hecha, y debería aprobarse en un par de días, pero aun cuando lo haga, seguramente no los parara a todos, y no podemos esperar que se cuelen un par de fotos aun con la orden legar. Es más fácil si damos la foto directamente, y eso debería contentarlos por unos meses."

"Tiene sentido," asintió, suspirando, mientras le hacía un gesto a Pepper para que embarcara antes que él. "No puedo decir que me haga feliz, pero es mejor que la alternativa. Hay fotos bonitas, ¿no? ¿Cuáles eligió JARVIS?"

"Por lo que puedo decir, se le ordenó fotografiar cada momento de la vida de Peter," Pepper rodó los ojos. "Hay miles de fotos. Te daré el pendrive cuando estemos sentados y podemos elegir juntos una buena."

"Pero…¿Quién le dijo a JARVIS que tomara las fotos?" preguntó Steve, tomando asiento.

"¿Quién crees?" replicó Pepper, rodando los ojos.

Cuando los procedimientos de seguridad comenzaron, Steve se sentó en silencio y pensó en las palabras de Pepper. ¿Por qué había decidido Tony sobre él para tomar tantas fotos de Peter? Claro que Steve había mencionado en alguna ocasión que le gustaría tener recuerdos de la infancia del niño, pero no había esperado que Tony le estuviera escuchando. Pronto, su pecho dolió otra vez al mero pensamiento de la bondad del genio, y por el hecho de que había arruinado su amistad.

De mala gana se probó los trajes que Pepper le había comprado una hora después del viaje, y se decidieron por el traje de tres piezas gris oscuro junto a una camisa blanca, una corbata celeste y un pañuelo. Puede que estuviera un poco demasiado arreglado, pero quería causar una buena impresión.

"Ok, he hecho que JARVIS quitara todas las borrosas," explicó Pepper, girando el ordenador que estaba usando para que Steve lo viera. "Las que tenía de Peter en movimiento no eran usables, pero aun hay muchas para elegir. He iluminado las que serían probablemente las mejores, pero la decisión final es tuya."

"Gracias, Pepper," le dijo con sinceridad, porque, la verdad es que no sabía que habría hecho en esta situación sin ella. Cogiendo el portátil, lo acercó así mismo y empezó a mirar las fotos. Se encontró sonriendo inmediatamente.

Pepper no bromeaba cuando dijo que JARVIS había tomado un montón de fotos; habían cientos entre las que elegir, y todas igual de adorables. Antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad, ya había resaltado un montón para que JARVIS imprimiera desde la torre, con la intención de ponerlas en cuadros o en su cartera cuando llegara a casa.

"No puedo decidirme," suspiró después de media hora viendo fotos. "Todas son tan adorables."

"Lo sé," asintió Pepper, estirándose para ver mientras él seguía pasándolas. "sobre todo en las que está recubierto de algún tipo de conserva o dormido."

Tenía razón. Aunque fuera un desastre, Peter era adorable cuando estaba todo manchado, y Steve podía parlotear durante horas de lo angelical y dulce que era su carita cuando dormía. Estaba decidiéndose por una de él y Peter en el baño –Peter sobre su regazo, y ambos riéndose de la barba de espuma del otro – hasta que llegó a una que triunfó sobre las demás.

"La he encontrado," anunció, girando el ordenador para mostrársela a Pepper.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó, pero sonreía cuando lo dijo.

"¿Crees que le molestará?" replicó Steve, empezando a dudar de su decisión.

"Si hay algo que Tony no hace es cohibirse ante una cámara. No le importará," contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve asintió, tomando aire mientras volvía a girar el ordenador. Guardó todas las fotografías en el ordenador y entonces borró todas menos la que había elegido del pendrive. Dejó la foto elegida abierta durante un rato, mirándola con cariño. Era del día que Peter y él habían pasado en el taller; el día que Peter y Tony habían empezado a trabajar en su proyecto juntos. De algún modo, JARVIS se las había apañado para tomar una fotografía del pequeño Peter cuando se acercó a Dum-E por primera vez, Tony inclinado hacia delante con una pequeña e íntima sonrisa mientras miraba la interacción desde su silla.

Antes de bajar la pantalla del ordenador, Steve se mandó la foto a su servidor privado.

En general, la entrevista fue bien. Ellen Degeneres3 era una mujer encantadora, descubrió, y muy divertida. Le ayudó a sentirse a gusto frente la audiencia y las cámaras, metiéndolo en la entrevista con preguntas sencillas y palabras alentadoras. Todo el mundo amó la foto de Peter, como supuso que harían, y simplemente se trabó un poco cuando fue cuestionado inesperadamente por su relación con Tony.

"Así que ¿eres cercano a Tony Stark?" preguntó Ellen cuando los arrullos y las admiraciones murieron en la audiencia.

"Yo, um –" la boca de Steve se sintió muy seca de repente. "Sí, somos…somos amigos, nosotros –"

"¿Así qué tú y los demás vengadores se llevan bien?" reformuló la pregunta, y Steve podría haberla besado por ello. "¿No tienen que redecorar cada vez que Hulk se tropieza con un calcetín?"

La audiencia rió, y Steve sonrió también. "No, no, El doctor Banner es probablemente el más calmado de todos nosotros, en realidad. Además, es probable que sea uno de los calcetines de Peter, así que a nadie le molesta."

"¿Entonces es un niño desordenado?"

"Bueno… no demasiado, no creo," se encogió él. "Aunque su comida favorita son los sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada, lo cual es…. Una pesadilla, francamente."

La audiencia rió de nuevo, y sintió como recuperaba su confianza después de su anterior desliz. Hasta Ellen se rió fuerte con naturalidad, y eso era una buena señal.

"De acuerdo, bueno, escucha, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo con el resto del proceso de adopción," empezó ella. "Me temo que se nos ha agotado el tiempo, pero sólo quiero, muy rápidamente, darte esto."

Sonriendo, sacó una camiseta en la que se leía _Mi papi lucha contra los malos…_ en el frente, y entonces mostró la trasera de la camiseta, que decía _…pero Ellen es una superheroína._ Que trajo otro montón de risas y aplausos, pero Steve la cogió divertido, y la entrevista estuvo oficialmente terminada.

"¡Steve!" le gesticuló Pepper cuando hubo terminado de dar la mano a todos –apareciendo de la habitación verde en la que habían estado sentados. Sintiéndose muy bien de si mismo y de como había salido, dio la mano a un par de personas más y fue a encontrarse con ella.

"¿Qué tal lo he hecho?" preguntó cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto. "Yo creo que fue bien."

"Fue muy bien," coincidió ella, pasando cuando el le mantuvo la puerta abierta. "Fuiste amigable y divertido, y estoy muy segura que al menos la mitad de las mujeres –y algunos hombres – se quedaron embelesados por la forma en la que hablaste de Peter."

"¿Cómo hablé de Peter?" preguntó, genuinamente confundido mientras entraba en el coche tras ella. "¿Hice algo malo?"

"No, Steve, para nada," sacudió la cabeza. "Somos una sociedad de familias sin padre estos días. Fue encantador verte tan loco por Peter."

"Por supuesto que lo estoy," frunció el ceño. "Lo es todo para mí."

"Bueno, ahora el mundo también lo sabe," replicó ella sonriendo.

Steve no estaba del todo seguro si eso le gustaba tanto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A pesar de todo lo demás, estaba de muy buen humor durante su viaje de vuelta. Pepper se puso al día con unos emails en el vuelo, y Steve finalmente consiguió dormir unas cuantas horas después de tantos días sin poder hacerlo, así que cuando llegaron a la torre Stark, ambos estaban contentos.

"Gracias por hoy, Pepper," le dijo con sinceridad. "Sé que este no es tu trabajo, y estás muy ocupada con otras cosas, así que solo quiero decir que aprecio mucho tu ayuda."

"De nada," replicó sonriendo. "La verdad es que es agradable trabajar con alguien que de verdad te escucha la primera vez que le dices algo, y hace caso de tus recomendaciones."

"Sí," suspiró Steve, su humor decayendo un poco al volver a pensar en Tony. "Él puede ser un poco complicado."

Pareciendo sentir el cambio en la atmósfera, Pepper plantó su mano, con su perfecta manicura, en su hombro y lo frotó de modo tranquilizador. "Entrará en razón," le prometió. "No sé qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza, pero créeme; no está todo perdido."

Steve aún no estaba seguro de si creerla o no, pero. Si alguien podía saberlo, esa era Pepper. Ella era quien había salido con Tony después de todo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, ¿Eran sus sentimientos por Tony realmente un tema de conversación apropiado para mantener con la ex del genio? No parecía muy molesta por ello, pero no había forma de decirlo. Por lo que sabía, podría haber estado ofendiéndola.

"Yo, um –" antes de que pudiera disculparse, el ascensor se paró en el piso común. "Oh, yo… creo que esta es mi parada. Gracias de nuevo, por hoy."

"Ni lo menciones," replicó, dándole una última palmada en el hombro antes de que él saliera. "Si alguna vez necesitas algo, Steve, no dudes en preguntar, ¿vale? Lo que sea."

"Lo haré," asintió, despidiéndose con la mano mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba y Pepper bajaba hasta abajo.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, cogió aire profundamente y lo dejó ir como un suspiro mientras miraba la hora. Eran casi las siete –más tarde de lo que esperaba estar de vuelta –lo que significaba que si Sam había seguido el horario de Peter, el pequeño debería estar bañado y con el pijama a estas alturas, listo para su cuento de buenas noches y la leche.

Yendo hacia el salón, le confundió encontrarse a Sam en el sofá, sin Peter, y con la tele encendida.

"Um, hola," lo saludó, asomándose por el respaldo del sofá. Sam lo saludó jovialmente. "¿Dónde está Peter? No está durmiendo ya, ¿no? Quería darle las buenas noches."

"Oh, no, está por ahí," se encogió Sam, y se sentó rápidamente ante la expresión de pánico de Steve. "No está solo, Steve, joder. Dame un poco más de crédito. No, quería ir a jugar con Stark, y han estado juntos desde entonces."

"¿Está con Tony -?"

"Ey, pollito, ¡mira lo que hicimos!" la voz de Tony vino desde detrás de ellos, y Steve se giró inmediatamente.

Parados en la puerta, estaban Tony y Peter, ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cogidos de las manos. El pelo de Peter aún estaba húmedo, así que obviamente había tomado su baño, pero, en vez de tener su pijama puesto, Tony lo había vestido en un traje de tres piezas. Un traje de tres piezas idéntico al que el genio tenía puesto. Joder, si Tony se las había arreglado para conseguir unas pequeñas gafas de sol para que Peter estuviera igual que él en eso también.

"Te reto a que me llames pollito una vez más, Stark," gruñó Sam, justo cuando Peter vio que Steve estaba de vuelta.

"¡Papi!" chilló, soltando la mano de Tony y corriendo hacia él, con los brazos ya abiertos.

"¡Ey, bebé!" riendo cuando el pequeño saltó prácticamente a sus brazos. Lo cogió y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza un momento, para luego bajarle y darle un beso. "Te extrañé. ¿Te has divertido mientras no estaba?"

"Ajá," asintió Peter, colocado en la cadera de Steve con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Jugamos a disfazadnos y aoda vamos iguales."

"Pues sí que vais iguales," coincidió, mirando al pequeño de arriba abajo. "Eres un chico muy guapo, eso está claro."

Peter rió con timidez, y pegó su cara a la mejilla de Steve. Mirando por encima de él, se encontró con los ojos de Tony y vio como el genio apartaba la mirada, pasándose una mano por la nuca casi nerviosamente.

"Lo siento," murmuró el moreno. "Fue idea mía, y ahora está alborotado para ir a la cama, y yo –"

"no pasa nada, Tony," le cortó, sonriendo con cuidado. "Sólo necesita su leche y un cuento para dormir, ¿verdad amigo?"

"¿Puede…puede Tony haced la leche de dodmid?" preguntó Peter, jugueteando con la corbata de Steve. "Podfi, papi."

Steve miró a Tony, no muy seguro de que decir. "No sé si Tony querrá -"

"Puedo –Puedo hacerlo, si es lo que quiere," le cortó con suavidad el genio. "Si no te importa, claro –"

"Claro que no me importa - ¿por qué habría de –"

"Me refiero, es tu niño; tú pones las reglas –"

" –importarme? Ya sabes que no me molesta que te apegues con él –"

" – y no quiero que –"

"Sois unos idiotas," les dijo Sam con seriedad, cortándolos a ambos con efectividad. "Que alguien vaya a hacer el biberón del crío, o iré yo, ¿venga? Joder."

Sin decir nada más, Steve le tendió Peter a Tony y los siguió a la cocina.

"Todavía mereces algo mejor," murmuró Sam mientras pasaba, pero decidió no comentarlo.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina donde el genio había dejado a Peter y ambos miraron como –sin mucho trabajo, ahora que sabía lo que tenía que hacer – Tony preparaba el biberón de Peter.

"¿Y qué más hiciste mientras no estaba?" le preguntó Steve al pequeño, inclinándose en la mesa para quitarle las gafas de sol de la cara. "¿Te lo pasaste bien mientras estaba haciendo la entrevista?"

"¿Ahí es donde estabas?" soltó Tony, entonces agachó la cabeza y se giró de nuevo para calentar la leche cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Um…lo siento."

Steve odiaba esto. Odiaba que un simple momento hubiese arruinado lo que tenían. Aceptaría ser solo el amigo de Tony si la alternativa era esta incomodidad forzada.

"Sí, um, Pepper me consiguió una entrevista en el programa de Ellen," replicó, jugando con las gafas de Peter. "Decidimos que era mejor hablar de Peter antes de que algún paparazzi hiciera su jugada."

"Sí, mencionó algo de llevarte fuera, pero no me di cuenta de que esa era la razón. No sé como me siento sobre que estés confabulado con Pepper," replicó el genio, algo de su bravuconería de vuelta, gracias a Dios. "Aunque tiene sentido. Con suerte los mantendrá alejados mientras la orden de restricción se lleva a cabo, y después las cosas serán más fáciles para todos."

"Esa es la esperanza," coincidió Steve, no queriendo romper su recién descubierto equilibrio. "Ella es increíble."

"¿Verdad?" asintió Tony, dándole a Peter su tacita con boquilla con la leche antes de sentarse. "No sé qué haría sin ella. Se merece todo lo bueno del mundo."

"¿Pod que tabas dando una endevista?" murmuró Peter con la boquilla del vaso en la boca mientras bebía su leche.

"Le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo lo mucho que te quiero," replicó Steve sonriendo.

Peter solo asintió, bostezando mientras dejaba su taza vacía en la mesa y se restregaba los ojos. "Bale."

Tony rio ante la indiferencia del niño ante la declaración de amor de Steve. Mientras el niño entendiera lo mucho que Steve lo quería, no le importaba como reaccionara. Además, sabía de sobra que el pequeño también lo quería.

"Creo que es hora del cuento," dijo Steve, y Peter asintió. "Vamos entonces, pequeño."

Peter alzó los brazos para que Tony lo cogiera, y el genio ni siquiera dudó. Comparado con el hombre que había sido cuando Steve trajo al niño por primera vez a casa, era una persona completamente diferente. Claro que aún tenía sus momentos, pero se había encariñado con Peter más de lo que Steve podría haber esperado. A pesar de su aun inestable amistad –y que se suponía debía estar superándolo – Steve no pudo evitar la oleada de amor que le inundó el pecho.

Rápidamente fueron al piso de Steve, y él guio el camino hasta la habitación de Peter.

"Muy bien, nene," empezó mientras Tony lo colocaba en el suelo. "¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con tu pijama mientras Tony elige un cuento? ¿Te gusta la idea?"

"Ajá," asintió Peter, aun cuando Tony parecía como si la presión de la responsabilidad podría matarle.

Steve rápidamente se puso a quitarle el traje al niño –doblando cada pieza meticulosamente, porque podría llevarlo de nuevo antes de tener que lavarlo – y ponerle un pijama de robots. Para cuando hubo terminado, Peter estaba cayéndose un poco en su sitio y sobándose los ojos repetidamente, así que lo cogió y lo llevó a la cama.

"Ya estamos, bebé," murmuró, arropando al pequeño, y luego se hizo para atrás para que Tony tomara su lugar.

"Escogí Donde se esconden las bestias," le dijo Tony, sentándose en el borde de la cama. "¿Te gusta? Podemos escoger otro sí –"

"Tienes que estad bajo la manta pada leed cuentos," le dijo Peter, alzando la manta para que el genio se metiera. Después de un momento de duda, lo hizo.

Steve se sentó en la mecedora al otro lado de la habitación, viendo a Tony con cuidado mientras se acurrucaba con Peter y comenzaba el cuento. Estaba claro que no tenía mucha experiencia leyendo a niños – incluso antes de Peter, Steve había leído a algunos niños en el hospital, por lo que sabía cómo poner voces –pero, bendito fuera, lo intentó. Peter estaba cayendo rápidamente dormido con el sonido de su voz, de todas formas (y Steve también un poco), así que eso era lo importante.

"Fin," terminó el genio después de unos quince minutos, y Steve se las apañó para alejar la vista de las largas y oscuras pestañas del hombre para ver que Peter se había dormido completamente, apoyado en el hombro de Tony.

En silencio, Steve se levantó y atravesó la habitación. Mientras Tony se levantaba, colocó bien a Peter y lo arropó mejor – con el pequeño Iron Man de juguete a su lado, aunque cada día lo llevaba menos consigo – y le dio un último beso de buenas noches. Cuando hubo terminado, se irguió y sonrió a Tony, aliviado cuando el hombre, en respuesta, le sonrió de vuelta.

Salieron juntos de la habitación, y compartieron un suspiro de alivio cuando colapsaron en el sillón del salón.

"Es un gran niño," dijo Tony de la nada después de un rato de cómodo silencio.

"Sí, lo es," estuvo totalmente de acuerdo Steve.

"Hoy me dijo que le gusta más Iron Man que Capitán América, así que," continuó el genio, sonriendo mientras se giraba hacia Steve. "Lo siento pero no lo siento, Stevie."

Steve gimió exageradamente, sonriendo. "Dios, Tony, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo –"

Y se detuvo, dándose cuenta de cómo se había referido a Peter, en voz alta, como su hijo por primera vez. Peter era su _hijo_. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró a Tony sonriéndole con suavidad.

"Al fin te golpeó, ¿eh, papi?" preguntó, y, en contra de su bienestar, Steve tembló al escuchar a Tony dirigirse a él así.

"Yo, um…" se aclaró la garganta, tratando de cambiar de tema. "Siento lo del otro día. Yo –"

"¿Qué?" frunció el ceño Tony. "¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Steve, ¡no hiciste nada malo! Soy yo quien me tiré a por ti, y no puedo ni empezar a decirte como –"

"Espera, ¿Qué?"

Steve estaba muy, muy confundido. ¿Por qué se estaba culpando Tony por algo que Steve había hecho? Fue…¿fue por eso por lo que salió corriendo? ¿Creía que había sido culpa _suya_ que Steve hubiera intentado besarle? ¿Había estado Tony culpándose por los errores de Steve todo este tiempo?

"Tony, escucha, no te culpo por esto, ¿vale? Fui YO quien intentó besarte –"

"No… ¿no fuiste?" replicó Tony, sonando medio confuso. "Tú… ¿Querías besarme?"

"Sí," suspiró Steve, sintiendo su cuello arder por tener que admitirlo de nuevo. "Y siento haberte hecho sentir como que era culpa tuya –"

"Yo estaba intentando besarte."

"Sí, siento haberte hecho sentir así –"

"No, Steve, escucha mis palabras," le paró Tony, y Steve finalmente se giró para mirarle con propiedad. "Quería besarte."

De repente, el mundo pareció dar un giro bajo sus pies, y tuvo que tomar aire deliberadamente para evitar desfallecer. "Tú… ¿Querías -?"

"¿Y tú estabas intentando besarme?" preguntó Tony, empezando a sonar tan falto de aliento como él, Steve estuvo encantado de notar. "¿Quieres besarme?"

"Eres increíble, Tony," replicó con honestidad. "Cómo te comportas con Peter, lo duro que trabajas por todos los demás… besarte es en lo único en lo que he pensado durante semanas."

"Semanas," susurró Tony, sonando un poco atónito. "¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?"

"No creí que sintieras lo mismo," se encogió Steve, mirando sus manos.

"Steve, he estado enamorado de ti desde –"

De repente, Tony se detuvo con los ojos abiertos de terror. Un momento de silencio cayó entre ellos, y el genio se levantó, obviamente tratando de huir, pero Steve era muy rápido.

"No," susurró, cogiendo la mano del hombre. Lentamente, Tony se giró hacia él. "Por favor, por favor, no me eches de nuevo."

Cautelosamente, Tony se dejó guiar hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre Steve. Casi sin creer que esto estaba pasando de verdad, Steve pasó sus manos por los brazos del moreno tranquilizándolo, sin parar hasta llegar al cuello del hombre, y después a su cara.

"Yo también te quiero," susurró, y sonrió cuando la cara de Tony mostró su shock.

"¿Tú –"

El resto de la frase del genio quedó perdida en la boca de Steve cuando, por fin – _por fin_ \- junto sus caras por un beso. Era casto, al principio, y un poco sin respuesta mientras Tony volvía a sus cabales, pero, cuando lo hizo, fue posiblemente el mejor beso de la vida de Steve. Se sintió inmediatamente sin aire cuando sintió la lengua del genio recorrer su labio inferior, y su boca abrirse en un jadeo cuando la dejó entrar.

"No puedo creer," murmuró Tony contra su boca mientras Steve se giraba para terminar con el genio entre las piernas, "que esto esté pasando."

Steve canturreó concordando con él, abrazando a Tony más cerca suyo cuando el hombre empezó a besarle el cuello. Antes de poder contenerse, estaba gimiendo suavemente en placer, su cuerpo pegándose al de Tony mientras este continuaba atacando su cuello con gusto.

"Tony," jadeó, pasando una mano por el pelo de Tony mientras el otro hundía el rostro bajo su camisa, desesperado por tocar piel. "Necesito –"

"¿Papi?"

De repente, todo patinó a una parada completa.

"Oh, me tomas el pelo," rio Tony, sin aliento, mientras se tiraba hacia atrás.

Tragando su decepción, Steve tomó aire y se sentó, llevándose a Tony con él. Se permitió un beso más, lento y dulce, antes de separarse por completo.

"¿Te quedarás?" preguntó, pasando sus manos ausentemente bajo la camiseta de Tony. "Sólo tardaré unos minutos. Sólo…quédate, ¿por favor?"

Tony asintió, sonriendo gentilmente mientras se estiraba a por otro beso. "Vale."

Con su corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho, Steve esperó a que Tony se quitara de su regazo hacia el sofá y se levantó. Incapaz de controlar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, se adecentó y fue a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?" preguntó al entrar en la habitación de Peter. El pequeño estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando su Iron Man y chupándose el dedo. "¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

Peter sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el dedo de la boca para decir. "pipí."

"¿Necesitas hacer pipí?" preguntó Steve, yendo a cogerlo. "¡Buen trabajo al decirme, peque!"

"No, hise pipí."

"Ah," asintió, cambiándole la postura un poco. "Bueno, para eso son los bragapañales. Aun estoy orgulloso por que me hayas avisado, bebé."

"ale," asintió Peter, sobándose los ojos.

"Vamos a limpiarte y devolverte a la cama, ¿vale?" sonrió, besando en lado de la cabeza de Peter mientras lo ponía en el vestidor.

Quitándole con rapidez los pantalones y los bragapañales, cogió unas toallitas y unos nuevos bragapañales y se puso a limpiarlo. En su estado somnoliento Peter se dejó mover y poner en las posiciones que Steve quería que estuviera hasta, minutos más tarde, ponerle su pijama de nuevo.

"Finito," sonrió, acariciando la mejilla sonrojada del niño. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Peter asintió, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras se tambaleaba en el vestidor.

"Vamos, a dormir, cariño." Le dijo, cogiéndolo de nuevo y llevándolo a la cama. Por suerte los bragapañales habían hecho su trabajo y tanto la ropa del niño como la cama estaban secas.

Lo metió en la cama y lo arropó. Estaba tan cansado que Steve ni siquiera tuvo que cantarle una nana para que se durmiera; todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue acariciarle el pelo un par de veces y el niño se durmió en seguida.

"Buenas noches, mi bebé," susurró, besándole la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie.

Después de haber comprobado de nuevo que Peter estaba completamente dormido, salió volando de la habitación. Sus pantalones apretándole un poco sabiendo que Tony estaba allí, y que Steve tenía todo el derecho de tomarlo. Dios, ¡Tony estaba enamorado de él! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado tan centrado en sus propios sentimientos que no lo había notado, supuso. Eso ya no importaba, porque por fin estaban los dos en la misma página, y Peter estaba dormido, y –

Tony estaba dormido.

Cuando dio la vuelta al sofá, se encontró con que el genio se había dormido esperándole, tirado en el sofá con una hermosa y pacífica expresión en la cara. Steve ni siquiera pudo sentirse decepcionado con la vista. Habría tiempo para besos –y más, con suerte – en otro momento. Ahora mismo, Steve se contentaba con poder llamar finalmente a Tony, suyo.

"Vamos," murmuró, poniendo al medio dormido genio en pie.

"¿Qué pasa?" murmuró, tambaleándose, similar a como Peter acababa de hacer, apoyado en Steve mientras este lo llevaba a su habitación. Puede que estuviera siendo un poco presuntuoso, pero a Tony no pareció importarle.

"Hora de ir a la cama," susurró en el pelo de Tony, y el hombre hizo un ruido interesado, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados cuando Steve lo condujo a su cama. "Para dormir."

"Au, aburrido," gruñó Tony, aun cuando se derrumbó en la cama de Steve sin moverse mientras este le quitaba los zapatos.

"Los dos hemos tenido un largo día," replicó Steve, quitándole los calcetines al hombre, y, después de meditarlo un poco, fue a por su cinturón también. "Además, Peter está teniendo una noche mimosa. Si ya se ha despertado una vez, es muy probable que lo haga de nuevo."

"Si quieres que duerma, vas a tener que dejar de tocar mi entrepierna," suspiró el genio, pero alzó las caderas diligentemente cuando Steve fue a quitarle los pantalones, dejándolo en unos deliciosamente ajustados bóxer negros.

"Estás agotado," le dijo Steve con firmeza, un poco emocionado cuando se estiró para darle un suave beso al genio en los labios. "Sólo déjame cuidarte."

"Entonces eres como una madre," resopló Tony contra sus labios, pero sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo cuando Steve besó su mejilla, y luego fue a por su cuello mientras le desabotonaba la chaqueta y la camisa, para quitárselas.

"Siempre te ves increíble con traje," murmuró contra la barba del genio, presionando un casto beso en su mandíbula y disfrutando de la sensación del pelo bajo sus labios. Estaba, sinceramente, un poco sorprendido de lo tranquilo y contento que se sentía todo.

"Lo dice el hombre vestido de Armani," replicó Tony, estirándose para sacar su corbata de la chaqueta. "¿Fue idea de Pepper los adornos azules?"

"Todo el traje fue idea suya," replicó, sentándose y dejando que Tony lo siguiera para que pudiera quitarle la camisa.

"Es el mismo azul de mi arc reactor," suspiró Tony, sacándosela por la cabeza a Steve. "Voy a matarla."

"Es gracioso," replicó Steve, empezando a quitarse su propia chaqueta y camisa. "Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que dijo que iba a hacerte a ti."

"Nos parecemos mucho, ella y yo," le dijo Tony, desabrochando tentativamente el cinturón de Steve. "Por eso no funcionó al final. Estábamos juntos en todo menos en lo que más importaba, y ninguno de los dos conseguía que el otro se centrara. Además, ya sabes, tenía una masiva erección por Capitán América."

Steve rió, quitándose los pantalones, quedando los dos en ropa interior. Lentamente, se estiró y trazó la cicatriz de donde el arc reactor solía estar. "¿Sólo por el Capitán América?"

"Nadie más," susurró Tony, y empezaron a besarse de nuevo.

Era increíble, de verdad, lo fácil que era besar a Tony. Cualquier otro beso que Steve había dado se había sentido, en algún sentido, un poco incómodo. Pero no esta vez. Si, el primero había sido un poco salido de la nada, pero sólo habían tardado unos segundos en engancharse, y se había sentido tan _correcto_. Steve no creía haberse sentido así por nadie antes, ni siquiera con Peggy. Era un sentimiento que valoró mientras volvía a tumbar a Tony sobre las almohadas y se movía para meterlos a ambos bajo las mantas.

"¿Sabes? Ahora estoy despierto. esto puede pasar definitivamente; está pasando justo –oh," suspiró Tony, perdiendo fuerzas contra el pecho de Steve cuando este lo atrajo hacia su pecho mientras lo abrazaba bajo las mantas. "Esto también está bien, supongo."

Steve sonrió en el pelo del genio, haciéndolo girar un poco para que estuviera medio de lado sobre él. "Me alegro."

"Buenas noches," bostezó Tony, besando un pectoral de Steve y dejando la piel hormigueando.

"Buenas noches, Tony," contestó, besando su mejilla. "Te quiero."

Tony pareció atragantarse un poco con el propio aire antes de relajarse de nuevo. "También te quiero. Hombre, que raro es decirlo en voz alta."

"De una forma buena, espero," aclaró Steve, pasando una mano por el pelo de Tony.

El genio tan solo canturreo en acuerdo, y, al segundo, se durmió. Notando, brevemente, que pasar su mano por el pelo del hombre tenía ese efecto, Steve cerró los ojos y los siguió a la inconsciencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Como era de esperar, despertarse con un dormido Tony Stark a su lado fue tan maravilloso como Steve pensó que sería. Mejor aun, era un dormido Tony Stark con un igualmente dormido Peter en sus brazos. Supuso que el pequeño se despertaría de nuevo durante la noche –si se había despertado una vez, era muy probable que lo hiciera miles de veces más – pero no lo había escuchado llamar, o venir a la habitación. Parecía completamente contento, descansando en los brazos de Tony entre ellos, así que Steve no se preocupo demasiado.

Tendido de lado los observó dormir por un rato, no sabiendo cuando podría ver esa imagen de nuevo. Pasó media hora antes de que Peter empezara a moverse, poniendo muecas en la cara mientras empezaba a despertar, y Steve le estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

"Ey, pequeñín," susurró, abriendo los brazos para que el niño rodara hasta él. Sin mucho esfuerzo, los giró a ambos para que Peter quedara acostado sobre él, barriga con barriga. "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Me despedté y el bazo de Iron Man se cayó," le dijo Peter con seriedad, mirando alrededor hasta dar con el juguete. Steve no pudo evitar reír cuando vio la chapuza con cinta adhesiva en uno de los brazos. "Tony lo adegló."

"Ya lo veo," coincidió. "¿Lo despertarte para que lo arreglara?"

"Él se cayó de la cama."

"Eso puedo creerlo," rió, porque solo un Tony medio dormido podía hacer algo así.

"Tonces dijo que estabais teñendo una fiesta de pijamas y se dudmiedon aki," explicó Peter, jugando con el muñeco. "¿Pod qué taban teñendo una fiesta de pijamas, papi?"

"Bueno… Tony estaba somnoliento después de leerte tu cuento, y mi cuarto estaba más cerca que tener que subir hasta el suyo," replicó con la 'verdad' aunque su garganta se sintió un poco apretada. "¿Lo entiendes?"

"Ajá," asintió Peter antes de bostezar. "Tony puede quedadse a domid en mi cuadto también."

"Estoy seguro de que le encantaría, bebé," sonrió Steve, su corazón derritiéndose un poco.

"¿Encantarme el qué?" sonó un somnoliento murmullo a su lado, y el corazón de Steve se derritió aun más cuando se encontró con los preciosos ojos medio abiertos de Tony.

"Dodmid en mi cuadto," le dijo Peter, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Steve. "¿Podfi?"

"Claro, podría quedarme a dormir alguna vez," dijo el genio con facilidad, y, si era posible, Steve sintió como se enamoraba más de él. Aunque frunció un poco el ceño cuando los ojos del genio tomaron una calidad un poco maníaca. "Oh Dios mio, Steve, podríamos construir un fuerte. Por favor, Steve, ¿podemos por favor construir un fuerte? Lo haremos super seguro, e incluso invitaremos al idiota de Barton si es lo que quieres, y –"

"¿Qué es un fuedte? ¿Papi, fuedte? Papi, papi, papi –"

"Vale, vale, chicos, calmaos," rio Steve, retorciéndose cuando Tony rodó hacia ellos e intento subirse también sobre él –Peter aplastado entre ellos, y riéndose como loco. "Podemos construir un fuerte después, ¿vale? JARVIS, ¿puedes ayudar a Peter a llegar a la cocina común? Thor y Bruce deberían estar ya ahí. Tony y yo estaremos en un minuto ¿de acuerdo?"

"ale." Asintió Peter, y dejó que Steve lo besara en la punta de la nariz antes de deslizarse a un lado y bajarse de la cama.

"¿Debería preocuparme?" preguntó Tony en voz baja mientras veían a Peter marcharse. "Normalmente, estaría encantado de estar a solas contigo medio desnudo en una cama, pero esto no ha sonado del todo bien, y –"

Steve lo calló con un dulce y tierno beso, y estaba convirtiéndose en su forma favorita de callar al genio.

"Buenos días," susurró, sonriendo ante la expresión aturdida del moreno cuando se alejó un poco.

Tony canturreó de acuerdo con él, con una tonta sonrisa en la cara. "La mejor mañana de todas."

"Adulador," le dijo Steve, y le dio otro beso simplemente porque podía. "Es sólo… ¿podemos hablar? Siento como que necesitamos hablar antes…bueno, antes de que _esto_ pase."

"Claro," replicó Tony con voz ronca, tragando lo que Steve se dio cuenta que era un nudo de ansiedad. "Preferiría seguir con los besos, pero hablar está bien. Podemos… hablar, si, claro – ha…hablemos. ¿Sabías que besarse suelta endorfinas en el cerebro que –"

"Tony," rio Steve, atrayendo a Tony en un abrazo. "No pasa nada. Esto solo tomará un minuto, y luego podemos volver a los besos. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ambos estamos en la misma página, eso es todo."

"Estamos en ropa interior en tu cama. Creo que estamos en la misma página –"

"Hablo en serio, Tony," suspiró. "No tengo mucha experiencia con relaciones, y ahora no soy sólo yo. Tengo que pensar también en Peter, y no puedo… no puedo dejar que se encariñe con alguien que va a romper su corazón junto con el mío. Odio decirlo, pero… él siempre irá primero."

"Lo sé," replicó con rapidez Tony. "Yo no –no esperaría otra cosa; lo sabes ¿no? Admito que estaba un poco celoso cuando llegó, pero yo…yo quiero a Peter. Ese niño es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida, Steve –Es de locos. Sabes que no me gusta mucho tener que depender de alguien o que alguien dependa de mi así, pero… Te quiero, Steve, y quiero estar contigo. Si Peter viene en el paquete, creo… creo que puedo ser lo que él necesite que sea."

"Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír," susurró Steve, no confiando en la firmeza de su voz. "Eso es lo que siempre he necesitado de ti, Tony; la promesa de intentarlo."

"Lo prometo," asintió Tony contra su pecho. "Aunque eso puede no ser siempre suficiente, Steve; ¿Y si-"

"Ey," Steve le cortó con suavidad, usando un dedo para alzar con cuidado su cabeza. "Es suficiente para Peter y para mí."

Cuando Tony hizo un pequeño y errático asentimiento, él sonrió – agradecido de que, por ahora, ambos quisieran lo mismo.

"Te quiero," susurró, encantado al sentir como el cuerpo de Tony temblaba mientras se acercaba. "No puedo creer que al fin puedo decirlo."

"Ñoño*," dijo Tony débilmente mientras sus ojos se centraban en los labios de Steve.

"Un ñoño que lo quiere, Tony Stark," rebatió, sonriendo al capturar los labios del hombre.

"Tengo una condición cardíaca, ¿sabes?" murmuró Tony contra sus labios. "No puedes seguir diciendo cosas como esas."

"Lo diré tantas veces como pueda," replicó, atrapando el labio inferior del otro hombre.

"Dios, dime que esto está pasando ahora," gimió Tony, girando hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre Steve.

"Lo está," asintió, capturando los labios del hombre de nuevo acercando su cuerpo más al de Tony.

Después de eso no hablaron durante un rato.

Decidieron no decírselo al equipo. Al menos, no hasta que ellos mismos y Peter estuvieran hechos a la idea. Ya iba a ser suficientemente malo tratar de explicarle a un niño de tres años que había otro hombre en la vida de Steve, sin tener ya a una panda de superhéroes cotillas.

"Y bueno ¿qué tal se siente ser desflorado?" preguntó Tony, aunque sin una pizca de sarcasmo, mientras Steve le secaba con suavidad el pelo.

Le había dado esa pequeña información justo antes del gran acto. No por falta de ganas, claro, pero él simplemente…no tuvo tiempo. Tony había sido sorprendentemente comprensivo con ello – el muy tonto le había preguntado al menos cuatro veces si Steve estaba completamente seguro de querer hacerlo – y, debía admitir que el resultado final fue espectacular. Sólo hablaron un poco más después de eso y luego fueron a ducharse (juntos, algo que Steve descubrió que le gustaba muchísimo).

"La verdad es que no me siento diferente," se encogió de hombros, y sonrió cuando Tony puso un puchero. "Pero me alegro de haber esperado."

"Dios, pareces uno de esos programas de prevención sexual de instituto," murmuró el genio, y agarró el brazo de Steve cuando este fue a secarle un lado de su cabeza. "Fue… estuvo bien, ¿no? ¿lo disfrutaste? No te hice daño –"

"Fue perfecto," le dijo Steve, inclinándose por un rápido beso.

"Si lo hubiera sabido con más tiempo, habría… puesto pétalos de rosa, y algunas velas, probablemente, y –"

"Tony," le chitó, quitando con cariño el pelo mojado de la frente del hombre. "No necesito nada de eso. Tú eres todo lo que necesito."

"¿Estás seguro –?"

Steve lo cortó de su nueva forma favorita, y tardó unos minutos explorando la boca del genio con su lengua. Cuando se alejó, Tony estaba, como era su intención, demasiado aturdido para hablar.

"Estoy seguro," confirmó, continuando secándole el cabello. "Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con tu ropa? Puedo subir a tu piso y traerte algo –"

"Nah, no seas tonto," Tony rodó los ojos. "Simplemente cogeré una de tus camisas."

"Oh," sonrió Steve, gustándole esa idea. "Vale."

Tony rodó los ojos de nuevo mientras se ponía en pie para ir en busca de sus pantalones. "Deja de ser un bobo y ve a buscar una camisa que no me sepulte."

"Sí, señor," asintió Steve, aun sonriendo mientras iba a su armario. Se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta blanca, y luego tardó unos minutos en encontrar una para Tony –considerando en cual le quedaría bien y le sentara bien.

Se decidió por una de manga larga de botones color verde bosque, que no creía haberse puesto nunca, pero parecía lo suficientemente pequeña para que le quedara bien al genio. Feliz con su elección, se la llevó a Tony y se inclinó para presionar un suave beso entre los omoplatos del hombre antes de ayudarle a ponerse la camisa.

"¿Preparado?" preguntó una vez los dos estuvieron vestidos y presentables.

"Por favor – Nací preparado," replicó Tony, abrazando la cintura de Steve con facilidad. "¿Estás Tú listo? ¿Serás capaz de mantener tus manos alejadas de mi durante tanto tiempo?"

"Me he estado conteniendo durante semanas," le dijo Steve con una sonrisa. "Creo que me las apañaré durante una hora o así que dura el desayuno."

"¿Después de haber tenido _este_ cuerpo todo para ti? No, Steve, cari, crees que puedes, pero no. Una incontrolable lujuria se apoderará de ti, y –"

Steve estaba riendo mientras besaba al hombre, callándolo una vez más.

"¿Sabes? Esto de callarme con besos sería un problema si no lo disfrutara tanto," se quejó el moreno, y Steve volvió a besarle sólo para probárselo.

Fueron de la mano hasta el ascensor –algo por lo que Tony lloriqueó, pero no lo soltó – y Steve aprovechó para besarle todo lo que pudiera antes de que llegaran al piso común, y por ello, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, ambos estaban un poco sin aliento.

"Te quiero," sonrió, aun con una soberana excitación de poderlo decir en voz alta.

"Idiota," masculló Tony, pero con una sonrisa boba, así que Steve no le dio importancia.

El genio entró antes al piso común mientras Steve merodeaba por el ascensor para que no les pillaran llegando juntos y despertaran sospecha. Podría ser un poco exagerado, pero no podía evitar querer tener a Tony para sí solo un poco más antes de que los demás se enteraran.

Decidió que cinco minutos eran suficientes para que Tony se instalara a desayunar, y lo siguió –silbando alegremente hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde se congeló de golpe en la puerta.

 _Todos_ estaban ahí. Joder, si Tony hasta estaba adulando al Teniente Coronel Rhodes, el cual Steve no sabía que iba a venir. No era normal que todos los vengadores estuvieran juntos en el desayuno; todos tenían horarios tan diferentes que solían comer mientras iban a algún lado, pero hasta Clint había salido de la cama esta mañana.

"¿Alguien pidió una reunión de equipo?" preguntó, preocupado momentáneamente de que, en su nuevo embriagado de amor estado, lo hubiese olvidado.

"No, pero nuestro Pete aquí estaba contándome todo sobre tu, y cito textualmente, 'fiesta de pijamas sin dopa con Tony' de anoche, y… bueno. Las noticias vuelas," replicó Sam, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Steve sentía sus mejillas empezar a arder.

Demasiado para no decirle al equipo.

"Teníamos ropa interior puesta," refunfuñó, recolocando a Peter encima suyo para poder sentarse.

"Nop, nooooo, vamos a necesitar más información que esa," sacudió Clint la cabeza, prácticamente erizado con júbilo. "¿Por fin lo hicieron?"

"¿Puedes por favor no decir cosas como esa delante de Peter?" suspiró a la vez que Tony se atragantaba con su propia saliva a su lado.

"¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer con vuestra vida que entrometeros en nuestra –"Tony se estiró para taparla las orejas a Peter, "-vida sexual?"

El equipo se detuvo, mirándose entre ellos, y entonces respondieron al unísono, "Nop."

"Ey, a mi no me mires," Rhodey alzó las manos cuando Tony lo miró. "Simplemente tenía un par de días libres y pensé que por fin podría conocer al chico del que no podías parar de hablar –"

"Ya es suficiente de tu parte," le cortó Tony con suavidad, cubriendo la boca del hombre con su mano. "Simplemente siéntate y disfruta de mi presencia como siempre, bombón."

Rhodey rodó los ojos, pero se echó hacia atrás y se quedó callado. Steve notó que el hombre seguía echándole miradas –obviamente buscando alguna señal de que estaba haciéndole daño a Tony de alguna forma –y se sintió bastante alegre por ello. Tony no tenía demasiada gente de su lado, y Steve podía ver una pronta amistad con el Teniente Coronel porque ambos, al final, querían lo mismo –que Tony fuese feliz y amado.

"Pero aun no hemos contestado la pregunta más importante," presionó Clint, y Steve suspiró, cubriendo las orejas de Peter preventivamente. "¿Tocasteis salchicha? ¿Es sólo algún tocamiento pasajero, o –"

"Habéis apostado con esto, ¿no es así?" suspiró Tony, pasándose una mano por la cara.

"Por supuesto."

"Sois unos capullos-"

"¿Podemos _por favor_ cuidar nuestro lenguaje en la mesa del desayuno?" insistió Steve, besando la coronilla de Peter. "Hay unas orejas muy impresionables al alcance."

"Lo siento," replicó Tony, inclinándose para –sin pensarlo, obviamente – besarle suavemente en los labios.

Un momento de absoluto silencio inundó la habitación cuando el moreno se separó, hasta –

"Bueno, ahí lo tenéis. A pagar, chicos," Natasha fue la primera en soltar, y entonces todo el grupo saltó en gimoteos y quejidos.

Mientras todos discutían sobre dinero, Steve centró su atención en Peter, que tenía un fruncimiento poco normal en su cara.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" preguntó, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Y si a Peter no le gustaba la dirección que había tomado la relación de Steve y Tony? El pequeño era su prioridad principal, después de todo, y la verdad es que no sabía que haría si Peter no lo aprobaba.

Resultó siendo que su preocupación fue para nada, porque Peter simplemente miró entre él y Tony, que de algún modo había acabado entrando en la discusión sobre dinero, y preguntó, "¿Dónde stan mis besos?"

Riendo en voz alta aliviado, alzó al pequeño hasta su cabeza, colocándolo de forma que su cara estaba al alcance para poder ahogar al bebé con besos mientras este no paraba de reír. Después de unos segundos, Tony se inclinó hacia ellos y se le unión hasta que acabaron todos sonriendo y con la risa tonta.

"Puto Jesucristo."

"¡Clint!" recriminó Steve, alejándose para echarle una fría mirada al arquero. "¿Qué acabo de decir sobre tu lenguaje?"

"Lo siento," farfulló Clint, mirando a su bol de gachas mientras le daba un fajo de billetes a Natasha.

"¡Tiempo fuera, tío Clint!" gritó Peter, acentuando su orden con un dedo señalando a la puerta.

Clint miró a Steve, buscando una confirmación de que el niño solo estaba jugando, pero él se mantuvo firme. Después del primer berrinche de Peter, habían impuesto el sistema del tiempo fuera rápidamente, y parecía funcionar, porque no se había repetido ese espectáculo desde entonces. Por parte de Peter, al menos.

"No lo dices en serio, ¿Verdad?" preguntó el arquero, y Steve se encogió de hombros.

"Es tu tercer aviso," replicó.

"¡Pero no es justo! Tony también lo estaba haciendo, y yo tengo que sentarme en la silla de los malos durante treinta y cinco minutos –"

"Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de haber usado malas palabras," intervino Bruce, rodando los ojos. "Eres un adulto, Clint."

"¡Exactamente!" se quejó Clint, aun cuando ya se estaba poniendo en pie. "¡Peter sólo tiene que estar tres minutos!"

"Será el doble de tiempo si sigues quejándote," le dijo Steve, y sonrió cuando el arquero salió corriendo de la sala antes de decir nada más ofensivo.

"Ahora veo porque a Tony le gusta teneros aquí," suspiró Rhodey. "Estáis todos fatal."

Cuando el desayuno hubo terminado (y Clint hubiese servido su tiempo en la silla de los malos), cada uno se fue por su lado. Por lo que pudo decir, aparte de algunas burlas amistosas, el resto del equipo estaba aliviado de que Tony y él hubiesen hecho su acto por fin, lo cual era un alivio, y Peter también estaba bien con ello –con lo que entendía, al menos, y Steve no estaba muy seguro de cuanto era.

Había estado preparado de que Tony fuera a jugar con Rhodey al taller –al fin y al cabo, no veía al hombre a menudo –pero, en vez de eso, el teniente coronel decidió hacerle una visita a Pepper (sin duda para contarle sobre el cambio en la relación de Tony y Steve), así que Tony sugirió que llevaran a Peter de paseo al parque.

"La orden de restricción ya se formalizó, ¿no?" preguntó. "Será genial –podemos comprarle al niño su primer perrito de un cuestionable puesto ambulante, quizás podríamos parar a por helado –"

"¿Esta es tu manera de pedirme una cita?" sonrió Steve.

"No, yo…¿está funcionando?"

"Suena genial," replicó, inclinándose por un beso, para después llamar, "¿Peter? Ve a vestirte, peque; vamos al parque."

Ambos sonrieron cuando un excitado chillido llegó a la cocina desde el salón, seguido del tamborileo de unos piececitos corriendo por la sala.

"¡Ten cuidado!" gritó de nuevo, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Tony. "Cuando empiece a patalear y gritar porque es hora de volver, tú arrastrarás su esquelético cuerpo a casa, ¿vale?"

"Eso parece marginalmente irracional. Podemos simplemente esperar a que empiece a quedarse dormido a media tarde, y así no habrá pelea –"

El genio estaba intentando terminar la frase cuando Steve cubrió su boca con la suya, y sonrió cuando el otro hombre soltó un resoplido indignado antes de devolverle el beso con gusto.

"Todo este tiempo, y lo único que tenía que hacer para ganar una discusión era besarte," siguió sonriendo cuando se separó, y pasó con cariño su pulgar por el labio inferior de Tony. "He encontrado tu kriptonita, Stark."

"Tú eres mi kriptonita, bobo," murmuró Tony bajo aliento, y Steve rio felizmente.

Cuando Peter apareció unos veinte minutos más tarde, era obvio que había intentado vestirse solo. Para ser justos, el niño no lo había hecho tan mal –se había conseguido poner la ropa, después de todo, e incluso todo pegaba en algún aspecto –pero su camiseta de Viuda Negra estaba al revés, y metida en su ropa interior. Parecía que sus zapatos estaban en el pie incorrecto, lo que haría que se tambaleara mientras caminaba.

"Buen intento, cielo," felicitó al chico mientras le colocaba la camiseta y los zapatos. "¡Te pusiste los bragapañales y los pantalones bien también!"

"¿Podemos irnooooooossssS?" se quejó Peter, revolviéndose en su camiseta cuando Steve se la colocó de nuevo.

"Claro que podemos," asintió, sonriendo cuando el niño tiró los brazos hacia arriba para que lo cogiera.

Tony insistió en que Happy para que los condujera al parque –lo que, contando con la ridícula cantidad de personas con cámaras esperando alrededor de la torre, era probablemente una buena idea –y llegaron enseguida.

"Ve, corre, sé libre, niño," rió Tony, soltando la mano de Peter para que pudiera ir corriendo hacia una familia de patos al lado del lago.

"Ten cuidado cerca del agua, ¿vale?" gritó Steve tras él, pero el niño seguramente no lo estaba escuchando pues perseguía felizmente a las aves. "Debimos haber traído algo de pan para alimentarlos."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no está permitido alimentar a los patos, en realidad," Tony hizo una mueca de simpatía mientras se sentaban en un banco cercano.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es de locos! ¡Mi madre solía traerme a darle de comer a los patos constantemente!"

"Steve, tu viejo interior se está mostrando," sonrió con cariño el genio, y Steve puso un puchero.

"Si alguien es el viejo en esta relación, Stark, ese eres tú," resopló él, antes de fruncir el ceño preocupado al ver como la expresión del genio se congelaba un momento. "¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estamos en una relación, ¿eh?" susurró Tony, el comienzo de una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

"Bueno, creía que había dejado claro que es lo que quería, pero si no –"

"No, no, también es lo que quiero," le cortó el genio, y rápidamente tomó su mano entre las suyas. "Es sólo que, es extraño escucharlo, después de tanto tiempo queriéndolo. Es… me gusta."

"Oh," replicó Steve brillantemente, y sonrió a la vez que se inclinó para presionar un beso en los labios del hombre. "Me alegro."

"Sabes que," murmuró Tony contra sus labios, "probablemente hay paparazzis escondidos entre los arbustos con sus lentes de larga distancia, ¿no? No pueden tomar fotos de Peter ni estar a menos de 15 metros de él, no, pero eso no les impedirá pillarnos a nosotros."

"No me importa," replicó Steve con decisión, para alejarse de nuevo cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. "Tú…¿a ti te molesta?"

"Después de que mostraras esa foto mía con Peter en el programa de Ellen – el cual vi después de que me lo dijeras, y estuviste genial, por cierto – no creo que haya alguien que no lo sepa ya," se encogió sonriendo. "Pepper tiene la idea de que fue una especie de declaración de amor – sonaba un poco tocada cuando me llamó – pero…no, no me molesta. En realidad me gusta."

Steve sabía lo que quería decir. A él también le gustaba la idea de poder decirle al mundo que el genio era suyo. En realidad se parecían mucho.

"Bien," susurró, acercándose. "Démosles un show entonces, ¿te parece?"

Tony tembló un poco contra su cuerpo cuando lo acercó a él para besarlo a lo bestia. Estaban en un lugar apartado, gracias a Dios, pero Steve se aseguró de hacer de su beso una espectacular exhibición pública de afecto de todas formas. No podía evitarlo – probablemente nunca se acostumbrara a poder besar a Tony en cualquier lugar y momento y no sólo no ser encarcelado por ello, sino saber que Tony también lo quería.

"¿Te he comentado sobre mis problemas de corazón?" soltó el moreno. "Porque me estás matando."

"Te encanta," replicó Steve, mordiéndole los labios de nuevo.

"Me encantas," fue su réplica murmurada, y ambos se separaron sin muchas ganas cuando Peter vino corriendo hacia ellos, sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal por el esfuerzo, y una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire en su carita.

"Necesito alluda," les dijo, con cara seria. "El patito es perdido."

Se giró y señaló, a un patito que tenía una patita deforme y estaba al borde del estanque. La cosita estaba piando débilmente afligido, y, cuando escaneó la vista frente a él, Steve se fijó en que su madre y hermanitos estaban ya a medio camino del embarcadero al otro lado del estanque.

"¡Su mamá se fue, papi!" gritó Peter, corriendo de vuelta con el patito. "¡Vuelbe, pata!"

"Dios, tu niño va a darme diabetes," murmuró Tony, poniéndose en pie. "Yo me encargo. ¡Peter, ten cuidado con ella, nene!"

Steve observó con una sonrisa como el genio corría hasta el niño, que estaba arrodillado al lado del patito. Después de observarlos juntos un rato, se estiró hacia su bolsa y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices. No le tomó mucho perderse en su pintura, mirando ocasionalmente para ver la cara maravillada de Peter mientras intentaban guiar el patito al agua, y el pequeño movimiento de la lengua de Tony asomándose mientras este estaba concentrado en no caerse sobre el niño y el pato.

"Creo que vamos a tener que llevarla cogida por tierra y dejarla en el otro lado, peque," escuchó a Tony suspirar, y alzó la mirada para verlos. Con cuidado, para no asustarla, Tony se agachó y cogió con suavidad al patito en el hueco que había hecho con sus manos.

"¿Puedo Cojerla?" preguntó Peter, mirando impresionado las manos de Tony.

"Um, vale," asintió Tony, poniendo una pequeña mueca, "pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes dejar que se caiga, Peter, y tienes que tener cuidado con su pata."

"Lo pometo."

Lentamente, el genio le pasó el patito a las manos de Peter. El niño era demasiado pequeño para llevarla – ella era más grande que sus manitas juntas –pero la agarró por el centro con cuidado para que no se cayera, y fue detrás de Tony hacia el otro lado del estanque.

"Ey."

Steve saltó, el aire escapándose rápidamente mientras la voz que acababa de escuchar resonaba en su cabeza. Con su pecho contraído casi dolorosamente, porque debía estar soñando, tenía que estarlo, tragó con dificultad y lentamente giró la cabeza a su izquierda. Donde Tony había estado sentado, ahora estaba –

"Buck," susurró, parpadeando con rapidez para alejar las lágrimas y asegurarse de que lo que veía era real. "Estás… ¿estás bien?"

Bucky encogió un hombro, el real, y se rehusó a mirarle.

"Te… te estábamos buscando," continuó, porque quería dejar eso muy claro. "Intenté encontrarte, yo –"

"No quería ser encontrado," replicó el hombre con suavidad, jugueteando con un roto de sus vaqueros.

"Oh." Steve no sabía que hacer con eso. Tragó de nuevo. "¿Dónde… dónde fuiste?"

"Tenía cosas que resolver," replicó. "cosas que aprender."

"Y tú estás…." Steve tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder continuar, suprimiendo a duras penas la necesidad de tirarse a abrazar al hombre con fuerza. "¿Recuerdas…?"

Bucky sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, y Steve soltó un agitado y decepcionado suspiro. "He escuchado historias, leído informes, pero… eso es todo lo que sé. Sé que son ciertas, pero no las recuerdo."

"Bueno, eso es… es un comienzo," le dijo Steve, tratando de animarlo, pero era más que consciente de lo desesperado que sonaba. "Eso es bueno, Buck –"

"No te recuerdo," susurró el moreno, y las palabras de Steve se atragantaron en su garganta. "Eras mi misión, pero… no te maté." Cuando se giró hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con una abrasadora confusión infantil que Steve había visto también en los ojos de Peter. "¿Por qué no pude matarte?"

"Porque," aspiró Steve, sus ojos acuosos quemándole, "eres mi mejor amigo, Buck. Eres mi hermano –"

"Eres mi misión," repitió el hombre testarudamente, pero aun luciendo confuso, "y no luchaste contra mí."

"Porque no eres mi enemigo, Buck," le dijo con firmeza, "y yo… no me rendí contigo, ¿sabes? Simplemente… no podía encontrarte, y entonces…"

Alzó la vista, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y miró al otro lado del estanque, viendo a Tony y Peter un momento mientras se recomponía. Parecían tan felices, sin preocupaciones, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio como intentaban que la mamá pato tomara a su bebé de nuevo.

"Un niño mono," masculló Bucky, y Steve sonrió con orgullo.

"Sí, lo es," asintió. "Es mi hijo, Buck."

Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de decirle eso al hombre –sabía, con todo su corazón, que Bucky no le haría daño a Peter. Si aun fuera el Soldado de Invierno, no había parado a charlar en primer lugar. Claro que aún no era el Bucky de Steve, pero estaba llegando ahí.

"¿Vas a…venir a casa?" preguntó en voz baja, y su corazón se hundió cuando el moreno sacudió la cabeza. "Buck –"

"No he terminado todavía," suspiró el hombre, cortándolo. "Aún hay cosas que tengo que hacer. Gente a la que necesito encontrar."

Steve lo entendía, por supuesto que sí. Bucky necesitaba cerrar eso, era perfectamente correcto. Eso no significaba que no doliera.

"Entonces ¿puedo yo… al menos podrías mantener el contacto?" preguntó. "Odio no saber si estás bien."

Bucky pareció confundido por el simple hecho de que Steve se preocupara por él, pero después de tomas aire, asintió. Metiendo su mano de metal en un bolsillo, revolvió hasta dar con un pequeño y barato teléfono.

"Podemos intercambiar números," murmuró, navegando por el móvil como un profesional. "Aquí."

Le tendió el teléfono a Steve que rápidamente guardó su número, guardando el número de Bucky en su propio teléfono antes de devolvérselo. Miró los dígitos por un momento, incapaz de creer que su mejor amigo, después de tanto tiempo, estuviera ahora a una simple llamada de distancia.

"Tengo que irme," murmuró Bucky, y Steve alzó la vista, con el corazón comprimido.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó. "¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? íbamos a comprar perritos –podría comprarte uno también –"

"En serio tengo que irme," reiteró el hombre, poniéndose en pie. En un último intento de hacer que se quedara, Steve se levantó también y, probablemente imprudentemente, agarró a Bucky por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Te echo de menos," susurró contra el hombro del moreno. Bucky no le devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco lo alejó, así que estaba bien. "Sabes… puedes volver, ¿vale? Cuando quieras, Buck. Seguro que Tony te dejaría mudarte en un cerrar de ojos."

Bucky suspiró profundamente, y Steve sabía que estaba siendo patético, y necesitado, pero no podía evitarlo. Bucky estaba ahí, justo en frente suya, y no podía evitarlo.

"Si no eres mi misión…" susurró el hombre, y la respiración de Steve se aceleró. "¿Qué eres?"

"Soy…" tragó el nudo de su garganta y, por una vez, intentó usar palabras que Bucky podría entender. "Soy un aliado."

Bucky pareció congelarse en sus brazos, y entonces alzó lentamente sus brazos y abrazó la espalda de Steve con cautela. Atragantándose con un sollozo, Steve lo abrazó más fuerte, y cuando el moreno bajó los brazos de nuevo, se sintió lo bastante fuerte para hacer lo mismo.

"Te quiero, capullo," susurró, el fantasma de una sonrisa en su cara. Después de un breve momento de contemplación, Bucky susurró, "Imbécil," y se atragantó con nuevas lágrimas, porque al menos recordaba eso.

"¿Steve?"

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Bucky que más recordaba, la voz baja e insegura de Tony cortó su momento, y se giró hacia ellos. El genio tenía a Peter –que seguía teniendo el condenado pato – detrás de él, y había tomado una postura protectora mientras veía a Bucky con cautela.

"¿Va todo bien?" preguntó con calma, pero Steve podía ver el temor en sus ojos. Con el conocimiento de que el hombre frente a ellos había matado a sus padres, Steve no podía culparle realmente.

"Todo va bien," le tranquilizó, al mismo tiempo que Bucky murmuraba, "Debería irme."

Se giró hacia el hombre, esperando al menos un adiós, pero este ya estaba escabulléndose entre los árboles y fuera de la vista.

"¿Steve?" preguntó Tony con suavidad.

"Estoy - estoy…" pero la verdad era que Steve no sabía como sentirse, asi que cuando Tony se acercó para llevarlo de nuevo al banco, fue diligentemente, inconsciente de que estaba temblando en el sitio.

"Siéntate y toma aire, ¿vale?" le dijo el moreno. "Ey, ¿Pete? ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con el patito al césped un ratito?"

"Pero –"

"Te compraré el perrito caliento, te lo prometo."

Steve no sabía si el niño había hecho lo que se le había mandado, porque las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Tony estaba ahí al segundo, abrazándolo y acercándolo contra su pecho, lo que consiguió ayudarle a respirar un poco mejor.

"¿Te… te ha hecho algo?" susurró el genio, y Steve tomó aire, negando con la cabeza. "Bien. Eso está…bien."

"Yo solo quería que viniera a casa," replicó, sorbiéndose las lágrimas, "pero tenía cosas que hacer antes."

"Se arreglará, cariño," aspiró el genio, besándole levemente la frente. "Él se aclarará. Irá bien."

Después de un momento, Steve abrazó a Tony por la cintura. "Gracias," le susurró, con total sinceridad. "Gracias por ser tan comprensivo."

"Todos tenemos nuestras cosas, Steve," replicó el moreno, pasándole una mano por el pelo. "Tú más que nadie. No hay nada por lo que avergonzarse si te pilla por sorpresa."

"Vale," suspiró, cogiendo aire mientras se sentaba apropiadamente. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero," replicó Tony sin dudarlo, pero aun parecía un poco preocupado. "¿Estás bien?"

"No," replicó Steve con honestidad, mirando a donde estaba Peter acariciando la cabeza del patito que se había dormido sobre él, "pero lo estaré."

"De acuerdo," Tony no parecía convencido del todo, pero decidió dejarlo a la par que se inclinaba a darle un suave y tranquilizador beso. "Voy a comprarle un perrito caliente al niño."

Steve rio con suavidad, y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. "No sé tú, pero yo tengo bastante hambre también. Vamos todos juntos."

"Genial," sonrió Tony, poniéndose en pie. "Oh, y, uh, me da que no vamos a poder irnos sin ese pato. Se han enamorado."

Steve suspiró. "Bueno, tampoco es como si la torre fuera a ser más loca de lo que ya es."

Ñoño* - no sé si conocen esa palabra, pero en Canarias la usamos para referirnos a algo muy cursi o bobo en plan cariñoso, y es la que más se me parecía al referente de "sap" en inglés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Para cuando llegaron al coche, Peter ya estaba completamente dormid, y Jemima Puddle Duck4 (o, según Peter, "Mima puddle Duckie") estaba seguro en las manos de Tony. El genio había explicado que su madre no había querido saber nada de ella – probablemente porque no podía nadar muy bien debido a su pata – y le había prometido a Peter que le haría la prótesis de una aleta para poderla poner en la bañera.

"Así que a lo que primeras citas se refiere…" sonrió Tony mientras salían del coche en el garaje de la torre, "… hemos tenido un francotirador con el cerebro lavado y un pato discapacitado. Diría que ha sido un tremendo éxito."

Steve rio suavemente, colocando a Peter sobre su cadera e inclinándose para besar las mejillas del genio. "Ha sido maravillosa," le dijo con sinceridad, porque, quitando la situación con Bucky, realmente lo había sido. Tony era increíble con Peter, parecía haber superado por completo su temor a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, y el pequeño lo adoraba como a un padre.

"¿Y no la haría aún mejor una mamada?"

"Tony," le reprendió con una carcajada de sorpresa. "Más tarde."

Subieron con rapidez al piso común, y Steve dejó a Peter en el sofá para que siguiera durmiendo en paz. Por una vez, el niño se había quedado frito sin su chupete, y eso hizo sentir orgulloso a Steve por razones que no podía expresar o entender.

"Ey, ¿qué comen los patos?" le preguntó Tony con voz baja, deslizándose a su lado a la cocina. "JARVIS, ¿qué comen los patos?"

Seguro de que Peter estaba bien, Steve siguió al genio y se metió en la cocina. Ahí, Clint ya estaba sobre el patito, cogiéndolo cerca de su cara y arrullándolo como si fuera un bebé, y Steve no estaba para nada sorprendido. De acuerdo con su alter ego, el arquero parecía tener una debilidad por las aves, especialmente por los polluelos.

" _Avena y granos parece ser una apuesta acertada, señor,"_ estaba diciéndole la AI a Tony. " _Aunque arroz –tanto crudo como cocido –también es una opción, al igual que la piel de frutas y vegetales."_

"Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos algo que hacer con la piel que Peter no se come," se encogió Steve, sentándose en frente de Clint. "Odio malgastarlas."

"Vas a arreglarle la patita, ¿verdad?" preguntó Clint, viendo como el animalito iba cojeando por la mesa.

"Estoy trabajando en ello," replicó Tony distraídamente, con la Tablet ya en su mano mientras se sentaba –la otra mano con un plato lleno de avena que había robado del estante de Bruce, y que colocó sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Clint, mirando con un regocijo infantil como la pata cojeaba hasta el plato y comenzaba a picotear.

"Jemima," murmuró Tony.

"¿Cómo en el libro? Eso es jodidamente adorable."

"Lo sé. Fue idea del niño – yo quería llamarla Quackula."

"También es un nombre aceptable."

Mientras seguían hablando, Steve se giró y sonrió cuando Thor entró en la sala. El dios también traía una Tablet en las manos, y parecía algo consternado.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo?" preguntó Steve. "¿estás bien?"

"Me temo que los villanos del periódico tienen evidencia de vuestro amor," replicó el genio, tendiéndole la Tablet. En ella, había ya un artículo sobre su 'amor prohibido' con Tony, y fotos de ambos besándose en el parque.

"Guau, han sido más rápidos de lo que esperaba," murmuró, enseñándole el artículo a Tony, que se encogió de hombros, "pero no estamos enfadados, Thor. Iban a descubrirlo en algún momento."

"¿Así que ya sois oficiales?" preguntó Clint, estirándose para ver las fotografías. "Guau, no perdisteis el tiempo."

"Cállate, Barton," le chasqueó la lengua Tony, echando al hombre de encima suyo. "Pero sí, eso parece."

"Probablemente tendremos que hacer una declaración oficial," murmuró Steve de nuevo, pasando al resto de las imágenes. No había ninguna de Peter o Bucky, y Steve no sabía si el último era por coincidencia o no.

"Pondré a Pepper a ello," prometió Tony, justo cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. "Seguro que es ella que me llama para gritarme por montármelo contigo en público."

"Lo siento," se disculpó Steve un poco avergonzado, pero recibiendo un beso en la mejilla quitándole importancia.

"Vale la pena," sonrió Tony mientras se levantaba y se ponía el teléfono en la oreja. "Ey, Pep…no, no fue idea mía -"

Steve lo miró, sonriendo, mientras salía de la cocina, su voz bajando a un susurro cuando probablemente pasó cerca de Peter. Un cálido y burbujeante sentimiento se instaló en su estómago y suspiró, contento.

"Vais a ser tan desagradables," murmuró Clint, volviendo a jugar con cuidado con Jemima. "Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, Bruce cogió una llamada antes de los servicios sociales. Al parecer llamaron para recordarte que tienen una visita programada para mañana."

"Oh, sí," suspiró. "Lo había olvidado."

"Todo irá bien, hermano," le tranquilizó Thor colocando su gigante mano en su hombro mientras se sentaba. "Tu muchacho es muy feliz."

"Lo sé," asintió, "pero si una página ya ha sacado a la luz nuestra relación, estará en todas las noticias mañana. Tendré que ver como suavizar esa situación con ellos."

"Bueno, aleja la atención del niño, ¿no?" se encogió Clint. "No veo el problema."

"Ha tenido ya tantos reveses," suspiró Steve. "Si Tony y yo rompemos –"

"Por favor," le cortó el arquero mientras se colocaba a Jemima en el hombro, extasiado consigo mismo cuando ella se acurrucó al lado de su cuello. "Vosotros, idiotas, aún seguiréis juntos cuando el niño se case."

"Yo… ¿de verdad lo crees?" Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, porque realmente le gustaba esa idea.

"Por supuesto," Clint encogió el hombro libre. "Tú eres obviamente el tipo de 'una persona para toda la vida' y Tony es demasiado inteligente para dejar escapar a un buen partido como tú."

"Tony también es un buen partido," defendió, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues gracias, oh luz de mi vida," replicó el genio, entrando de nuevo a la sala con un recién despierto Peter sobre la cadera. "Miren quien decidió honrarnos con su presencia."

"Ey, osito dormilón," sonrió Steve, cogiendo al niño y abrazándolo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

Peter gruñó un poco – algo grogui como siempre que se despertaba de la siesta – pero se apretujó más contra Steve, asi que no se lo tomo como algo personal. En su lugar, pasó una mano por el pelo del niño, le quitó los flecos de la cara y le besó la mejilla.

"Bueno, Pepper ya terminó de gritarme," anunció Tony. "Hasta puso a Rhodey unos minutos mientras tomaba aire. Tiene la impresión de que la noticia va a separar la nación –a una mitad le encantará, pero a la otra, la más bocaza lo odiará, y le preocupa que esto atraiga un mayor bache entre nosotros y ellos."

"Oh."

Steve la verdad es que no había pensado en eso. Había estado tan contento, tan enamorado, que quería que todo el mundo lo supiera. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, podía entender el punto de vista de Pepper. Como Capitán América, se suponía que tendría que mostrar los valores americanos, y aunque para él era así, no todo el mundo iba a estar de acuerdo con él. Joder, tendría que haber pensado en lo que estaba haciendo antes de tirarse a besar a Tony como si no fuera a traer respuestas negativas.

"¿Cómo de malo es?" preguntó Clint, con una seriedad poco natural en él. "Tengo que enseñarle el culo a algún senador para quitarnos el marrón?"

"Lo último que necesitamos es tu culo pálido en el aire," chasqueó Tony la lengua, rodando los ojos. "Nunca habrá una situación que necesite eso. Pepper cree que debemos llevar el tema con cuidado, ¿vale? Va a poner a alguien para hacer una conferencia de prensa, pero no tenemos que contestar preguntas si no quieres, Steve. Podemos simplemente leer un discurso y largarnos."

"Si crees que eso ayudaría," accedió, tragando el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. "Siento haber causado tanto problema –"

"Steve, cielo," le cortó Tony con dulzura. "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Una orden para que los Vengadores se disuelvan? Nueva York no duraría ni dos minutos si hubiera otra invasión, y vendrían rogándonos de rodillas que volviéramos. Mientras tanto, estaremos de vacaciones – tomar el sol, enseñar a nadar al niño, y disfrutar del descanso."

Era una idea agradable, si. Muy poco realista, por supuesto – la disolución de los Vengadores era una de las cosas menos malas que podrían pasar – pero era dulce por parte de Tony que intentara tranquilizarlo. Sólo odiaba que su propio país empezara a volverse contra ellos en primer lugar, especialmente si el motivo era simplemente que expresara su derecho a amar a quien quisiera.

"Crecí con este tipo de cosas," continuó el genio, "y no puedes dejar que tu miedo a lo que la gente pueda pensar te impida hacer lo que te hace feliz. A menos que… ¿estás replanteándotelo -?"

"¡No!" bramó rápidamente, tomando una de las manos del moreno. "Tony, no, claro que no. Nunca. Es solo que… no es como me había imaginado que sería cuando me dieron el paquete de integración y me dijeron que el futuro era un lugar tolerante."

El poco atractivo resoplido de Clint parecía ser la única manera de contestar a eso.

"Vale," asintió Tony, una pequeña e íntima sonrisa apareciendo en su cara. "Entonces haremos lo que sugiere Pepper, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando la conferencia de prensa esté arreglada, explicaremos la situación –tú les pondrás los ojitos de perrito apaleado y la actitud de bueno –y mantendremos las cabezas gachas por un tiempo. Lo que tristemente significa que tendrás que mantener tus manos lejos de mi en público, lo cual, si recuerdo bien, predije que no serías capaz –"

Clint lloriqueó y cubrió sus ojos cuando Steve recolocó a Peter en su regazo para callar a Tony con un beso de nuevo. El hombre continuó murmurando en su boca por unos segundos, hasta que suspiró, rindiéndose, y le devolvió el beso.

"Venga tíos. Estáis escachando la cabeza del crio," suspiró el arquero, y sin ganas, Steve se separó. "y, asustándolo para toda la vida."

"El muchacho tiene suerte de tener unos padres que se quieran tanto," sonrió Thor, y, al lado de Steve, Tony se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"Uh…" rio el genio con nerviosismo, tratando, obviamente, de evitar esa conversación en particular. "Bueno, pues sí, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir las órdenes de Pepper, y, como siempre, todo saldrá bien."

Aunque ya era muy tarde; las tuercas ya estaban girando en la mente de Steve.

Siempre había pensado que Tony sería un padre maravilloso, desde el mismo principio, pero el problema era conseguir que el genio estuviera de acuerdo con él. Jugar con Peter sin ninguna presión añadida parecía algo casi innato para el hombre ahora, pero Steve estaba bastante seguro de que si sacaba el tema de adoptar al niño con él, el moreno no diría nada y comenzaría a comportarse raro. Le dolía el solo pensarlo, porque, desde que Thor había mencionado que ambos eran los padres de Peter, la imagen no había desaparecido de su cabeza.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el genio el día siguiente por la visita de los servicios sociales, la cual, gracias a que Tony había dejado a Peter que le ayudara con la prótesis de aleta de Jemima, había ido como la seda. Cuando les informaron del cambio en su relación con Tony, Patricks había parecido muy contenta por él y Hammond no parecía más enfadado de lo normal, para su alivio.

"Se le ve muy feliz aquí," comentó Patricks en voz baja mientras observaban a Tony y Peter desde la puerta del taller. Tony, bendito sea, había ordenado para la ocasión así que la sala no parecía tanto una trampa mortal. "Se ha integrado mejor de lo que habíamos esperado. ¿Come y duerme apropiadamene?"

"Tiene pesadillas, a veces," suspiró Steve, aunque, la verdad era que Peter no había despertado por ello en toda la semana, así que esperaba que el pequeño estuviera sintiéndose más contento. "Aunque ya no son tan frecuentes como antes. También come muy bien todo lo que le pongamos delante."

"Bien, bien," asintió Patricks, apuntándolo. "Después del trauma que ha pasado, unas cuantas pesadillas no son para nada inesperadas. Entonces, Sr Rogers, creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos."

"Genial," sonrió Steve, y los guio de nuevo al piso común. "¿Cómo lo hemos hecho?"

"A estas alturas creo que es seguro continuar a la fase final de la adopción," replicó Patricks con una sonrisa, y Steve sintió su corazón rugir. "Vendremos por aquí dentro de dos o tres semanas con el papeleo final, y después de eso, Peter será puesto oficialmente bajo tu tutela permanentemente."

"¡Eso es fantástico!" rio, y le dio la mano a Patricks. Incluso palmeó a Hammond en el hombro, aunque el hombre no parecía muy contento con eso. "Eso es tan, tan fantástico. Dios, ¡gracias!"

"Es un padre maravilloso, Sr Rogers," le dijo Patricks con sinceridad. "No tengo duda de que, con el Sr Stark y los demás a su lado, Peter será protegido y amado por el resto de su vida."

"Por supuesto," asintió Steve, acompañándolos al ascensor. "No hay nada más importante para nosotros."

"Le llamaremos en un par de semanas," asintió Patricks. "Hasta luego."

"Adiós," sonrió Steve, y consiguió esperar hasta que desaparecieran de la vista antes de gritar de alegría y lanzar un puño al aire como un adolescente excitado.

Después de tantas semanas de incertidumbre, por fin era una realidad. Iba a poder quedarse con Peter. Dios, su corazón parecía a punto de explotar de la alegría. Girándose en el sitio, volvió corriendo al taller donde Tony y Peter estaban terminando los toques finales de la prótesis de Jemima, y, sin aviso alguno, arrancó a Peter del regazo de Tony y empezó a bailar con él por toda la habitación.

"¡Papi, no!" gritó Peter, riendo incontroladamente cuando Steve lo lanzó al aire un par de veces.

"Intuyo que la inspección fue bien," sonrió Tony, y Steve brilló.

"¡Pasamos! ¡Traerán el papeleo final en un par de semanas!" alardeó, cogiendo a Peter por última vez para acunarlo como a un bebé. "Y vamos a tener tarta para cenar como celebración."

Peter jadeó excitadamente. "Y elado como poste?"

"Y helado como postre," confirmó Steve, besando las mejillas del niño. "Y luego vamos a juntar a todos, haremos palomitas y veremos Wall-E. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Síiii!" gritó el niño, encantado.

"Vale, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a todos, peque, mientras yo hablo con Tony un momento?" preguntó, dejando a Peter de nuevo en el suelo.

Una vez el niño hubo salido disparado escaleras arriba, Steve fue a zancadas hasta donde estaba el genio aun sonriendo y lo puso en pie para darle un fuerte y pasional beso. Tony jadeó en su boca, y Steve lo tomó como permiso para meter la lengua a través de los labios del otro.

"Guau, hola, sr felicidad," rio el moreno sin aliento cuando se separaron. "Me alegro tanto por ti cariño."

"Por nosotros," corrigió Steve en voz baja, tragándose el ruido inquisidor de Tony con otro beso. Tomando aire, se separó, sabiendo que no podía distraerse del tema. "Quiero que lo adoptes conmigo, Tony."

"¿Qué?" jadeó el genio, atragantándose con una risa nerviosa. "Steve, cielo –"

"Lo digo en serio," replicó cabezonamente, manteniendo a Tony cerca cuando este intento zafarse de su agarre. "Sé que es algo importante, vale, y sé que no hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Todo eso lo sé. Pero… Peter te adora, Tony. Yo te adoro, y quiero compartir esto contigo."

"Esto es… ¿es por lo que Thor dijo?"

"En parte," consintió Steve, "pero siempre he pensado que serías un gran padre, desde el mismo momento en el que conociste a Peter. Sólo… tan solo piénsalo, ¿vale? Es todo lo que pido. Los papeles finales no tienen que firmarse hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que tienes tiempo para tomar una decisión. Aunque, esto es lo que quiero, Tony. Sé que harías un gran trabajo."

Los ojos de Tony, aun grandes y en shock, se centraron en el pecho de Steve. "Lo pensaré," susurró, y Steve le besó con ganas por la mera promesa.

Le dejó a Tony espacio para pensar. Bueno, no volvió a sacar el tema, al menos; viviendo básicamente juntos, y con Peter notando si Tony no estaba en la habitación por más de cinco minutos, era difícil no pasar tiempo con él. Steve simplemente evitó volver a sacar el tema de la adopción.

Quitando eso, todo era genial. Los demás Vengadores estaban por las nubes con que Peter se quedara permanentemente con ellos, y habían empezado con las preparaciones del inminente cumpleaños de Steve. No estaba muy por la labor de una fiesta, pero Peter estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tarta y regalos, así que al menos harían eso.

Cuando la mañana de su cumpleaños empezó a amanecer, fue despertado por una verdaderamente magnífica mamada, seguida de un mejor polvo en la ducha, y con eso, cuando por fin, él y Tony bajaron a desayunar a media mañana, se sentía medio en el limbo y gloriosamente feliz.

"Ew," Natasha hizo una mueca cuando lo vio. "Me gustaba más cuando eras virgen."

"A mi no," replicó con calma, besando la coronilla de Peter mientras se sentaba a la mesa. "Prefiero mucho más esto."

"Ya veo," rodó los ojos, poniendo un plato relleno de bacon, huevos y tortitas delante de él. Incluso había colocado una banderita arriba. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias," le dijo, sonriendo un poco cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No, hisss, mi Steve," replicó Tony, pero lo arruinó al canturrear cuando Natasha le tendió una taza de humeante café y le besó la mejilla también.

"¿Mi beso, tía Tasha?" preguntó Peter, comiéndose un tomate cherry y poniendo morritos de una forma adorable. Incapaz de detenerse, Steve le besó justo antes de que Natasha lo hiciera.

"¿Mi beso?" preguntó de nuevo, mirando a Tony esta vez, y, suspirando con cariño, el genio se inclinó por detrás de su silla y cuando Peter alzó la cabeza, le besó la punta de la nariz.

"Si mantiene este encanto, va a ser un adolescente terrible," le avisó el moreno, y Steve tuvo que darle la razón.

El resto de la mañana fue muy buena. Cuando Steve y Tony terminaron de desayunar y Peter con su merienda, se reunieron con los demás vengadores en el balcón del penthouse para los regalos y comenzar con la barbacoa del 4 de julio. Peter no le quitó ojo a la tarta desde que Bruce la sacó, y ni siquiera la pistola de dardos que Clint le había comprado a Steve podía mantener al niño a raya.

Pepper y Rhodey aparecieron a la hora de comer –para entonces se habían rendido, y habían permitido a Peter comerse un pedazo de tarta, porque los chicos no se la apañaban con la barbacoa – y le dieron unos bonitos gemelos de Iron Man (Pepper) y un barril repleto de cerveza (Rhodey), del cual Sam y Clint se apropiaron inmediatamente.

"Me alegra ver que por fin aclarasteis las cosas," sonrió Pepper, señalando a como Tony básicamente se había fusionado con Steve para poder caber en su tumbona, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. "Sois unos idiotas."

"Yo también te quiero," murmuró Tony, arrejuntándose más cerca en el brazo de Steve.

"Nos alegra verte feliz, Tones, eso es todo," coincidió Rhodey, palmeando a Steve en la rodilla a la vez que se levantaba y se unía el pequeño grupo reunido alrededor de la 'por fin' encendida barbacoa del otro lado del balcón. Cogió a Peter por el camino – que aun tenía chocolate por toda la cara- y lo llevó sobre los hombros el resto del camino hasta allí.

"Oh, casi lo olvido," dijo Pepper cuando todos estaban mirando la escena con ternura. Sacó un sobre A4 de su bolso, que tendió a Steve. "Una mujer de los servicios sociales estaba en la entrada cuando llegamos, y me ofrecí a traértelos para ahorrarle el viaje."

"Esa debió haber sido Anna Patricks con los papeles finales de la adopción," sonrió Steve, recolocando a Tony sobre su pecho para poder alcanzar a los papeles. "Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida."

"Eres adorable," murmuró Tony, y palmeó su estómago probándolo. "¿Puedo darte mi regalo ahora?"

"Te refieres a…" se detivo Steve, mirando a Pepper y sintiendo su cuello arder.

"¿mamada y sexo en la ducha? Lo creas o no, se te permite decir esas cosas en público, cariño. Además, Pepper está bien versada en ambas –"

"Tony," Pepper rodó los ojos, estirándose para darle una patada no muy suave con sus tacones. "Eres horrible."

"Me quieres."

"No sé por qué," suspiró con cariño, y sonrió disculpándose con Steve. "Y bien."

"Y bien," coincidió Tony, dándole palmaditas a Steve en el estómago de nuevo mientras se sentaba gruñendo. "¡Ey, Pete! ¡Hora del regalo, peque!"

Al otro lado del balcón, Peter jadeó entusiasmado, y palmeó la cabeza de Rhodey para que lo bajara.

"¿Es de parte de los dos?" preguntó Steve, una cálida y burbujeante sensación en su estómago.

"Más bien es de parte de todos," replicó Tony encogiéndose de hombros, cogiendo la mano de Peter cuando el niño llegó corriendo, "pero fue idea mía, y yo lo organicé, así que el reconocimiento es todo mío."

"Ah, por supuesto," rio, sentándose mientras observaba a Tony sacando de debajo de la mesa algo largo y rectangular envuelto en papel de Dora la Exploradora.

"Toma, chico, ve a darle esto a tu papa," le susurró el genio a Peter, y el pequeño cogió el regalo como si estuviera hecho de oro y se lo llevó a Steve.

"Feliz cumbleaños, papi," sonrió con timidez, y Steve lo sentó encima suyo para poder abrir el regalo juntos.

En el interior del papel de regalo estaba el más hermoso marco de fotografías de caoba que Steve había visto nunca. Había espacio para seis fotografías, y cada uno había sido llenado con la fotografía de un Vengador y Peter poniendo una pose.

"¿Cómo –cuando lo hicisteis -?"

"Cuando te fuiste a hacer el programa de Ellen," replicó Tony con suavidad, apoyándose en su hombro para mirar mejor. "Quería disculparme, pero tú lo hiciste por mi antes de que pudiera dártelo, así que lo guardé hasta ahora. ¿Te gusta?"

Las fotografías estaban hechas claramente por un profesional. El fondo de cada una de ellas era blanco, y la iluminación era perfecta. Steve miró cada foto con veneración, y no pudo contener una extasiada sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. En la primera foto, Natasha y Peter estaban haciendo poses de karate; en la segunda, Clint estaba siendo bombardeado por dardos de gomaespuma mientras Peter se destornillaba de risa. La tercera foto era de Peter sobre los hombros de Sam, ambos sonriendo mientras enseñaban sus bíceps; la cuarta mostraba a Peter en el regazo de Bruce cuando este le leía un cuento. En la quinta foto, Thor estaba despatarrado en el suelo con Peter sentado en su pecho, brazos alzados triunfantemente.

De lejos, la última foto era su favorita. Era una captura cercana e íntima –tomada de lado – de Tony y Peter. Llevaban los trajes a juego con el que Steve se había encontrado al llegar a casa aquella tarde, sus cabezas estaban juntas, casi pegadas, mientras estaban centrados en el juego de tenis que estaban jugando en la Tablet colocada entre sus piernas cruzadas.

"Tony," susurró, pasando la mano con cuidado por las imágenes. "Yo… esto es precioso."

"Tengo mis momentos," replicó Tony con un encogimiento menospreciante, aunque Steve podía ver lo orgulloso que estaba. "Íbamos a hacer, al estilo Blues Brothers5, pero la fotógrafa nos tomó esta en su descanso, y me gustó mucho más. Yo… ¿hice bien?"

"Lo hiciste muy bien," replicó Steve, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un beso. Cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza, Peter seguía mirando las fotos analíticamente.

"Esta me gusta mas," decidió, señalando a la foto con Thor. "Lo gané en la pelea."

"¿Lo hiciste?" replicó Steve. "Entonces eso te hace el chico más fuerte de por aquí."

"Ajá," asintió con seriedad el niño. "Peleé con los malos y gané."

Steve no sabía de que malos estaban hablando, pero asintió de todas formas, porque si Peter decía que había vencido a los malo, ¿quién era él para contradecirlo? Tenía una imaginación increíble, y Steve estaba mas que feliz de estimularla.

"Muy bien chicos, creo que las hamburguesas están listas," llamó Bruce entre la manada de hombres hambrientos reunidos alrededor de la barbacoa.

"Por fin," suspiró Tony, cogiendo a Peter del regazo de Steve. "El olor me estaba volviendo loco. Vamos, canijo – con extra de queso y sin kétchup para ti, ¿verdad?"

Steve observó con cariño como corrían para luchar con los demás por sus hamburguesas, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba a su familia muchísimo.

Una luz parpadeante le alertó de que tenía un mensaje, y, confundido, cogió su teléfono. Su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando leyó el remitente, y sacudió la cabeza en seguida cuando Pepper le echó una mirada curiosa.

En la pantalla, bajo el número de Bucky, estaba un simple _Feliz Cumpleaños_.

Si, este había sido definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Jemima Puddle Duck4 - la traducción literaria sería Jemima pato de charco, pero como es un nombre 'propio' no me parecía muy bonito traducido, así que preferí dejarlo en inglés.

The Blues Brothers5 es un número cómico musical creado por John Belushi y Dan Aykroyd, ambos vestidos de esmoquin, para el programa de televisión Saturday Night Live


	11. Chapter 11

Y hasta aquí llegamos, este es el último capítulo, aunque hay algunos extras que la autora ha seguido colgando y que les traeré más adelante, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo al traducirla. Tengo en pendiente otra traducción de este fandom que espero traerles pronto también :D :D

 **Capítulo 11**

La conferencia de prensa se programó para un par de días más tarde. Se había decidido que todo el equipo estuviera ahí, porque, al mismo tiempo que iban a hablar sobre su relación con Tony, también iban a anunciar a Sam como un miembro oficial de los Vengadores.

El problema era que –con todo el equipo ahí, y Pepper riñéndoles como la estrella que era – no había nadie que pudiera quedarse con Peter; Rhodey había tenido que volver a Oriente Medio el día anterior, lo cual solo dejaba a Happy para encargarse del pequeño.

A ninguno de ellos les hacía mucha gracia eso.

"Sólo serán quince minutos, ¿vale?" intentó Steve mientras le daba un lloroso Peter al guardaespaldas de Tony. "Sólo estaremos abajo en la sala, y en seguido volveremos."

"Espero que también estés escuchando eso, Peter," sonrió Tony, dejando a Pepper hacerle el nudo de la corbata al otro lado de la sala.

"Muy gracioso, Jefe," gruñó Happy, poniendo una mueca mientras acercaba a Peter a su pecho y le palmeaba la espalda incómodo. "Estaremos, um, bien, ¿verdad, pequeño?"

"Papi," gritó Peter, estirándose hacia él, y el corazón de Steve se encogió.

"No pasa nada, bebé," le susó, y le quitó las lágrimas con los pulgares, antes de besarle la punta de la nariz. "Te prometo que volveremos en seguida, ¿vale? ¿Puedes ser mi gran y valiente niño por tan sólo quince minutos?"

El labio inferior de Peter tembló y se giró para mirar a Tony, intentando hacer que la culpa lo hiciera quedarse. Si la mirada afligida que apareció en la cara del genio significaba algo, era que definitivamente estaba funcionando.

"Steve," susurró, estirando los brazos hacia Peter mientras daba un paso tentado.

"Quince minutos," replicó Steve con firmeza, y cogió el brazo del otro hombre antes de que este pudiera alcanzar al niño. "Venga, es la hora. Sé bueno, cariño."

"Tú también, Peter," gritó Tony sobre su hombro, y volvió a sonreír mientras Steve lo llevaba con él fuera de la habitación, Pepper tras ellos. "No lo enviaremos al colegio, ¿vale? Lo educaremos en casa y lo abrazaremos todo el día."

Steve no dijo nada, pero sonrió descaradamente cuando Tony uso el "nosotros" en vez del "tú". Fuera una decisión consciente o no, significaba que el genio pensaba a la larga, y Steve no podía pensar en nada mejor.

Se encontraron con los demás vengadores al final de pasillo – el murmullo de la prensa ya audible a través de la puerta – y se pusieron en posición. Sam parecía un poco nervioso, asi que Steve lo alentó con una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¿Tienes tu discurso?" preguntó Sam mientras se ponían en orden, y él se palmeó el bolsillo del pecho con un asentimiento.

"Muy bien, chicos, es la hora," dijo Pepper, y, cuando abrió la puerta, Tony apretó la mano de Steve con apoyo.

Steve, como líder, era el encargado de dar las noticias. En verdad, los demás solo eran un fuerte frente para probar el apoyo. Justo en ese momento, cuando subieron los escalones al escenario que les habían colocado y tomaban sus asientos en la gran mesa, Steve se sintió más agradecido con ellos que nunca.

"Gracias a todos por venir," comenzó, sacando el discurso de su bolsillo para leerlo. "Habrá tiempo para contestar a vuestras preguntas al final, así que lo único que pido es que me dejen dar las declaraciones sin interrupción."

Hubo murmullos entre la multitud –reporteros recolocándose en sus asientos y tomando notas –pero nadie dio voz a sus pensamientos, asi que Steve decidió continuar.

"En primer lugar, me gustaría anunciar que Falcon ha sido añadido a la iniciativa Vengadores, y, a menos que no esté disponible, será un miembro permanente de nuestro equipo," dijo, lanzándole un sonrisa a Sam al hacerlo. "Coronel teniente Rhodes continuará ofreciéndonos su apoyo como Máquina de Guerra como miembro parcial cuando su programación militar se lo permita."

La prensa se estaba inquietando. Steve sabía que no habían ido por esa información en particular, pero, joder, era importante, y merecía ser mencionada. Hecho eso, tomó aire y miró a Tony –que le guiñó un ojo discretamente – y luego miró a la multitud.

"Ahora, nuestra razón principal para haberlos citado aquí," anunció, sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente. "Aunque este asunto sólo nos concierne a Tony Stark y a mí, nuestros compañeros de equipo están aquí como muestra de apoyo por nuestra decisión.

"Hace pocas semanas, una foto mía y de Tony besándonos fue hecha pública," continuó, ignorando el repentino murmullo de la prensa. "Hasta ahora, hemos mantenido silencio en el asunto. Ahora, sin embargo, nos gustaría aclarar algunos puntos antes de que todo se salga de control.

"Habíamos esperado tener un poco más de tiempo para habituarnos a ello, pero, con el tipo de vida que llevamos, eso no parece posible. Así que…" tomó aire y sonrió. "Tony y yo tenemos una relación romántica."

Sobre la marcha, el grupo de reporteros se puso en pie, gritando preguntas para todos. No había esperanza de calmarlos, asi que Steve dejó que gritaran un poco hasta que se calmaran por sí solos.

Um… parecía que había aprendido un par de cosas desde que era padre.

Cuando el grupo se hubo calmado lo suficiente para que pudiera escuchar preguntas individuales, gesticuló hacia un hombre para que hiciera su pregunta.

"¿De verdad cree que, como Capitán América, anunciar una relación de mismo sexo –"

"Bisexual," le cortó suavemente. "Puede decirlo; soy bisexual."

"¿De verdad cree que mostrarse como… bisexual es un mensaje apropiado para los niños?" replanteó.

"Tío, ¿hablas en serio?" preguntó Sam incrédulo antes de que Steve pudiera contestar. "Steve, ¿habla en serio? ¿En serio esto es lo que van a preguntar?"

"Sam," avisó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se volvía de nuevo al reportero. "¿Está usted preguntando si apoyar el derecho humano más básico – amar a otra persona – es inapropiado?"

"Bueno, yo –"

"¡Siguiente!" dijo Tony antes de que pudiera terminar. "Daisy, ey, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? Tú haces buenas preguntas."

Sonrojándose con orgullo, una mujer que había estado esperando pacientemente con la mano alzada se puso en pie. "Me preguntaba como va el proceso de adopción, Sr Rogers."

Steve decidió que también le gustaba. "Va muy bien. De hecho, me encontraré con los servicios sociales más tarde para entregarles los últimos papeles firmados."

"¿Adoptará el Sr Stark al niño con usted?" preguntó alguien desde el fondo, y Steve sintió como Tony se congelaba a su lado.

"Eso es completamente decisión suya," dijo con calma. "No se trata de una situación de todo o nada. No voy a terminar mi relación con él si no se siente preparado."

De golpe, se arrepintió de haber aceptado preguntas. Sabía que iban a ser personales, pero no se había esperado que fueran tan personales. Esperaba que Tony ya hubiera pensado en ello, porque odiaría que el hombre descubriera lo que quería por motivo de la conferencia de prensa, en vez de cualquier otra situación.

"De acuerdo, ¿alguna pregunta relacionada con la nueva incorporación, o –"

Un fuerte golpe sonó a un lado del escenario que lo hizo callar, y todos se pusieron en posición, preparados para coger sus trajes y armas que tenían escondidas bajo la mesa. Pero en vez de gritos y disparos como habían esperado, el sonido de un familiar sollozo llenó la sala.

"¡Papi!" gritó Peter, mientras Steve se levantaba, vio que el niño había empujado la puerta tan fuerte que había chocado con la pared. "¡Papi!"

La prensa seguía murmurando y filmando discretamente todo mientras Peter –aun llorando, y seguido de un agitado Happy que intentaba llegar a él – fue corriendo hacia los escalones que le permitirían llegar al escenario. Solo para que, en su prisa por llegar a Steve y huir de Happy, tropezara en el primer escalón y su cabeza golpeará con el tercero. Steve vio como sucedía a cámara lenta, y se sintió enfermo cuando la cabeza del niño chocó contra el escalón.

Un momento de silencio inundó la sala, y entonces Peter empezó a gritar. La prensa se volvió loca, y Happy parecía demasiado anonadado para moverse. Steve empujó la silla para quitarla de su camino, pero entonces el niño hizo algo que lo dejó congelado en el sitio.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Peter se puso en pie – con una mano en la frente- y subió el resto de los escalones, gritando, "¡Papá!" todo el camino,

Steve se sintió enfermo de nuevo. había pensado que Peter había superado la muerte de sus padres –no había escuchado al niño decir papá desde el primer día en el hospital –y no sabía que –

"Steve, siéntate antes de que colapses," le dijo Tony con una extraña expresión en la cara, antes de, sin más palabra, ir corriendo.

Steve se sentó en su silla de nuevo, todo lo demás desapareciendo mientras veía a Tony correr hacia Peter. Esperaba que el niño lo empujara –no esperaba que nada lo consolara cuando su padre no estaba ahí para hacerlo mejor – pero, sorprendentemente, Peter estiró los brazos para que Tony lo cogiera, algo que el hombre hizo en seguida.

"Oh, bebé, lo siento," le tranquilizó, acunándolo en los brazos. "Papá está aquí, cariño. ¿Me dejas verlo?"

Aun hipando, pero no echando mas lágrimas, Peter quitó la mano de la frente. Había un chichón comenzando a formarse y probablemente tendría un feo moratón, pero no parecía tan malo.

"Ves, no es tan malo," murmuró Tony, pasando una mano con cuidado por el chichón. "Ni siquiera hay sangre, ¡mira! Sólo fue el susto. Bueno, no pasa nada, bebé. Estás bien."

El labio inferior de Peter seguía temblando, pero asintió con su cabecita y abrazó a Tony para poder esconder la cara en su cuello. Tony le besó el chichón suavemente y lo mantuvo cerca suyo, recordando donde estaba, volvió a su asiento al lado de Steve.

Los reporteros se habían quedado sospechosamente callados cuando Peter se asentó en el regazo de Tony. Nadie parecía saber realmente que decir después de esa explosión. Un momento de silencio pasó, y entonces Tony, aclarándose la garganta, se estiró para acercarse el micrófono.

"Bueno, pues… para contestar tu pregunta," se encogió, abrazando un poco más a Peter. "Sí, voy a adoptar a Peter con Steve."

Mientras la prensa volvió a estallar, tapó el micrófono con la mano y se giró hacia Steve, cuyo corazón estaba bailando como loco en su pecho.

"Aun tienes los papeles, ¿no?" preguntó, y Steve asintió. "Pues vámonos de aquí."

"La conferencia ha acabado," dijo Steve inmediatamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se ponían en pie –los demás, que no sabían que hacer, los siguieron.

El continuado griterío de la prensa les siguió por todo el hall.

"Podría haber ido peor, sólo digo."

"¿Cómo podría haber ido aun peor?" suspiró Pepper, cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras continuaba paseándose de un lado a otro de la cocina.

"¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, no ir a por él?" replicó Tony desde su sitio a la mesa, más centrado en presionar el paquete de hielo en la frente de Steve. Desde que dejaron la conferencia de prensa, Steve no había sido capaz de sacar al niño de los brazos del hombre. "Me estaba llamando, Pepper. Estaba llorando, y me necesitaba –"

"Lo sé," suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Lo sé, Tony, y me alegro mucho por ti. Todos estamos –"

"Pero no debíamos levantar más ampollas de las necesarias," asintió Steve, porque podía ver el punto de vista de Pepper. Anunciar una relación gay era una cosa, pero anunciar que iban a adoptar un niño juntos era algo enteramente diferente.

"No me importa. Desde –" Tony se estiró desafiantemente a por los papeles que estaban en la mesa, y los firmó sin pararse a pensarlo, "- ahora, Peter es mi hijo también. Él y Steve son mis prioridades. Si al público no le gusta, pueden buscarse un nuevo grupo de superhéroes que los proteja la próxima vez que una gran bestia venga a visitarles."

Pepper suspiró, pero pareció captar el punto. "Me alegra que hayas encontrado una familia, Tony, pero… esto va a ser malo. Quien sabe la de mentiras que soltaran sobre todos vosotros – sobre Peter. Y eso sin contar con todos los villanos que ahora saben lo que Peter significa para vosotros."

"Lo sé," suspiró Tony, y besó la cabeza de Peter. "Y es mi trabajo mantenerlo a salvo. Soy su padre."

"Sí," sonrió Steve con cariño, "lo eres."

"Y bueno, en el peor caso, pondré AIs en los trajes y me retiraré – viviré el resto de mis días como la mujer florero de Steve," se encogió Tony.

Steve sabía que Pepper tenía razón, claro. La amenaza de la prensa en esta era moderna era muy real, y podía arruinarles – especialmente ahora que no estaba SHIELD para protegerlos. No tenía dudas de que no se contendrían por la orden de restricción, y era muy probable que imágenes de la conferencia ya estuvieran en internet, completamente íntegras imágenes de Peter ahí. Aunque demandaran, el video seguiría por ahí – sería accesible para cualquier enemigo de Tony o suyo. Y sobre todo eso, seguía estando el tema de 'relación del mismo sexo' con lo que lidiar también. Había tanto que el gobierno podía usar contra ellos, sin importar lo que hicieran ahora, no estarían totalmente a salvo. Seguramente nunca.

Steve prensó que debería estar en pánico por ello.

Pero en vez de eso – al mirar a Peter y Tony – todo lo que sintió fue felicidad. Aquí, en este momento, en su cocina, estaban a salvo, y eran queridos. Tenían a los demás vengadores, Pepper, Rhodey, e incluso a Bucky de su lado. No estaban solos; tenían amigos.

Tenían una familia.

FIN


End file.
